Harry Hermione: Legendary Love
by coolbean
Summary: A Harry Hermione romance novel. Doesn't start out that way but the signs are always there. Total drama throughout. A little bit of action in the first three chapters. Has 23 chapters. Will be updated daily. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Concerned Parents

Chapter One: Concerned Parents

It was a normal morning at the Granger's residence. Robert and Diana were working in their newly opened clinic. Their only daughter Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom reading a book on Potions. She wasn't sure if Hogwarts would open this year but wanted to keep up with her work all the same. The last days had passed off without any major incident. She had kept up with the news of the wizarding world through the Daily Prophet. Voldemort and his supporters had been relatively quiet after the death of Albus Dumbledore, whom they used to consider a major threat. Just as she put her book down her mother came into the room.

"Hi Hermione, I wondered if you are ready to have a serious chat with your dad and me this evening," she asked.

"Sure mum," replied Hermione, as her mother walked out. Hermione grew curious. It seemed from her mother's tone that something was bothering her parents. She hoped that all her friends were alright. She got back to her book but couldn't concentrate very well. It wasn't until seven in the evening that she sat down with her parents in the living room.

"So Hermione," started Robert, "Diana and me were wondering if you could tell us something about your school life and friends since we know so little".

Hermione hadn't expected this. Her parents, though very caring, had stayed out of her life as a witch. They had given her complete freedom to decide what she wanted to do and had complete faith in the decisions she took. Of course they knew that Harry and Ron were her best friends but nothing more than that. She had always wanted to share her experiences of Hogwarts with them but hadn't done so. She always thought that like most muggles her parents didn't want to believe in the existence of magic. Diana saw the confused expression on Hermione's face and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I know we haven't been the best parents as far as your involvement in magic is concerned but we realize that there may be things you want to share with us. So Robert and I have decided to have an open mind about magic. You can tell us whatever you want to. You've been going to Hogwarts for six years now. We don't know anything about what all you have been through. So please tell us everything you want to, right from your first year," she said.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her parents meant a great deal to her. Now she would be able to tell them the most important parts of her life. She started with the troll incident, chasing the philosopher's stone, brewing polyjuice potion, getting petrified, riding a hippogriff with Harry to save Sirius, helping Harry with the tasks of the triwizard tournament, the date with Victor, the incidents at the ministry of magic and finally the events leading up to Dumbledore's death. She was careful not to miss out on anything. She was so engrossed in speaking that she didn't notice the stunned expressions on her parent's faces.

Robert and Diana did not say anything for a while. Hermione had expected such a reaction as her years at Hogwarts were not like a normal teenager girl's life, even by magical standards. Robert excused himself and gestured to Diana to follow him. Hermione heard her parents speak in low voices in the next room. She waited patiently for them to return.

"Hermione, Diana and I thought that perhaps… you should not got go back to Hogwarts this year," said Robert, walking into the living room. Hermione was shocked. Didn't her parents always let her decide on her connections with the magical world?

"I can't do that Dad. You know I can't. I've to complete my studies. Also Harry and Ron will go after the horcruxes. I'd promised Harry that I'd go with him. The magical world needs me at a time like this," Hermione replied quickly.

"Sweetheart, you know that we have your best interests in mind. You are way too young to get involved in something as dangerous as this. The other wizards… what did you call them… aurors I think, they can look after this. Your safety is our prime concern and we feel that home will be the safest place for you," Diana said.

"But Mum, you don't understand! The world will never be safe until Voldemort is around. He will…," started Hermione but was cut off by Diana.

"I know this is tough for you Hermione, so maybe you should think over it for sometime. Clear your thoughts during the night and we'll continue this discussion tomorrow morning. Just remember Robert and I would not be able to forgive ourselves if something happened to you. You are our only child," Diana said in a slightly choked voice. Hermione couldn't say anything to this. She quietly nodded before getting up to leave for her room.

Hermione's mind was flooded. She didn't know what to do. Hogwarts was her life. It was where she belonged. Her best friends were there. Not going back to Hogwarts was unimaginable just a few minutes ago. But after hearing her parents and their concerns she was confused. She remembered how her dad taught her to ride a bike. Her mum was an awesome cook who always made her favourite dishes. Both of them being dentists always advised her to stay away from sweats, something which she didn't obey while she was at Hogwarts. Her eyes fell on a picture of the three of them. This was taken the year before she joined Hogwarts, in Paris. They had gone on a holiday to celebrate Robert's new job. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. She felt guilty for not being with her parents much over the past six years. She thought about Harry who had no parents. If her parents didn't care for her she would have spent her whole life like his time with the Dursleys. The choked voice of her mother rang in her head. That did it. With a heavy heart she decided that she would not go back to Hogwarts this year.

Next morning Robert and Diana had expectant look on their faces. As Hermione sat down for breakfast tears started flowing again. She nodded towards her parents who understood at once. Robert hugged her daughter and patted her back. Hermione calmed down within a few minutes. As she looked up Robert spoke.

"It's not the end of the world Hermione. This is only temporary. Once the danger recedes you can go back to the magical world. But the problem at the moment is that since you are Harry Potter's friend and Voldemort is after him, you are already in danger. So we have to decide what to do about that," he said. Hermione didn't say anything. She wanted to defend Harry but didn't.

"Robert as you said last night, what about us leaving this place and going off to some other country for sometime. Let's say… for a year. After that we can see how the situation is and decide if we want to extend or return. Since we have our private clinic we needn't worry about our jobs. We have enough savings to last us for years. The three of us haven't had a vacation alone for many years. We can treat this as an extended vacation," Diana added.

"That's not a bad idea Diana. I have a cousin living in Rome. We can go there. That is if Hermione agrees with this plan," Robert replied. Hermione thought about it. She wouldn't be meeting Harry, Ron or any of the others anyway. Maybe going out with her parents would help her to keep her mind away from magic. Owls were no longer a safe mode to communicate. So she wouldn't be able to write to them either.

"That's fine dad," Hermione replied.

"Great. I'll make plans. We'd probably be ready to leave tonight or tomorrow morning. You and your mum can start packing. You've been a very mature girl Hermione. I'm proud of you," Robert said with a smile on his face.

As Hermione was back in her room she thought about the whole thing. Though she was very sad about leaving her friends and her world behind she thought that all this was happening for the better. She needed to let someone know. Ron and the Weasleys would be busy with Bill's wedding coming up. So she started a letter to Harry. It would be the last letter she wrote for a very long time.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have some news about myself which I suspect you will not like. This year my parents finally wanted to know about my life at Hogwarts. I told them everything. They got really scared on hearing about all our adventures. In fact they were so worried, now that Voldemort is around; they advised me not to go back to Hogwarts this year. I obviously wanted to go back but seeing their concern I just couldn't say no. They really care for me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately. So I've decided not to go back._

_That's not the end of it though. Being muggle born I am in danger anyway. So we are going off to another country for sometime. I won't say where, incase the letter is intercepted. Dad said we'll be away for a year but from his expression I could make out that it would be more. I don't think we'll be back till the time this place is safe (i.e. Voldemort is around). We will leave tonight or tomorrow morning. Please do not send me owls 'there' as they may be followed but I would love your reply before I leave. I know I'm being overcautious but I want that my parents' purpose of keeping me safe to be fulfilled. So this is the last letter you'll get from me before I leave._

_Harry I know, I promised to follow you to the final battle but circumstances have changed. My parents have done so much for me that I just had to respect their wishes. I'm terribly sorry for this. It tore my heart to make this decision. I feel like I'm acting like a scared mouse that is hiding away while the others face war. I hope you you'll understand. If it weren't for my parents I would have fought with everybody till victory was achieved or death conquered me. Please don't think badly of me. I won't be able to bear it. I've not informed anyone else so please pass the information to Ron, the Weasleys and McGonagall._

_Finally I'd like to wish you all the best for the battle ahead. You've got it in you to survive this. You can and you will kill him. Everyone is on your side. Remember that you have 'the power he knows not'. Hopefully we'll meet again and I'll be proud of you for saving the world. Please give my regards to everyone else. I apologize once again._

_Love Hermione_

Harry had just entered his room after his evening walk when he saw a letter on the desk. The neat handwriting told him that it was from Hermione. He tore it open and read it in amazement. He reread it just to make sure he was not dreaming. He put it down and his mind traveled back to the previous year. He and Hermione certainly had grown apart. During his sixth year at Hogwarts he had hardly spent anytime with her. But before that she was almost like a part of him. He couldn't do without her suggestions and inputs. Despite last year they were still very good friends. From the letter he knew that it was a really tough choice for her. Suddenly his memories gave way to slight anger. Why was she doing this? He banged his table and sat down. She was a grown up person and could make her own decisions. He was nobody to interfere with her life. He was so frustrated by this that he didn't even bother to reply. Perhaps it wouldn't be too difficult to forget her. So the sixth year did have its share of benefits. But as he lay down on his bed his mind traveled back to his fourth year at Hogwarts.

_------Begin flashback-------_

_Harry got up from his bed and wondered what was wrong. Then it came back to him. The previous day his name had popped out of the goblet of fire. The whole school including Ron, his best friend, thought that he was a cheat. The dangers of the tournament didn't even come into his mind. The only person he hadn't spoken to was Hermione. If she didn't believe him he would be isolated. As he walked down to the great hall he saw her coming out with some toast for him. She wanted to talk to him away from everyone else. A sense of relief swept through his body .It was amazing. He wanted to hug her but continued to walk with her. When he told her that he didn't put his name into the goblet, she believed him at once. _

_In a few days time he found out that the first task would be dragons. Mad Eye Moody had hinted him to use his broom. But he needed to learn the summoning charm to get it. For that he once again needed Hermione. She taught him with tremendous patience. She stayed awake late to help him. She encouraged him when he got frustrated. Without her support he would have been nowhere. _

_Finally after the first task it was she who seemed the happiest. She had tried to get him and Ron together all the time. When it finally happened she couldn't control her emotions. Though Ron was his friend again, she continued to take the lead in finding out about how to stay under water for an hour and how to get past the creatures in the maze._

_There was one thing which touched him the most. Before the second task she had told him, 'I'm scared for you'. It made feel like somebody actually cared for him. He had no parents of course. He knew he had plenty of well wishers in the wizarding world but this was the first time somebody had said it aloud._

_------End flashback------_

Harry wiped his forehead. He couldn't let something like this happen and not do anything about it. The Dursleys were out for dinner with the Masons. He crept downstairs and looked up the directory of doctors which was near the phone. He hoped that he could find Hermione's phone number. Luckily he found it. He dialed the number and waited for the response.

"Hello, Diana Granger on the line," a voice spoke.

"Good evening, may I speak to Hermione," Harry asked politely.

"Actually she's gone out with her father to buy a few things. May I know who is on the line," Diana asked.

"This is Harry. Harry Potter," replied Harry.

"Oh we've heard so much about you Harry. Hermione can't stop speaking about you. You must have called up about our move away," Diana said.

"Yes I just read her letter. It took me completely by surprise," said Harry.

"It would be hard on you. Hermione certainly had a very tough time. I'm sorry for this but her safety is our prime concern. I hope you'll understand," Diana said in a sad voice.

"Yes I do. I just wanted to speak to her. Maybe I'll call after a while," said Harry.

"Yes that would be okay. No wait…… I think I can hear her coming in…… Hermione! Harry's on the phone," Diana said, giving the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Harry. I was so disappointed not to get a reply from you. You aren't angry with me are you?" she asked.

"No Hermione, I'm not angry with you. But are you sure about what you are doing?" Harry said, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Harry I have to do this for my parents. They love me. This is the least I could do. Please don't be mad. It was difficult but I've made up my mind," she said firmly.

"If you're so certain I won't stop you. So I guess its goodbye then. Take care of yourself. Hope we meet again sometime," Harry said, finding it difficult to keep his voice normal.

"Thanks Harry. Your approval means a lot to me. We will definitely meet again. Good luck for the battle. I'll miss you very much," Hermione sobbed.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye," said Harry, keeping the phone down. His eyes were watery. He went back to his room. Another memory of Hermione, during their fifth year flashed through his mind.

_------Begin flashback----_

_Harry and Hermione had just escaped the centaurs and Dolores Umbridge. They were soon joined by Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. All of them had to decide which was the best way to save Sirius. Hermione seemed convinced that it was a trap laid by Voldemort and Sirius was perfectly fine. Considering her level of intelligence she was probably right. But Harry's mind was not functioning properly. All he wanted to do was to go to the department of mysteries to make sure Sirius was safe. He made his intentions very clear. Ron immediately agreed to go with him. Hermione stopped them insisting that it was a trap. In his desperation he shouted at Hermione. He expected her to walk away in a huff but she did the most surprising thing. She decided to go with them. If she knew that it was a trap why was she going? Why did she want to endanger her life? Harry didn't have time to ponder over all this. He had to reach Sirius. Ginny, Neville and Luna also insisted on coming._

_On arriving at the ministry they found out that Hermione had been right all along. Harry cursed himself for getting his friends into such danger. If only he had listened to Hermione. Now they were facing a battle with the deatheaters and were outnumbered two to one. His friends fought heroically. But there was one moment Harry's mind went blank. The deatheater named Dohlov had hit Hermione, who crumpled to the floor. Harry couldn't think what to do. When Neville told him that he could feel her pulse an amazing sense of relief came over him. They were still in a very difficult situation but hearing those words from Neville was fantastic. Harry thought he could conquer anything in the world._

_The night ended in tragedy with Sirius' death. Sirius along with other members of the order had come to help the students. Harry held himself responsible for this. But he was thankful that he hadn't lost any of his friends. He had almost lost Hermione. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if she was killed._

_------End flashback----_

It was quite late at night. Harry imagined that the Dursleys would have returned by now. Over the past few days he hadn't slept very well due to Dumbledore's death. Today however there was absolutely no sign of sleep. He kept thinking about Hermione and the time they had spent together. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He drank some water before shutting his eyes. Slowly he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"_I hope everything is in order. Master will be furious if anything goes wrong," a man spoke._

"_Of course everything is fine. What could possibly go wrong now? The most difficult part is over" a woman replied._

"_Yes it is. The girl turned out easier to handle than what I imagined. I thought she'd scream, shout and maybe even run away," the man said._

"_You know good people are easy to fool. She got totally taken in by us. I must say we did very well. Master will be pleased. He's sure to reward us," the woman said, with a smile on her face._

"_When does the portkey activate? I don't want to be here much longer. Why couldn't you set it up for an earlier time?" the man asked._

"_You'll always remain a coward. Stop being nervous. I have everything under control. The portkey will activate in an hour. I just wish master would let us kill the girl and get over with it. That would have been really satisfying," the woman replied._

"_You know master enjoys killing. And she is very special. He would never let anyone else kill her. In fact he'll punish us severely if we killed her," the man said._

Harry was sweating. It was after a long time he had such a dream. Who were these people and who was the girl they were planning to kill? Of course they were supporters of Voldemort but who? Could this be another trap? He tried to think carefully. This dream seemed more like the one he had had about Mr. Weasley than the one about Sirius. So it was probably true. But what was he to do about it? How could he save this girl? He recollected the dream and realized something which made his body grow numb. He knew the voice of the woman.

He rushed downstairs to the telephone and pressed the redial button hoping that the Dursleys hadn't made any late night phone calls. He waited with baited breath as the phone rang.

"Hello, Hermione Granger on the line," said Hermione in a tired voice. She had not gone to sleep as they were about to leave.

"Hermione, this is Harry. Don't ask any questions. Just tell me your home address. Be quick," Harry said quickly, as his heartbeat increased.

"Harry what is the meaning of all this? If you…," she started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Hermione, I WANT YOUR ADDRESS! There's danger," Harry shouted.

"It's 24-A Haverford Road, Chatham. But what is…," she started again, but was cut off again.

"Which room are you in at the moment?" asked Harry, hurriedly.

"I'm in……Ouch!...Aaaah….Ohhhhhh….." was all that Harry could hear before the line disconnected.


	2. No More Waiting

Chapter Two: No More Waiting

"Harry! What the hell are you doing with our telephone? Don't you know that these things are not meant for your types!" shouted Vernon Dursley, as he came down the stairs. He had heard Harry screaming on the phone. Since it was dark he didn't realize that Harry was not listening to a word he spoke. Harry was busy thinking what to do. The portkey would activate in less than half an hour. The deatheaters already had Hermione and knew that she had spoken to him. He had to reach Hermione's house. Though he hadn't passed his apparation test yet, this was an emergency. With a crack he disappeared leaving Uncle Vernon gaping at the empty space in front of him.

Harry landed in the lawn in front of Hermione's house. It was pitched dark. There seemed to be no lights in the house. His heart sank. It looked like he'd arrived too late. He didn't dare to use 'Lumos' because then the enemy would be easily able to spot him. With a quiet 'Alohamora' he unlocked the front door. His eyes fell on something which made him go tense. A wand was lying on the floor. One look at it and he knew it was Hermione's wand. As he thought about what he should do he heard noises upstairs. He was relieved. At least there was somebody in the house. He picked up Hermione's wand and placed it in his back pocket. Very cautiously he started moving up the stairs. Just as he reached the top the whole house lightened. All bulbs were burning. In front of him he saw a man and a woman, the same ones as in the dream. Between them stood Hermione, looking very scared. She was shaking. The woman had her wand pointed at her head. The sight made his blood boil.

"So Potter has come to play the hero again," the man said sarcastically.

"Leave her alone. It is me your master wants," Harry replied, sounding very angry.

"Actually you are wrong Potter. Master wants her, not you. At least not at the moment. I know he'll finish you off when the time comes but currently you are safe. That is if you wish to be. Just go off and we won't harm you," the man said.

"If you think I'm going to leave, I have news for you. I'm going to stay right here until you let Hermione go. Now you leave her or I'll…," started Harry but the man didn't let him finish.

"Or you'll do what Potter? Think I'm scared of you? Okay, it seems obvious that you are not going to listen to my peaceful solution. So I'm ordering you now. Drop your wand or I'll kill the girl. Drop it right now! I'll count till three. One… Two… Three…," the man said in a very loud voice.

"Surprised, aren't you? How come a sixteen year old boy didn't obey your orders? Well, I'll give you the answer. You'll be punished within an inch of your life if you killed Hermione. It's Voldemort's hobby to kill, isn't it?" Harry said in a mocking tone.

"How dare you speak master's name? You filthy halfblood!" the man spoke with rage.

"Might I remind you that VOLDEMORT is a halfblood himself? How do you think he'll react if he gets to know you called him filthy?" Harry asked, still undaunted.

"Forget all this now. I'm not here to answer your idiotic questions. Master will deal with you himself when the time comes. I can't kill the girl but I certainly can hurt her. Do you remember how the Cruciatus curse felt, Potter? Want me to try that on your friend? Put your wand down at once," the man commanded.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to do. He dropped his wand without a word.

"That's better. Now move ten steps back," the man said. As Harry did, the man turned to the woman and asked, "How much time left for the portkey to activate?"

Harry knew this was his chance. The man had his back to him while the woman was looking at the man. Very quietly he moved his hand to his back pocket and took out Hermione's wand. Though the man was the easier target, he had to attack the woman first. She was closer to Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. The woman was taken by total surprise and was thrown back. The wand slipped out of her hand. The man couldn't understand what had happened. He barely had enough time to turn around before…

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry again. The effect was the same. Hermione acted with great agility. Before anyone could make any move, she picked up the three wands lying on the floor and rushed towards Harry.

"Now tell me who you are or I'll hurt you very badly. Quick!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, please don't hurt them. They could be my parents under the Imperious curse," interjected Hermione.

"They aren't Hermione. Can't you see that they have their wands and are capable of doing magic? It's polyjuice potion most probably," said Harry.

"Then where are my parents?" wailed Hermione.

"We'll find them," said Harry confidently, putting an arm around Hermione to comfort her. As the two of them were talking they did not notice something shining in the corner of the room.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Harry said sternly to the man. He didn't notice the woman take a few steps to the right.

"Jump for the portkey," shouted the woman diving towards the shining object.

"Petrificus totalus," Harry said pointing his wand at the man who froze immediately. Hermione did the same thing to the woman but was too late. She had disappeared.

"Damn!" shouted Harry. He turned towards Hermione and said, "Apparate to the ministry right now and get some aurors. Fast!" Hermione nodded and disappeared with a crack. Harry waited patiently for her to return. He hoped more deatheaters wouldn't come before help arrived. After ten minutes he heard a series of cracking noises. Hermione had arrived with McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and a few others. Among them was Horace Slughorn with a tiny bottle in his hand.

"I think Veritaserum is the need of the hour. Hermione told us the whole story," he said with a smile.

"That's right Horace. But we'll wait till this man regains his original form. I think he's transforming now," replied McGonagall seriously. Everybody waited anxiously to see who this man was. Harry's jaw dropped. He knew this man. All he wanted to do was to hex him into the next century. Not only for what he did to his parents but for what he was planning on Hermione. He was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

Slughorn put a few drops of Veritaserum into his mouth while McGonagall performed the counter curse to unfreeze him. Four aurors held him tightly to where he was sitting.

"So Peter, who was your partner in crime," asked Lupin.

"Narcissa Malfoy," replied Peter without any expression.

"Why did your master want kill Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"Master figured out the prophecy. He deduced that 'the power he knows not' was Potter's ability to love. Everyone knows that among females Granger is closest to Potter. So he came to the conclusion that only with her help Potter could defeat him. He told me and Narcissa to take the form of her parents and get her to him. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't missed. So we emotionally blackmailed her. People here would think that she was away but in reality master would have killed her," Peter replied. Harry and Hermione, who had turned red, were now gaping as they heard Voldemort's plan. It was a very clever plan indeed.

"Finally Peter, what have you done with Robert and Diana Granger? Surely they are somewhere nearby as you would need their hair. How did you treat them?" Tonks asked.

"They are in the right hand side corner of the basement. They were frozen and covered with an invisibility cloak. We gave them very little to eat. When Narcissa got bored she used to go and whip them as they are mudbloods," Peter said.

Hermione's face grew white. She couldn't move. McGonagall spoke urgently, "Remus, please transfer Robert and Diana Granger to the nearest muggle hospital at once".

Remus nodded. He rushed down to the basement, removed the invisibility cloak and conjured two stretchers. The Grangers were in a really bad way. They were unconscious. There were whip marks all over their body. They seemed very weak. Hermione couldn't bear the sight in front of her. She collapsed to the floor. Remus quickly arranged for an ambulance and went with them to the hospital. Everybody else remained in the house. McGonagall took charge.

"The aurors will take Peter to the ministry where he will be kept under tight security. He will have to face trial in a few weeks time. Make sure that the ministry takes enough precaution so that he doesn't transform or apparate. He may have very valuable information. Kingsley you will come back to Hogwarts with me. I have something to discuss with you. Tonks, you will escort Harry and Hermione to the hospital. I'm sure Miss Granger would like to know what happened to her parents," she commanded. Everyone nodded.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks were traveling in a muggle cab. Hermione didn't say anything but Harry could see a few tears streaking down her face. He didn't disturb her. This was traumatic for her. To think that she had spent the past couple of weeks in company of Peter Pettigrew and Narcissa Malfoy made him shiver. He hoped that her parents would be okay. Remus met them at the hospital.

"No news till now. The doctors are still at work. They should be out anytime now," he said. Everybody waited anxiously. In about five minutes the doctor came out. Hermione stood up.

"The news is not very good. Both of them are very weak. They have been put on glucose. They have also lost a lot of blood. In fact Robert Granger requires blood transfusion. We have blood in our bank but it would help if we could use fresh blood. That would stabilize the platelet count. Does anyone here have B positive as his or her blood group?" the doctor spoke.

"That's my blood group. I'll be happy to help," replied Harry quickly. The doctor nodded as he and Harry walked away. They didn't return for about half an hour.

"I have better news. Medically they are out of danger. It will take a long time for them to regain full fitness but they will. However the mental trauma may take years to heal. I hope they are mentally strong. That would go a long way in helping them recover. I expect them to regain consciousness sometime tomorrow but they have to spend at least a week or ten days at the hospital. You are all free to see them now. Both of them are in room number three twenty seven," the doctor said.

All of them visited the Grangers in their room. Though Hermione was relieved, she couldn't help crying at the sight of her parents. They all sat in the room. Remus took leave just as the sun had started rising. Soon Kingsley walked him. Remus had told him about the Grangers' condition.

"Minerva and I just had a talk. We have decided that Harry will come and live with Hermione till such time as her parents return home. After that we'll think about what to do. Remus, Tonks and I have to ensure your safety but we won't be staying with you. We are still not sure whether Hogwarts will reopen. However both of you have to continue your work. You are allowed to use magic but please don't misuse it. Hermione is already past seventeen while Harry will be in two weeks. The ministry has granted special permission for him. Since you two must be tired I suggest you go home and rest. I'll wait here. Hermione you can come back with Harry later in the day," Kingsley said.

Harry quickly apparated to his uncle's place to pick up his things. This would most probably be the last he would see his last living relatives. He didn't even feel the slightest bit of disappointment. These people meant nothing to him and he couldn't care less if they lived or died. He quietly bid farewell to them. Back at the hospital everyone was ready to leave. He and Hermione apparated back to her house. Not a word was spoken. Harry decided to leave Hermione alone. She needed a little bit of time to herself to get her mind together. She went into her room while Harry took the guestroom. Both of them slept like logs.

On waking up late in the afternoon Harry heard noises downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Hermione cooking. She looked up at him before speaking.

"I guess you are hungry. We haven't eaten anything since last night. I cooked lunch for us though it is quite late," she said. Harry nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Much better. Things could have been worse," she replied shortly. Both of them sat down to eat. Hermione was a decent cook, so the food tasted pretty good.

"You know Harry; I never thanked you for everything you did. If it weren't for you I and my parents would probably be dead by now. You also gave blood for my dad. I don't have enough words to express my gratitude but thank you all the same," Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Thank goodness I arrived in time. You were great help. Your wand was very important. Even your agility in picking up the three wands helped," Harry replied. They ate their lunch and left for the hospital. Kingsley left when they arrived. They had been there for a few minutes when Diana began to stir. Hermione rushed up to her bed.

"No… don't hit me… have mercy… and please don't kill Hermione… aaah… Help!" Diana said as she struggled in her bed.

"Mum, its okay. I'm here. They won't hit you. The doctors say you and dad will be okay," Hermione said holding her mother's hand.

"It that really you sweetie? I was so worried. They said they'll kill you and leave us in the basement to starve," Diana said weakly. Harry walked up and stood besides Hermione.

"Mum I'd like you to meet my friend Harry. He saved all of us. He fought the two of them single handed," Hermione told her mother. Diana looked towards Harry and smiled slightly.

"It's so nice to see you Harry. Hermione always speaks highly of you. Thank you saving us. I'm sorry I can't say much more now. I'm feeling drowsy again," Diana said.

"That's okay Mrs. Granger. I'm happy that all of you are going to be alright," Harry replied. He walked to his seat but Hermione kept standing besides her mother. The sight of their family in such a state angered him. Just being his friend had put Hermione and her family in danger. As he had found out he couldn't just cut-off Hermione from his life. So he made up his mind about one thing. He would kill Voldemort before he could inflict any more damage. There was no time to look for the remaining horcruxes. He needed to find a way to destroy Voldemort fast. For that he needed to learn more about horcruxes. He knew of just one place where he could find a book on this. Knockturn Alley.

Next morning Hermione again went to the hospital but Harry excused himself. He apparated to Knockturn Alley. Just being there gave him chills. This was clearly a place for dark wizards. That was probably the reason nobody ever came here. However he found what he was looking for. In a very old bookshop he came across the book 'All you need to know about horcruxes'. When back at Hermione's house, he saw Hermione hadn't yet returned. He started going through the book. One portion particularly interested him.

_It is widely believed that until all the horcruxes of a person have been destroyed, he cannot die. However this is not true. One of the horcrux is in the person's body itself. This is called the prime horcrux. This is the main soul of the person. If the person is killed the soul escapes from his body and finds one of the horcruxes. It remains here until the body can be restored by suitable methods. But the soul can be prevented from leaving the body by a special incantation 'Nando'. The success of the casting of this spell can be made out if the body remains warm even after the person is killed. The body then has to undergo the process of soul burning to ensure death._

_Soul burning requires a very complicated potion called the 'Horcrew'. The recipe for this is given later in the book. The body has to be shrunk and boiled in this potion for two hours. The appearance of blood shows that the person is dead._

Harry was very interested. Here was a way to end Voldemort fast. The only problem was Horcrew. He needed Hermione to brew this potion. It was too difficult for him. So he had to let her into his secret. He hoped that she would cooperate. Exactly that moment Hermione came in through the door. She looked happy.

"Harry, both my parents are doing well. Dad got up this morning. Both of them can now drink orally. My dad can't wait to meet…," she stopped on seeing the serious look on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that Hermione but I want to discuss something with you. This is strictly confidential. You can't open your mouth on this. Don't speak until I finish," he said. Both of them sat down on the sofa as Harry told her his plans. She was really indignant but he wouldn't let her speak. Finally he showed her the book and the potion recipe.

"Can you manage this? Please answer me before you begin your protests", he asked. Hermione glanced through it.

"After polyjuice potion as a twelve year old this shouldn't be very difficult. But Harry you can't go like this. You are far from ready to face him. What happened to my family has nothing to do with you. In fact you saved all of us", she said hurriedly.

"I'm not doing this for your family. All that happened made me look at things in a totally different perspective. I will never be as strong as him. I've got to beat him mentally. I have some ideas. Come on Hermione, your support is the only thing I can bank upon. If you desert me now then there's no hope for me. So are you willing to listen to my plans?" he asked. Hermione didn't say anything. He waited for her. At last she nodded.

"Harry I can't lose you. I nearly lost my parents. I'm begging you not to go but if you decide to go I'm with you. I'll always support you," she said quietly.

"Very good. That means a great deal to me. Now listen to my plan. Fighting with Peter and Narcissa gave me this idea. Voldemort and my wands are made from the feather of the same phoenix. So if our spells collide with each other midway Priori Incantatem takes place. I'll make sure that happens. So both of us will be stuck. I'll have your wand in my back pocket. To make the plan foolproof, I'll put the disillusionment charm on your wand. I'll take that wand out and use it to disarm him. Once he is disarmed things shouldn't be too difficult. You'll have to be ready here with Horcrew. Once I return we'll perform the soul burning," Harry said.

"You make it sound easier than it is. But yes, it definitely is a good plan. How are you going to get to him though?" she asked.

"Even I was thinking of that. Peter revealed during his investigation that Voldemort's headquarter is at the Riddle House. He's placed anti-apparation charms around that area and there are plenty of deatheaters guarding the house. Getting to him will be a tough task. I wish you could suggest something," Harry said.

"I thought of something but it's dangerous", replied Hermione.

"Let's hear it," said Harry enthusiastically.

"The deatheaters will not stop you if you go in pretending to be one of them. Yes, I'm talking about Peter. You can use polyjuice potion. It's risky but worth a try. Of course you'll first need to apparate to a nearby area and then walk up to the house," Hermione replied.

"You're a genius Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you," replied Harry. He hugged her before continuing, "We have a busy day tomorrow. You'll go to Diagon Alley to buy readymade polyjuice potion and the ingredients of Horcrew. I'll pay a visit to our friend Peter."

Next morning Harry and Hermione left home at the same time. Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry went to the ministry. He had to sign a few papers before he was allowed to meet Peter. Peter was bound heavily with iron chains and was kept in a small dark room.

"It's time for payback Peter," said Harry cutting a few strands of his hair.

"Why would want my hair? Surely you won't use that in a polyjuice potion," Peter asked, in a squeaky voice.

"Actually I will. It's time I removed the last signs of Voldemort. Unfortunately to get into the Riddle House I'll have to go in your form. Don't think I'm very pleased to take up your disgusting form," replied Harry. Peter started babbling but nothing coherent came out.

"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents Potter. The Dark Lord will finish you off in no time. All the best! I won't even bother mentioning about this to anyone else. They'd only stop you from going," said Peter with a smile.

"You know Peter, however fond I may be of my parents; I think they made one big mistake. They trusted a person like you. When I met you three years back all I wanted to do was to kill you. But now my feeling is that a simple Avada Kedavra will be too kind on you. You deserve pain and torture. Azkaban is awaiting you and that in quite a good start. This time they are making sure you can't transform. So unlike Sirius you'll face everything in your… I don't know if I should call it human form. You are no human. Goodbye now, I'll meet you after finishing off you master," said Harry and walked out of the room.

When he reached home Hermione was already there. She had got everything from Diagon Alley. She handed Harry the small bottle of polyjuice potion. Together they had a late lunch together. They didn't speak much. Harry spoke when they had finished eating.

"I guess this is it then. I should get going now," he said softly.

"I thought you'd go in the evening. Didn't you say you'd like to take him on in the night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'd thought that. But I think that it would be better if we did the Horcrew part in the night. Then it would be discrete. Make sure the potion is ready by night," Harry replied. Hermione kept quiet for sometime.

"I wish you wouldn't go Harry. I know you won't allow me to come with you but at least you could have taken a few aurors," she said tearing up.

"Hermione you know I have to do this. If I tell anybody else they wouldn't let me go. Both of us have thought out a very good plan. I don't see any reason Voldemort won't be dead before sunrise tomorrow," he paused, "I should mention this. In case I fail in my attempt, my entire fortune is to be divided between you and Ron," he added. Hermione was crying freely now.

"I don't want your fortune Harry, I want you. You will kill him. I know you will. You have everything you need. I wasn't just being polite in that letter. Promise me you'll come back," she cried, hugging him tightly. Harry was pained. He couldn't see her like this. He didn't know how to act.

"I will try my very best to come back to you. Now I think it is getting late. I should leave. Goodbye for now. I'll see you soon," he said. He started walking away.

"Wait Harry," said Hermione loudly. Harry stopped. Hermione took off the necklace she was wearing. She put it around Harry's neck and said, "My parents gave this to me before I left for Hogwarts. They said it would protect me. Today I'm giving it to you. It'll protect you from the dark forces. You'll win Harry. I have full confidence in you".

Harry crushed her in a bear hug. He felt lucky that he had a friend like Hermione. His own tears were flowing now. He knew that he had to win the battle for her. "I will win," he thought aloud. Hermione looked up.

"This is for luck," she said and kissed him on the lips.


	3. The Final Battle

Chapter Three: The Final Battle

Harry apparated to Winston Lake which was the nearest place to the Riddle House one could apparate to. The place seemed too quiet for comfort. Not even a bird's chirp or a car's engine could be heard. There did not seem to be any people around. Harry had calculated that it would take him more than an hour to get to Voldemort's headquarters. So he didn't drink the polyjuice potion yet. He wanted to face Voldemort in his real form. As he walked he saw noticed the air grew chillier. There seemed to be a slight fog. Still there was no sign of life. Finally Harry drank the potion. He felt himself transform. A small bald patch appeared on his head. It disgusted him to take Peter's form but there was no other way. He cast the disillusionment charm on Hermione's wand and kept it in his back pocket. He wore the dark robes and the mask. He hoped that he looked evil enough even though nobody could see his face. The Riddle House was now in sight.

"Alohamora!" he said quietly on reaching the door. There was no effect. Clearly Voldemort had very tight security. He knocked on the door. He waited with heart beating fast as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Care to explain why you are here and who you are?" a man asked opening the door. He too wore a mask and Harry could not see his face. His voice didn't sound familiar.

"Peter Pettigrew at the service of the Dark Lord," replied Harry.

"What! How did you escape? Surely you aren't clever enough for that," the man said in surprise.

"If I can frame an innocent person and hide away as a rat for twelve years, a stupid ministry can't stop me from escaping," Harry replied, feigning a squeaky voice like Peter's.

"Master will kill you. He already has driven Narcissa mad with the repeated use of the Cruciatus curse. You will get a worse deal. At least she had managed to escape and not spill any of our secrets. I would advice you to run away," the man said in a worried voice. Harry understood that Voldemort treated his followers with just as much cruelty as his foes. There was fear in this man's voice. He couldn't believe it but he felt sorry for the deatheaters. However this was not a time to dwell on such matters.

"How dare you! I would never turn my back on master! You should be ashamed of yourself. I did not spill any beans. I got away before they could interrogate me. And after master hears the news I have brought he'll reward me," shouted Harry.

"Very well! If that's what you want to do, go ahead. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Show me your arm now," said the man.

"Er… Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the rules of this place during your days of captivity. I'm supposed to check the Dark Mark," the man replied. Harry felt his heart stop. The Dark Mark was a bond of blood. Of course his arm showed it but if this man did a magical check with a wand he would be caught.

"Oh right, how silly of me," said Harry nervously, extending his hand. Luckily for him the man took one glance at it before turning his eyes away. Harry sighed in relief. His plan had nearly failed at this point.

"What's all this noise and who are you?" asked a woman coming into the room. Harry recognized this voice at once. It was Sirius' murderer Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked towards Harry.

"Peter," replied Harry shortly. It took every ounce of his will power not to attack Bellatrix.

"Since when have you started calling yourself that? You were always Wormtail," she asked, not expressing any surprise on his return. Harry thought quickly. He needed to find some excuse.

"Wormtail was a name given by my stupid friends at Hogwarts. I'm way above them now. In fact only one of them is still alive. That nasty werewolf! I'm Peter from now on," Harry replied.

"That's good to hear. I always knew you'd come back. After all you framed that good for nothing cousin of mine. The fool was taunting me. I gave him what he deserved," Bellatrix laughed. Harry clenched his fist in anger. He couldn't blow it up now. He saw Bellatrix as a good source for getting to Voldemort. She seemed to have a 'soft corner' as far as he was concerned.

"Bella, though I did my best, I'm certain that master would be angry at me. After all I failed in the task which was assigned to me. Do you think you could come with me now? I want to meet him," he asked in a frightened voice.

"I can't promise how master will treat you but if you want moral support, I'll come with you," she said. Voldemort's supporters seemed to be a family themselves. Had they not turned to evil they could have been quite nice people. Harry nodded towards Bellatrix as they started walking. They came to a large door. Bellatrix asked him to wait outside. She herself went in.

"Master will see you in a short while. He'll call you inside. If you really have important news he'll spare you," she said, coming out of the door. Harry was again surprised. He had always thought of deatheaters as cruel and heartless. Within themselves they seemed to be very friendly. It was due to them that he had got to Voldemort so easily. He waited patiently outside the door. The effect of his polyjuice potion would be over in seven minutes. Though he had some extra in his pocket, he didn't want to use it. It would take another hour for it to wear off and he wanted to face Voldemort as Harry Potter. Things had gone really smoothly up to now. He hoped that the battle would go off as planned. Just then he felt his body changing. Also the door opened and Voldemort's hiss was heard.

"Come in Wormtail… or should I say Peter," he said.

"Master! Glad to be back with you," said Harry, careful not to give his voice away.

"So what is it you have to tell me? It had better be something big or you've had it. I've never let people who have failed me get away. You are lucky that I'm even speaking to you," said Voldemort, icily.

"Master I'm very obliged for this. I promise you when you hear the news…," started Harry but was cut off.

"Whatever you have to say, say it fast. I don't have all day. Don't think you'll get away by buying time like this," shouted Voldemort.

"I have brought Harry Potter with me, master," said Harry.

"Don't play the fool with me Peter! I've had enough of you. You're a worthless, coward, good for nothing…," said Voldemort before Harry raised his hand. Voldemort looked livid.

"Peter, how dare you raise your hand in front of me? Nobody can disrespect me. You need to be taught a lesson," Voldemort said, taking out his wand.

"But master I'm not joking. Harry Potter is right here. He will meet you whenever you wish," Harry replied trying to sound frightened.

"If you say so… I want to see him NOW!" Voldemort shouted.

"Have it your way… VOLDEMORT!" said Harry in an equally loud voice and took of his mask. This was it. Voldemort looked like he'd seen a ghost. He made no move for a few seconds. Harry was tempted to finish him right there but decided to stick to his plan. Voldemort recovered quickly.

"After I finish with you Potter, I'll have to teach my fellow deatheaters a few lessons. I'm clearly not being harsh enough with them. Very foolish of you to come like this. You may have fooled my stupid servants but honestly do you think you stand a chance against me?" he said mockingly.

"I seem to remember you teaching me to bow before a duel. Now bow and then WE DUEL" shouted Harry, bowing slightly. Voldemort laughed before giving a short bow himself.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said. Harry saw a green streak leaving Voldemort's wand. In normal circumstances he or anyone else would have moved away. But today's circumstances were not normal. He was waiting for Voldemort to make this move. He carefully took aim at the green streak. The slightest of errors could have been fatal.

"Expelliarmus," roared Harry, not wanting to try a complex spell in case it failed. It had the desired effect. The red streak from his wand connected with the green one. Both Harry and Voldemort's hands started shaking violently. They both rose of the floor. Plenty of shadows started coming out of this connection. These were the people Voldemort had recently killed. Harry shuddered at the thought that Hermione's shadow could have been in front of him if Peter and Narcissa had succeeded. But he had to finish a job now. He picked out Hermione's wand from his back pocket. Since it was camouflaged, Voldemort could not make out make out what he was doing.

Harry acted quickly. He first cast a strong locking charm on the door. He didn't want the deatheaters to find out about his presence in the house. He would have a difficult time in escaping if he was chased by numerous deatheaters. Then he cast the silencing charm in the room. By this the noises within the room would not be heard outside. He took a deep breath and took aim at Voldemort's hand.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. The wand flew of Voldemort's hand. It was still connected to Harry's wand by Priori Incantatem. Harry broke the connection, before yelling, "Accio wand". Voldemort's wand floated towards him. With his seeker reflexes he had no trouble catching it. Voldemort stood, watching all this, amazed.

"See how much time it took me to disarm you. Now it'll take me even less time to finish you off. Prepare to die," said Harry coolly. To his surprise Voldemort laughed.

"That was quite a plan Potter. I'm impressed. Had you been on my side, you could have been a great strategist. But however good you maybe, you wouldn't have kept this in mind," said Voldemort. To Harry's horror, Voldemort disappeared and in his place stood a short black snake. It was a king cobra.

Harry had certainly not kept this in mind. He had no idea that Voldemort was an Animagus. The king cobra was deadly with its highly poisonous fangs. Worse still, it was immune to almost all the curses, spells and hexes. The snake slithered towards Harry, showing its fangs. Harry had to run. One by one by he started throwing every spell he knew at the cobra. They had absolutely no effect. Only Expelliarmus threw it back a couple of feet but didn't seem to cause any pain.

Harry was getting tired with all the running. He had to periodically cast the disarming spell to make the snake stay away from him. Since none of the spells were working, he decided on trying the unforgivable curses. He first tried the killing curse. The green light just vanished as it touched the snake. Harry grew nervous. He was panting. If he didn't think of anything soon, it would be curtains. Hoping for better luck he tried the Imperious curse. Again the snake's body seemed to absorb the curse. Now Harry was frantic. The unforgivable curses seemed to be useless. He didn't see any sense in trying the Cruciatus curse. Probably the snake would just eat it up like rest of them. However it was his last hope. With his speed slowing down he looked back. The cobra had gained a lot of ground.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed, as he fell to the floor totally drained out. He was prepared for the worst. He expected the cobra to bite him all over. When he felt nothing, he looked towards the cobra. It was absolutely still. Before Harry had a chance to think, it started writhing. Clearly Harry's curse had worked. Seeing the agony of the snake made him realize that the Cruciatus curse affected a snake worse than humans. Probably this was the reason Voldemort transformed back to himself.

"Petrificus Totalus," shouted Harry as soon as he saw Voldemort in his original form. He had done it. Voldemort was petrified in his human form. He could no longer transform. All Harry needed to do was to say the two words with hatred. This was when doubts starting coming to his mind. If he said 'Avada Kedavra' he would become a murderer. Though Voldemort was evil, Harry couldn't help feeling this. As far as he was concerned only dark wizards killed using Avada Kedavra. The only instance he knew of somebody from their side using the killing curse was Dumbledore, who had killed Grindelwald. Dumbledore was a great wizard. Harry wondered if he was great enough to kill somebody. Was he great…was he great…was he great?

_------Begin Flashback----_

_It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. They thought that Snape was going to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone. They decided to go after him. They had got past Fluffy, the three headed dog, Devil's Snare, the flying keys, McGonagall's chessboard and had reached the seven bottles containing potions. Ron was injured in getting past the chessboard. Hermione was quickly able to infer which bottle contained the potion to go ahead and which one had the one to go back. It was now time for Harry and Hermione to part ways. It was decided Harry would go ahead while Hermione would go back. Hermione was extremely worried for Harry. He was taken by total surprise as she suddenly dashed and threw her arms around him._

"_Harry you're a great wizard, you know," she said._

"_I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she finally let go of him._

"_Me! You think books and cleverness means great. You have so much more than that Harry. Gryffindor's courage, Ravenclaw's wisdom, Hufflepuff's loyalty and Slytherin's desire to succeed. You have it all in you. No wonder the sorting hat had such a tough time with you," Hermione said, still sounding worried._

"_Thanks for the words of encouragement. But really I'm not that great. I couldn't help what happened with Voldemort last time," Harry replied._

"_Whatever it is, you are a great wizard Harry. Just remember that and you'll be okay," said Hermione, firmly._

_------End Flashback----_

This memory gave Harry the confidence he needed. Hermione thought that he was a great wizard and that was good enough. The doubts he had, left him. He took one last glance at the frozen Voldemort. With hands firm, he spoke the final words putting every bit of hatred he felt into them.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. Voldemort's body fell to the floor.

"Nando!" he screamed again. The spell seemed to have worked. Normally immediately after the Avada Kedavra the body became cold. However Voldemort's body was still warm. Harry wanted to sigh in relief but he knew that the job was only half done. He had to return to Hermione's house and kill Voldemort's soul. He took out some blood from Voldemort's body. This was part of his plan. Then he shrunk the body using a shrinking charm. It was small enough to fit in his pocket. With the blood he wrote a message for the deatheaters.

_Gone to teach Wormtail a lesson. Anybody who comes after me will be dealt with harshly. He has been a fool. I do not forgive. Beware!_

It would seem to the deatheaters that the message had been written with Peter's blood. So they would understand Voldemort's fury and let him be alone. Now Harry cast the disillusionment charm on himself. He walked out of the room slowly. The main door of the house was locked. As he'd seen before 'Alohamora' didn't work on it. So he had to wait until somebody opened the door and he could slip out. Since it was late in the evening, it was unlikely anybody would get out. He waited.

An hour passed… two hours passed. Harry was getting frustrated. The deatheaters had read his message and seemed to have taken it seriously. If he didn't get out by the next morning they would get suspicious about Voldemort's disappearance. He had to think of a plan again. After forty five minutes he was able to think of a vague procedure for escape. It was certainly worth a try. Making sure nobody was around he banged on the door.

The same man who had answered the door for him came to open it again. Harry cast the silencing charm on his legs. In this way his footsteps would not be heard. The man opened the door. Obviously there was nobody outside.

"Who's there?" he said aloud. Harry took this chance to slip out of the door. He didn't move in case his shoes made any marks on the ground. The man waited for a minute before finally shutting the door. Harry started walking back to Winston Lake. He wanted to run but his legs ached from all the running he had done with the snake. It took him almost ninety minutes to reach there. Once he got there, he apparated immediately.

Hermione had fallen asleep in the sofa. She had waited for Harry but the day's exertion had taken its toll on her. Suddenly she was awakened by a loud crack. She wondered where she was. She looked around. To her joy, she saw Harry standing in her living room.

"Harry! You did it! I was so worried. I wish I could help you. Please tell…," she stopped midway and hugged Harry tightly.

"You did help me. If it weren't for your memory I wouldn't have been able to kill him. I'll elaborate later. First things first. Do you have Horcrew ready?" Harry asked, hurriedly.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen," replied Hermione. Both of them walked to the kitchen. Hermione lit the fire as Harry took the shrunken Voldemort's body out of his pocket and threw it into the potion. Harry told about his adventures to Hermione while the potion boiled.

"You were extremely clever in planning your escape. We should have thought about that before. The cobra must have been a total surprise. You did well with him too. If you paid attention in class you would have known that the Cruciatus curse is the only curse which affects the cobra. Mad Eye Moody or whoever he was told that to us very clearly," she said.

"Well I can't remember everything. I don't have a brain like yours. We couldn't have done anything about my escape. We didn't know anything about the security system of the Riddle house," replied Harry.

After an hour and fifty five minutes of talking they went to back to the boiling potion. It was orange in colour now. Hermione was positive that she had made the potion correctly. So there was no reason for soul burning to fail. Still both their hearts were thumping. This was such a big thing. Exactly as the second hour ended, the potion stopped boiling. Some noises came out of it. Finally with a small pop everything was quiet. Harry and Hermione looked inside. The vessel was full of blood.

"It's over. Voldemort is gone forever," said Harry simply.

"I'm glad he's gone but there is just one problem," Hermione pointed out.

"What's that?" asked Harry, scared for a moment.

"We are the only two people who know about this. With your reputation as a storyteller, how do plan to make people believe that you've finally eliminated him," said Hermione.

"By this," said Harry and held up Voldemort's wand.


	4. Normality Returns

Chapter Four: Normality Returns

"I've come to inform you that this evening both of you will have to will be going to The Burrow. Bill's wedding is in two days time. Tonks will come with you. Molly wants both of you there. Hermione, there is no need to worry about your parents. You can apparate into their room any time," said Remus Lupin. He had come early to Hermione's place. Harry and Hermione had been asleep after the long night. Remus could tell by their faces that this was not a welcome disturbance.

"That's okay Remus but why does Tonks need to come with us? Surely she has more important things to do," said Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"She needs to discuss the security situation with Arthur. We want to make sure, the wedding goes smoothly," replied Remus. Harry and Hermione giggled. Remus looked confused, "Am I missing something here?"

"You most certainly are. There is no need to review the security. Voldemort is history. All of us can move around freely now. No need for any more fear," said Harry, laughing. Hermione nodded. Remus looked stunned. "Perhaps you should know the full story," added Harry.

Over the next half an hour Harry and Hermione related the entire sequence of events leading up to Voldemort's death. Remus seemed too weak to speak. He probably didn't believe them. Harry saw his expression and produced Voldemort's wand.

"Bloody Hell! This is it. I can't believe this. I don't know how to act," Remus replied weakly.

"Perhaps you should inform the ministry. Aurors need to be sent to The Riddle House for arresting the remaining deatheaters. They would be awaiting the return of their master. What a rude shock, it will be for them," said Harry. Remus shook hands with them and left. Harry and Hermione were still sleepy. They had a small breakfast before turning in again.

They were awakened by the ringing of the doorbell and loud hammering on the front door. Hermione awoke first. Drowsily she went down to open the door. What awaited her outside was totally unexpected.

The media of the entire wizarding world seemed to have gathered there. They all wanted to interview Harry. The word of Voldemort's defeat had spread through the ministry. The wizarding media seemed very excited to see Hermione at the door. She was inundated with questions.

'Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Is he seriously injured or can he have a word with us?"

"We heard you and Mr. Potter are living together. How does it feel to share a celebrity's attention?"

"Miss Granger, are the rumors about your secret love affair with Mr. Potter true?"

Hermione didn't know how to handle all this. These were really absurd and obscene questions. Luckily for her at that very moment Harry came out of the door. The journalists got even more excited by his entry. Cameras started clicking madly. Harry seemed to gauge the situation well. He wasn't perturbed by the questions. He spoke loudly and clearly.

"Hermione and I do not wish to be disturbed at this moment. I am not going to be giving any interviews, so you all can forget that. I am absolutely fit and fine. Any of you having doubts on yesterday's events can see this," said Harry, raising Voldemort's wand in his right hand. Again there was mad clicking of the cameras. Harry took Hermione's hand and walked in.

"I'm Sorry about all those questions they asked you. I heard a few of them while coming down the stairs," said Harry, when they were inside. Hermione turned red.

"It's not your fault Harry. We know how the media is after our fourth year experience," she replied. They again had a small snack. They packed their bags for Ron's house. Tonks would not be coming with them as there was no need for security.

"How dare you two finish the job without me? Weren't the three of us in this together?" said Ron, as Hermione and Harry apparated into his room. He hugged both them, Hermione a little longer than Harry. "Give me the details fast or I'll hex both of you," he added. So they spent the rest of evening discussing the vents of the past few days. Ron was amazed to hear what all Hermione and Harry had gone through.

"Hermione, you must have a tough time with your parents. Are they better now?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulder.

"They are getting better with time. Thanks for the concern, Ron. If it hadn't for Harry, all of us would have been dead by now," replied Hermione. Harry needed to discuss one more thing with Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, you remember how things ended between me and Ginny last year at Hogwarts," he started.

"You don't need to worry about that Harry. She has no problem in getting back with you. Anyway, you had told her that it was her safety which made you two break things off. That is not an issue now so you can get back together," said Ron, not waiting for Harry to finish.

"That's not it Ron. I know Ginny still likes me but I'm not so sure about myself. Of course I like her, but not like that. Last year amidst all that was happening, I got infatuated by her good looks. I don't want to hurt her. However if we continue like last year, she will eventually endure despair," Harry said, not looking at Ron.

"If that's how you feel, I can't do anything. Better finish things off now than let them linger. You need to talk to her," Ron said. Harry was surprised. He had expected Ron to blow up.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend…? Thanks Ron. You have really been very understanding. Something I never expected from you," replied Harry.

"Hey, people can change. Want me to get back to my old self?" Ron joked. Things seemed to be so normal. With the threat of Voldemort gone, it was totally different feeling. All the deatheaters were captured. So there was no threat at all.

That night after dinner, Harry asked Ginny to meet him in her room. Ginny seemed to be excited by this. Harry hated to break her heart like this but he knew he was doing the right thing. Last year after he had started going out with her, he realized it didn't feel right. Though he enjoyed a girl's attention, with Ginny it was like a little sister. She was by no means a Cho Chang. With Cho things had been a disaster. With Ginny, things just didn't work out like he would have liked. He had used Dumbledore's death as an excuse to breakup with her.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny, coming into the room.

"Hi Ginny. I wanted to speak about what happened between us last year. I know that you still like me. Even I like you a lot. But I like you as a younger sister. I'm saying this now so that you don't get hurt later on. Then it would hurt more," Harry said nervously. Ginny looked away and didn't say anything. Harry could see a few tears swimming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Ginny please don't cry. I hurts me to see you like this. It is completely my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you in the common room like that," Harry said, putting his arms around her. She buried her face in her hands. Harry let her be for a while.

"Harry you have really hurt me. I thought we had a future together but if what you are saying is true then you've done the right thing. If I'd got more serious with you, I don't think I would have been able to handle this. It will still hurt though," she finally said.

"That's my girl. I'm really sorry about this. You didn't deserve this. I don't know if it'll make you feel better or not but would you like to go to Bill's wedding with me? As friends I mean," Harry replied.

"I'd like that," said Ginny, with a small smile.

"Great! I had nobody to go with. Thanks for being so strong about this Ginny. It can't be easy for you. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm there. Goodnight," Harry said, pecking her on the cheek. He walked out of the room, satisfied that things had gone off well. He walked into Ron's room, only to be greeted by sheepish looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No Harry, you didn't. Actually Ron just asked me to go to Bill's wedding with him. Since he wasn't using me as a last a last resort, I agreed," replied Hermione.

"That's nice to hear. I'm going with Ginny. As friends, I mean," said Harry. "But you two would be having much more than friendship in your minds," he teased. Both Ron and Hermione blushed.

"Shut up, Harry," scoffed Ron. The three of them chatted for a while before going to bed. The next day would be the day before the wedding. Everyone would be very busy fine tuning the arrangements. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on cooking for everyone.

A lot had changed in one year. When Harry had come to The Burrow before his sixth year, everybody in the Weasley family, with the possible exception of Ron, hated Fleur Delacour. Mrs. Weasley had even tried to set up Bill and Tonks. However things were totally different now. Tonks had publicly proclaimed her love for Bill after he was bitten by Greyback. Most of the family had expected Fleur to walk away but she never left Bill's side during his recovery. This moved everyone and they happily accepted Fleur into the family.

On the day of the wedding everyone was very excited. The ceremony would be taking place in a nearby church. Charlie was Bill's best man while Fleur's sister Gabrielle was the bridesmaid. There were plenty of guests for the reception. Among them were the students and staff of Hogwarts, people from the ministry, members of the order, family, friends and many more. Fleur looked stunning in her dress. Harry was dancing with Ginny, when Professor McGonagall taped on his shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you Potter," she asked Harry.

"Sure Professor," replied Harry. They walked to one side of the reception hall.

"First of all I want to congratulate and thank you for what you did. Not that I approve you going away alone but you did plan everything well," McGonagall said.

"Thank you very much. I guess Hogwarts will be reopening now," replied Harry.

"You've made sure of that. So unfortunately you will have to come back to school to continue your studies. Remember this is your NEWT year. You have to be very systematic," said McGonagall.

"I'll do my best Professor," said Harry.

"I have a lot of work to do. Many new appointments have to be made. So I'm afraid I'll have to leave now. Give my regards to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," McGonagall said before walking away.

Harry and Hermione returned back to Hermione's home the next day. Remus was waiting for them with some good news.

"Hermione, I'm happy to inform you that your parents have made a quick recovery and will be returning home later in tonight," he said.

"That's great news Remus. I hope they are alright. I feel guilty for not visiting them for the past two days. There was a lot happening with the wedding," she said.

That afternoon Harry and Hermione didn't apparate to the hospital but took a cab. Robert and Diana would be coming back with them. They had improved dramatically. Though some of the mental effects remained physically they were almost back to normal. They could walk around and eat solid food. While they were coming back from the hospital Harry felt a bit awkward. This arrangement of staying with Hermione was only till her parents returned home. What would he do now? Surely he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. Hermione saw his discomfort and understood everything immediately. On reaching home the four of them sat down in the living room.

"Mum, do you think it would be okay if Harry stayed with us for the rest of the holidays?" asked Hermione.

"I don't want to intrude Hermione. You have got together with your parents after a long time. You'd like to have some privacy with them, wouldn't you?" Harry interjected.

"Nonsense. Now you are as good as family Harry. You saved all of us. Your presence will be no intrusion at all. In fact Diana and I would like to know you better. Please stay with us, it'll be our pleasure," said Robert. Diana nodded in agreement.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate your hospitality," replied Harry. Robert and Diana excused themselves. They wanted to go to bed early. Harry and Hermione remained in the living room. Harry decided to touch a subject about which he had been curious for a long time.

"So how are you and Ron getting along?" he asked.

"We are getting along fine. Why wouldn't we?" shrugged Hermione.

"You know that I don't mean it like that Hermione. Do you like him, more than a friend?" asked Harry again, making his point very clear. Hermione blushed. "You can tell me", Harry added.

"Probably I do. I'm not sure. It just feels nice to have his attention. I guess I got jealous over his affair with Lavender, but since then things have gone well," she replied.

"Has he asked you officially or even hinted it?" quizzed Harry.

"No, none of that. I don't even know if he likes me that way," Hermione said.

"Don't be thick Hermione. It's common knowledge that he's fancied you for ages. Even a first year knows this. So now I see the feeling is mutual. What are you going to do about it?" said Harry.

"I don't know how to act. Isn't it the guy who normally asks first?" queried Hermione.

"Normally it is that way. But knowing Ron, he wouldn't ask you in a hundred years. I guess he doesn't want to risk your friendship. You have to take the initiative. Either ask him directly or give him enough hints so that he is forced to ask you. Believe me when I say, you won't be rejected," replied Harry.

"I don't know. I've never got into anything like this before," said Hermione, clearly still not confident.

"I have an idea. Ron, you and I are to meet at Diagon Alley in a few days time. I'll purposely go somewhere, so that you two are alone. You can talk to him then," Harry said, enthusiastically.

"I don't want you to be alone Harry," Hermione objected.

"Don't be silly! For once I can manage myself. Besides you two really need this time alone," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Today was Harry's birthday. He would be finally turning seventeen. He got up quite early. He was surprised not to find any gifts or cards awaiting him. Normally there were plenty. He walked down to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" squealed Hermione. She had convinced her parents to have a small birthday party for Harry. Since they had just recovered they didn't want to have anything big. However there was a large chocolate truffle cake on the table. Along with them were all the gifts and cards Harry had received. There seemed to be a lot more this year. Harry guessed this had to do with the defeat of Voldemort. He had never had a birthday party before, so he still stood shocked.

"What's all this?" he asked foolishly.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said, hugging him. Robert and Diana too wished him heartily.

"Hermione said you've never enjoyed a proper birthday. So we planned this for you. Hope you like it," said Diana.

"I love it! Thanks a lot all of you. I don't have words to describe my elation at the moment," said Harry. He was really grateful for this. Later in the morning he opened his gifts with Hermione. They included Canon's quidditch team jersey from Ron, a book on advanced defense spells from Lupin, joke shop products from Fred and George, the usual jumper from Mrs. Weasley, sweats from Neville, a tracksuit from Robert and Diana and finally a new and improved broomstick servicing kit from Hermione.

Without doubt it was Harry's best birthday ever. In fact it was his only birthday which was celebrated. He couldn't wait to speak about it with Ron. He would be meeting him the next day at Diagon Alley. Their letters from Hogwarts had arrived. One surprising thing mentioned by McGonagall was the delay in the announcing of the Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione, who was a certainty for Head Girl couldn't hide her disappointment. She had been very keen to show her badge to her parents. Now she would have to wait till school reopened.

Next day Harry and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley after breakfast. Ron was already waiting for them. They had a butterbear each before Harry decided it was time for him to move away.

"Hey I've got some work at Gringotts. I'll join you two later," he said, winking at Hermione. She looked nervous. He walked out of the door.

"So how are your parents, Hermione?" asked Ron, starting a conversation.

"They have improved a lot. Physically they are fit. Sometimes they have trouble sleeping but overall it's much better than expected," replied Hermione. "Ron, would you mind going outside for a walk? It's very crowded in here."

"Sure," said Ron. Together they walked out. A chilly wind had started blowing. This was unusual for this season. The two of them felt cold but decided to walk all the same.

"Walking might help us warm up," said Hermione.

"You must have enjoyed spending time with Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't have you two over. With Bill's wedding and everything, mum was really tired. I wish I could spend some more time with you… I mean you two," said Ron, looking away after the last comment.

"I would have liked that too. It was very nice with Harry but I missed you all the same," replied Hermione. It was getting chillier by the minute. Both of them had reached a quiet, empty place when…

"Ouch!" cried Hermione. She was about to fall to the ground but Ron caught her.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron, concerned.

"I just twisted my ankle. Let's just sit for a while, I'll be okay," replied Hermione. Both of them sat down on the grass. Hermione was shivering with the wind.

"Are you cold?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Do you want to get closer… body warmth might help," said Ron. Hermione hesitated but Ron didn't wait for her reply. He moved his body next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Hermione's heart started pounding. As she looked up to speak, the wind made her hair fly all over her face. Ron gently moved her hair behind her ears.

"I hope you are feeling better," said Ron.

"Yes, thanks a lot Ron. You were great help. I don't know what I'd do without you," Hermione replied, resting her head on his chest. Ron stiffened.

"What's going on here? What are we doing?" he asked tentatively.

"Don't be in denial mode Ron. Just say it. It's only me after all. You've known me for six years, haven't you?" replied Hermione, finally breaking the barrier. She had observed Ron's actions over the past few minutes and her doubts had vanished. Ron looked stricken.

"You mean that you want…" he couldn't complete. "You want us to g-get t-together?" he said, literally shaking.

"If you ask me I'd be happy to," replied Hermione simply. Ron relaxed.

"I really like you Hermione. I'm sorry for being such a git with Lavender but I promise to do better with you," he said.

"I like you too. Very much. I guess this makes us a couple," Hermione said, with a smile on her ace. Ron leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. It was a gentle first kiss.

"Most certainly," replied Ron as they pulled away. Hermione stood up with a jump.

"Come on! Let's go indoors. I'm freezing out here," said Hermione. Ron gaped at her.

"Hadn't you sprained your ankle?" Ron asked, with surprise.

"Oh, that was just an excuse to sit down with you," Hermione said cheekily.

"So Hermione Granger has turned naughty… I need to fix that. I heard that you are ticklish," started Ron.

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley," shouted Hermione, starting to run. Ron chased her, catching her quite easily. Both of them fell to the floor as Ron tried to tickle her. He was almost on top of her. She was about to warn him not to tickle when he covered her mouth with his. This was far more passionate and lengthy as compared to the first kiss. Both of them were breathless by the time they pulled apart.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione holding hands when he met them near Gringotts. He knew his plan had worked.

"Congrats both of you!" he said, punching Ron on the back.

"Thank you, matchmaker," Ron replied. Hermione nodded. The three of them spent some more time at Diagon Alley before it was time to disperse. Ron promised to visit them during the holidays. That night Hermione wanted to talk to Harry.

"Harry thanks a lot for your help. I don't think Ron and I could have got together without your inputs," she said.

"You're welcome," replied Harry.

"Harry, are you okay with this," she asked softly. Harry looked at her confused.

"Do I need to remind you that I made this happen? If I wasn't okay with it, why would I encourage you?" he said.

"I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight Harry, I should be getting to bed," said Hermione. She walked towards her bedroom. Harry stared after her. Something seemed to be bothering her. He guessed she was just apprehensive about getting into a relationship for the first time.

The rest of the holidays passed quickly. Ron visited them once every week. Things between Ron and Hermione were going well. Harry didn't feel left out with them getting together. Finally it was time for them to get back to Hogwarts. On the day they were leaving, Robert summoned Harry to have a quick word.

"Harry, we've already thanked you but I can't help it. What you did for us this summer was… I don't have words to describe it. I just don't mean saving us. You were alone in this house with Hermione for days. She was emotionally unstable. Even a decent guy would be tempted to take advantage of such a situation. I'm sure you understand what I mean. But you were truly honest and made sure no harm came Hermione's way. So I'd like to thank you one final time," he said.

"I would never even think of such a thing. Hermione's my best friend and I'll do everything I can to see her happy," replied Harry, embarrassed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment to themselves in the Hogwarts Express. They discussed a lot about the coming year. Hermione seemed very focused on the NEWTs.

"That's a sight I love so much," said Harry, pointing towards the castle.

"Can't believe this is the last time we'll be traveling to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Remember the first time the three of us met on this train. In fact it was this very compartment. What a coincidence!" added Ron. They learned on the train that Draco Malfoy would not be coming back to Hogwarts. Though the three of them were happy on hearing this, Harry couldn't help feeling that he'd miss his encounters with Malfoy at Hogwarts. There had been plenty of them in the train itself.

They got down at the station and were greeted by Hagrid's shouts calling the first years. The three of them would miss all these scenes from the next year. But there was no need to think about all these things now. Such feelings were for the end of the year. Now was the time to enjoy. There was whole year at Hogwarts to look forward to.


	5. Life Goes On

Chapter Five: Life Goes On

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, after the sorting ceremony ended. "I'm so glad that after the uncertainties of last year all of us are together again. We owe this to Mr. Potter." The hall erupted with claps. Harry looked embarrassed but managed to smile.

"A lot of changes have taken place in the faculty this year. I would like all of you to listen to me before welcoming our new teachers. Due to the sad demise of Professor Dumbledore I have had to take over as Headmistress, with Professor Sprout as my deputy. So in my place Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Transfiguration. Our Potions master Horace Slughorn had specially come back from retirement for last year. He will not be with us this year. His place will be taken over by someone special. During the holidays famous aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom recovered after spending fifteen years at St. Mungos. While Frank has decided to back to his old job, Alice has kindly agreed to teach Potions here. Finally I'd like to welcome back Remus Lupin as the teacher of Defense Against Dark Arts. Professor Snape after an early retirement has settled down in New Zealand. I'd also mention that Professor Longbottom and Professor Lupin will be the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. Now please welcome our new teachers with a bid round of applause," McGonagall announced.

The three new Professors walked into the hall shaking hands with McGonagall. Harry's thoughts wandered away to many different things. He was elated to hear about Neville's parents. Neville had been his loyal friend throughout his years at Hogwarts. However he was angered to hear that Snape had got away after killing Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to confront McGonagall about this. He was glad to see Remus and Tonks in the faculty. It looked like they finally had a good set of teachers. McGonagall continued speaking.

"Now for something you all must have been waiting for. Head Boy and Head Girl! Well, the choice of Head Girl was one of the easiest in the history of Hogwarts. I and my fellow colleagues have unanimously chosen Hermione Granger as the new Head Girl. Miss Granger if you can come up and collect your badge," she said.

Hermione covered her face with her palms. Ron hugged her and kissed her cheek. Harry thumped her on the back. Hermione shyly collected her badge from McGonagall. Ron looked at her proudly. His heart was beating fast. The announcement of the Head Boy would be next. He was one of the frontrunners for the post. It would be wonderful to share the Head student's quarters with her. He looked up anxiously at McGonagall. If only she would make him Head Boy…

"On the other hand the choice for Head Boy was very difficult indeed. It is common belief that only a prefect can become a Head Boy. But that is not true. This year we have a non prefect as our Head Boy. I'd like to ask Harry Potter to come up please," she said.

Harry wasn't all that surprised. It was only special circumstances that prevented him from being a prefect. He did have a reasonably good academic record. He happily walked up to McGonagall to collect his badge. Hermione hugged him when he came back to his seat. Ron shook his hand. Harry didn't see the disappointed look on his face. McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared on the table. Almost everybody ate hungrily. Nobody noticed Ron was for once nibbling at his food. After food was finished Professor Longbottom walked towards them.

"Hello! I just saw Harry and Hermione. You must be Ron. Neville speaks so much about the three of you. As the head of Gryffindor I need to take Harry and Hermione to the Head's quarters," she said. The two of them got up to follow her. That was when Harry noticed the look on Ron's face. Harry knew that expression. Ron was jealous. He decided to deal with that later. They entered into the Gryffindor common room. Professor Longbottom tapped the wall with her wand. A door appeared.

"This door will be visible to the two of you only. Soon it will be password protected. The quarter decides on its password every year. This password will be strictly confidential. Not even the teachers are to know it. There is a fireplace connected to the Headmistress' office in case of emergencies. Both of you have separate bedrooms and bathrooms. There is a common room for both of you to study. As you get inside the magical quill lying on the common room table will write the password," she said, making way for them to go in.

"Professor Longbottom, we are glad to have you here. I hope you enjoy being with us. Neville must be ecstatic with your recovery," Harry said, trying to make a good impression on his new Potions teacher.

"Thank you for that. Neville is very pleased as expected. Frank and I are also very happy to be in the thick of things once again," she replied before waving at them and walking away. Harry and Hermione walked to the common room table. The quill floated in the air. It looked as if it was thinking. Harry was reminded of the sorting hat. Finally it wrote 'Philia' in the air.

"Strange! I wonder what that means," commented Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"You would much rather have had Ron here, wouldn't you?" asked Harry, sitting down. Hermione looked back at him confused.

"What are you saying Harry? Why would I want that?" Hermione asked in response.

"You can tell me the truth Hermione. I saw the look on his face. It seemed that both of you had great plans for this place," said Harry. Hermione looked angry.

"Harry James Potter! I want to make one thing very clear. Just because Ron is my boyfriend, it doesn't mean I have lost my sense of right and wrong. Ron and I have never even discussed this. You were the best person for the job. You very well know why you didn't become a prefect. In fact even if it weren't you, Ron wouldn't have been a good choice for Head Boy. He always neglected his prefect duties. So don't you dare say such things about me," she said, loudly. Harry was ashamed.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I jumped to conclusions," he said.

"It's okay but never do that again," Hermione replied. "Perhaps we should go and join the others. They'll think that we are antisocial." Both of them walked out. The students in the common room seemed stunned to see them appearing out of the wall.

Next day the seventh years were happy to see their first class would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had a great reputation among most students. He had by far been the best among the six previous teachers. They were keenly waiting to learn new curses and hexes. However when Professor Lupin entered, his first words disappointed them.

"Wands away everybody. No book required either. Today's class will be fully oral," he said. Seeing the glum look on everyone's faces he laughed. "Let me assure you that I'm not a practitioner of Dolores Umbridge's philosophy," he added. The students seemed relieved. Lupin continued.

"At the moment a Dark side doesn't exist. So until another dark wizard as powerful as Voldemort rises, we needn't fear. Fear. That is the key word. You have to overcome your fear of the dark side. Voldemort's power and self belief grew tremendously when he got to know people feared to speak his name. So as your first lesson you all have to learn to say 'Voldemort'. This is a lesson for most of the Professors including the Headmistress and all students from first to seventh year," he announced. Most students looked terrified at the prospect of saying Voldemort's name, especially Ron. Harry looked bored. So did Hermione. Both of them had said the name plenty of times and had no fear. Lupin walked up to them.

"The Headmistress tells me that you and Miss Granger already speak this name. So this lesson is no use for the two of you. She would like to meet the two of you in her office," he told Harry. Both of them nodded before heading towards the Head's quarters. They would be using the fireplace to reach McGonagall.

"Good morning to both of you. I hope you've settled down in your new quarters," McGonagall said as they entered her office through the fireplace.

"Good morning Professor. We've settled down alright. Professor Lupin said that you wanted to meet us," replied Hermione, politely. Harry nodded. He looked at the new portrait of Dumbledore which was hanging on the wall. It winked towards him.

"Well, both of you would be wasting your time in the class, so I wondered if you had any questions regarding your new duties," McGonagall said. Neither Harry nor Hermione had any doubts. So Harry decided to confront her about Snape.

"Professor, could you enlighten me why Severus Snape got away with murder. Literally I mean," asked Harry, trying to keep his voice cool. McGonagall sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you asked this. So I should tell you the full story. Please have a seat," she replied. Harry and Hermione sat down with McGonagall opposite them.

"It all started when Albus tried to destroy the ring. It was his big mistake. The injury in his hand was not an ordinary one. His hand was poisoned. With the help of magic he could control it but that sort of poisoning is not curable. Albus would have died within a month or two anyway. This was where Severus came in. Albus knew V-Voldemort told his secrets only highly trusted deatheaters. The location of his horcruxes would certainly rank as a top secret. Severus' position among the deatheaters was not at the highest level. Albus thought that by killing him Severus could work his way to the top with Vol-Voldemort. Then we would probably get to know the location of the horcruxes," she said. Harry was not convinced.

"Then why did you speak of Snape like that during the funeral. Surely you knew that it was Professor Dumbledore's wish to be killed," he asked.

"Unfortunately I knew nothing of this. Albus didn't tell about this to anyone except Severus. He didn't want us to divert our attention towards him. It was Severus who told me all this when he came to Hogwarts after your victory over Voldemort," McGonagall replied. Harry was enraged at this. Hermione also seemed angry as she stood up to speak. But Harry beat her.

"And you believed his bullshit of a story! He was just trying to save his ass because his master was gone. He fed you a bunch of lies," shouted Harry. Hermione covered her mouth, shocked to hear Harry addressing McGonagall like this.

"Please mind your language Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. Contrary to your belief I haven't lost my ability to think. A tongue can lie but memories can't lie. Severus showed me his conversation with Albus through a Pensieve. He felt that there was no place for him here anymore, so he shifted to New Zealand. He didn't go alone though…" she was interrupted by Hermione.

"Did Draco Malfoy go with him?" Hermione asked.

"You're right Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy was given a choice of going back to his parents or to go with Severus. He knew he'd have to turn to the dark side incase he went to his parents. He didn't want that. So he went along with Severus. I offered to let him continue at Hogwarts but he wouldn't listen. Severus has now formally adopted him," she finished. For the second time in as many days Harry felt like an idiot. He quietly apologized to McGonagall. Just as they were leaving, McGonagall called out to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, though I'm not the Head of Gryffindor anymore, I'd like to remind you that as the quidditch captain you should hold trials as soon as possible," she said. Harry nodded.

Seventh year was hard work. All the teachers made sure that the students didn't go easy on their work. Harry had decided to hold trials on the twenty eighth of September. Ron was almost a certainty for keeper. His jealousy seemed to have eased. Harry deduced Hermione must have spoken to him. On the day of the trials Hermione watched from the stands. Harry and Ron were conducting the trials. After a long workout the team was selected. Harry and Ron of course were seeker and keeper respectively. Ginny Weasley and Damelza Robins retained their position of Chasers. Dean Thomas replaced Katie Bell, who had graduated. Jimmy Peakes was joined by Dennis Creevey as Beater. Hermione walked towards Harry and Ron when practice finished.

"Harry you are some flier! Those final moves were fantastic," she said.

"I love flying. I'm so good that know-it-all Granger praises me before her own boyfriend," Harry teased Ron. Ron scowled at him. Harry and Hermione were laughing.

"Now would be a good time to stand up for me Hermione," said Ron, sarcastically.

"Sorry Ron! We didn't mean to laugh at you. However truths have to be accepted. You are a great flier but nobody can match Harry on his broom. Even you know that. Harry isn't the youngest player in the century for nothing," Hermione replied. Ron relaxed. Harry had just gone to change when Ron took Hermione aside.

"Can you meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight? We are both prefects so it is not a risk," he asked her.

"Sure," replied Hermione. She wondered what Ron wanted. After Harry and Ron had changed they went back to the castle. Now that Gryffindor had a team, a great burden was lifted of Harry's shoulders.

Later that night Hermione crept up the Astronomy tower. She couldn't see anyone. Had Ron tricked her? Just then she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"You are full of surprises today. So what's your motive for asking me to come here?" she asked.

"With all the work we have in seventh year, we hardly get any time to spend together. So I thought it would be nice to act like a normal couple for once," Ron said. It was dark but the full moon ensured enough light. Ron put his arms around Hermione. She didn't know what Ron was thinking. Without warning he kissed her.

They kissed on and off for several minutes. Hermione was actually getting tired but Ron showed no sign of relenting. Now his tongue was demanding entry into her mouth. She was a hesitant but didn't refuse. Things quickly went beyond passionate.

"Ron…," started Hermione but Ron brought back his mouth down to hers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," said Ron finally pulling apart. Before Hermione could say anything he was at it again. Seeing no resistance from Hermione he went a step further. He put his hand under her jumper. Hermione momentarily froze before stopping him by pushing him away.

"Ron, what do you think you were doing?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away," Ron replied meekly. He didn't know how to act at this moment.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should go to bed now," said Hermione, getting up.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Ron said, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Ron. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, walking away. She didn't wait for Ron.

Despite what she said Hermione was not okay. She lay awake in her bed recollecting what all had happened in the past hour. Even before Ron's final move things didn't feel right. She had always imagined kissing a guy would be a wonderful experience. This wasn't wonderful to her. Ron seemed a bit too aggressive. She pushed these thoughts out. This was her first major relationship. She was just not ready for what was to coming. Things would be okay tomorrow.

As Hermione thought, things were indeed okay. Ron and Hermione didn't talk about what happened the previous day at all. Both of them took not talking as a sign of peace. Within a few days they had virtually forgotten that incident.

On the fifth of October a notice interested all the students.

_This year Hogwarts will be holding a ball on Halloween. Students from all years are welcome to attend. Proper dance robes need to be worn on the occasion. The venue will be the Great Hall. Entry starts at 7:00 pm._

_Alice Longbottom_

_Head, Gryffindor_

The gossips about who was going with who started. Within a week most students had their dates fixed. Ron was of course going with Hermione. Ginny was going with Neville. Lavender was going with Seamus. Dean was going with Parvati.

Harry was in no mood to go. His past two relationships had failed. If he went with someone unknown it could lead to something like Cho. He wished he could go with somebody, just as friends. But his only two female friends, Hermione and Ginny were already booked. Also it wouldn't be right to go with Ginny after he'd broken up wit her. As Harry was thinking this out, Ginny and Luna Lovegood walked towards him.

"Hi Harry. Have you found a date yet?" she asked. It had taken Ginny sometime but finally she seemed to be getting over Harry.

"I don't think I'll go. I don't want to go with someone unknown and all my friends are already going with somebody else," he replied.

"Why don't you go with Luna? I mean… you two know each other. It's just one dance. Only as friends if that is what you are looking for," babbled Ginny. Luna turned red.

"Ginny, don't force Harry like that. If he wants he can ask me directly," she said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. That is if you'd like to go, Luna. We did go to one of Slughorn's parties together. So what do you say Luna?" Harry asked.

"Alright then," replied Luna quickly. Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

"See, I solved both your problems with one stroke. I'm a genius!" she started boasting. Harry and Luna laughed.

The first quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Slytherin's new captain was Vincent Crabbe, their Beater. A skinny second year named Andrew Strauss was their Seeker. Harry reluctantly shook hands with Crabbe. The game started on Madam Hooch's whistle. Luna Lovegood was the commentator.

"Blaise with the quaffle…… passes to Nott…… moves forward… shoots…… tremendous save by Weasley. Gryffindor have possession. Thomas charging ahead….. dodges bludger thrown by Goyle…… passes to Robins who immediately sends it towards Weasley…… Weasley shoots…… AND SCORES. TEN-ZERO to Gryffindor."

The match was evenly balanced. Neither team could open up a big advantage. Gryffindor had Ron to thank for a few fantastic saves. It was down to the Seekers. While Harry was the experienced one, Strauss definitely had the advantage when it came to build. Harry had caught sight of the snitch twice but it disappeared quickly. Now he could see it again. Strauss was closer to it. Harry quietly moved towards it, trying to avoid Strauss' attention. Strauss didn't seem to notice his movements. The snitch too didn't fly away. Harry discretely closed his fingers around it. Nobody seemed to have noticed this. Harry raised his arm to signal.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch…… GRYFFINDOR WINS!" shouted Luna Lovegood. The players congratulated one another. Hermione was walking towards them to congratulate Harry and Ron. As soon as Ron saw her, he kissed her before she could say anything. There were catcalls and whistles. The whole school was watching. Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She fled the scene. Ron tried to stop her but she was already too far away. He decided to tackle her later. This was time for celebration.

Harry was already in the Head's quarters. Ron waited in the common room for Hermione to come by. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him. Hermione didn't even acknowledge his presence as she walked towards her quarters.

"Hey Hermione, wait! I wanted to talk to you," hollered Ron.

"What do you need to talk about? You got what you wanted, didn't you?" asked Hermione, sarcastically.

"What do you mean by I 'got what I wanted'," Ron countered.

"You wanted to show off in front of the whole school. You did that," Hermione answered.

"How could you think that? I only kissed you because I wanted to. You know that very well," said Ron.

"Don't lie to me Ron. You didn't even look towards me after winning the match. Only when I was near you thought you'll make a show of it. It was you who had won the match. So I should have kissed you, not the other way round," Hermione replied.

"If you were going to kiss anyway, then what the hell is your bloody problem?" asked Ron, getting angry.

"There is a BIG difference Ron. I wouldn't have made a show of it. But you couldn't wait for an opportunity like this," said Hermione.

"Hermione, for Heavens sake, it was a happy occasion. You are my girlfriend. I can kiss you whenever and wherever I want. Don't say you didn't enjoy it," shouted Ron, losing all patience. Hermione looked shocked at this last comment. It took her a while to speak.

"I may be your girlfriend Ron BUT I'M NOT LAVENDER BROWN. I KNOW YOU HAD PLENTY OF 'LIBERTIES' WITH HER. DON'T PRESUME YOU'LL HAVE ALL OF THEM WITH ME," she screamed and ran into the Head's quarters.


	6. From Bad to Worse

Chapter Six: From Bad to Worse

Harry was reading in the common room of the Head's quarters when Hermione walked in. She looked terrible. Her eyes were watery. Her face was red with anger.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, seeing her like this.

"Ronald Weasley is the world's biggest git," Hermione shouted. She sat down on the sofa. The tears she was trying to hold back started falling. Harry understood that something was drastically wrong. Hermione needed comforting. He sat down besides her. He put his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face into his arms and cried freely. It took her a few minutes to regain composure.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help," said Harry gently, patting her back. She kept quiet for sometime. Both she and Ron had said some horrible things to each other. She didn't want Harry to know all that. On the other hand she wanted to tell Harry what had happened because she wanted his advice on what to do next. She decided to tell him most of the things, leaving the shouting match out.

"You saw how Ron kissed me after the quidditch match. I felt really awkward at that moment, so I ran away. It was clear to me that he only did it to make a show of it. I didn't like it one bit. A while ago, he tried to talk to me. I told him exactly what I felt and it kept getting worse. We ended up shouting at each other," she explained. She waited anxiously for Harry to respond. His opinion meant a lot to her.

"Well, he shouldn't have kissed you like that in front of the whole school. Even if he really wanted to, it would seem like a show to any third party. So you're right on that front," said Harry. Hermione smiled slightly.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Hermione.

"Fights like this between couples are quite common. You both will get over it in no time. If I know Ron well, I think he'll apologize to you first thing tomorrow morning. To make peace even you should apologize, even if you feel it wasn't your fault," replied Harry. Hermione seemed satisfied.

"Thanks Harry, I couldn't have done without you tonight. This was really tough on me but with your help it became a lot easier," said Hermione gratefully. They said goodnight before Hermione walked off.

Harry sat contended. It felt so good to have helped Hermione. He had probably helped every person in the world by killing Voldemort. But having helped his best friend, it felt totally different. She had needed him and he had been there for her. When she had walked in she was in a terrible state. By the time she went into her bedroom, her mood had significantly improved and he was responsible for it.

Next morning Harry and Hermione walked to breakfast together. Hermione was apprehensive about facing Ron. Harry told her to be calm and things would work out themselves. Ron wasn't at there at breakfast. Hermione waited anxiously for him but he didn't come. Hermione was now worried. After she finished breakfast she rushed up to the Gryffindor common room. As she was about to enter she collided head on with someone.

"Cant you look…," she started but stopped when she saw who the person was. It was Ron.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron, awkwardly.

"Hi," said Hermione, the collision totally forgotten. Ron looked like he was trying to think what to say. Finally he spoke.

"Hermione, I was an idiot after the match. I'm sorry for not acknowledging that last night," he said quietly. Hermione admired Harry's interpretation of the whole situation. He had been absolutely right.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting," replied Hermione. Ron sighed in relief.

"So are we okay then," he asked, just to make sure.

"I guess," replied Hermione. Even though the fight was over, things still seemed awkward. Ron decided to break the ice.

"Since we are alone here, you wouldn't mind this," he said, softly kissing her. Hermione didn't think he'd kiss her after what had happened the day before. She smiled to let him know things were okay.

Halloween day arrived. Everyone was excited about the ball. Harry was happy that he was going after all. If he didn't go his absence would stand out. Going with Luna wasn't that bad. He had been asked by two girls. One was Romilda Vane, whom Harry hated. Some people were sure to tease him for going with Loony but he couldn't care less. Ron. Hermione, Luna and he would be going together. He waited with Ron for the girls to arrive. They arrived exactly at ten minutes to seven. Luna looked cute in her light green attire. Hermione looked very pretty but hadn't done her hair like she had done for the Yule ball in fourth year. Ron looked slightly downcast.

"Hi," said Hermione, taking Ron's hand.

"Hi, why didn't you do your hair like in fourth year? You looked great like that," Ron couldn't help saying. Hermione was taken aback.

"Are you implying that I don't look good today?" Hermione asked coolly.

"I never said that," replied Ron quickly. Hermione didn't seem convinced.

"Ron, unlike in fourth year my hair is not that bushy now. So I decided to go with my natural look. I hate it when I don't look like myself," she explained. Ron nodded. Hermione still wasn't sure but let go. This was enjoyment time. Harry and Luna had already gone in. Ron and Hermione followed them.

The Weird Sisters were again the musicians. They played song after song as the couples danced. Harry's dancing had improved since his fourth year. So Luna had a much better time than Parvati. Ron and Hermione seemed to be enjoying themselves. Finally Harry and Luna sat down for a breather. Harry got some drinks for them.

"Thanks for coming with me Luna. I never thought I'd enjoying dancing someday," said Harry.

"You're welcome. Even I enjoyed it," said Luna, looking towards Ron. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"I heard you were dating Gregory Goyle," said Harry, half smiling.

"Yeah right," said Luna, still staring at Ron, "Excuse me, what did you just say, Harry? Did I hear correctly?"

"Glad to have your attention. Have you finished daydreaming about Ron?" laughed Harry. Luna blushed deeply.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked.

"Too obvious I should say. You were totally lost," said Harry, laughing.

"Sorry for that," replied Luna. She seemed embarrassed.

"Since when have you fancied him?" asked Harry. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he added. Luna didn't reply at once. Harry thought that he was making her uncomfortable. He was about to speak when Luna replied.

"I'll tell you Harry but you aren't allowed to say this to anybody," she said. Harry nodded. "I liked him when we met in the Hogwarts Express two years back. To start with it was just a silly childhood crush. But as time passed I grew more serious. Ron always had a good sense of humor and made me laugh. You would have noticed how I always wished him before a quidditch match. I used to cheer for him throughout the matches. At one point I thought he was reciprocating my feelings. How wrong I was. He never thought of me as anything beyond his sister's friend. Now he's with Hermione…," Luna stopped. It was killing her to say all this. While speaking the last few words her voice choked. Harry was surprised by her confession.

"Luna, I had no idea you were this serious. Why didn't you talk to him? Maybe things could have worked out," he said gently.

"No point in crying over spilt milk. Ron and Hermione are together now. They look so happy. There is absolutely no chance for me. I may as well move ahead. Thanks Harry for listening to me. I needed to talk about this with someone," said Luna quickly. Harry felt sorry for Luna. No wonder she was reluctant about coming to the ball. Even he had been reluctant but his reasons were totally different.

"Don't look so serious Harry. Whatever I feel for Ron has to end now. Come on tell me about your love life. Any girl you like?" she asked.

"As I told you the other day I'm not going to get involved with any girl just for the sake of it. I've had a horror experience with Cho and things didn't work out with Ginny. I don't want my list of failed relationships to grow. So I'm prepared to wait. When I find the perfect girl, I'll make my move," replied Harry in a very assured voice. He was very firm about this. Luna looked impressed.

"That's great Harry but if I asked you to describe the qualities of your ideal girl, what would they be?" Luna asked. Harry thought about this.

"Well… she has to be a very good friend. Without that I wouldn't even start. That was my mistake with Cho. Friendship always comes before romantic involvement. Then my liking for her should not depend on looks and not be based on an infatuation. That was what went wrong with Ginny. What I felt for her was just an infatuation. I should be able to trust her with everything. She should be good at heart. Both of us should be there for each other in times of joy as well as despair. Lastly she should know me as well as I know myself," Harry said seriously.

"Wow Harry. You sound like a philosopher. You will certainly keep you future girlfriend very happy," said Luna. "I'll be right back Harry. I want to fix my hair. It's become quite messy," she added before getting up.

Harry sat alone. His answer to Luna's last question was right from his heart. He had always thought this way after breaking up with Ginny but had never expressed it. His gaze traveled towards Ron and Hermione who were still dancing. That was when something huge hit him. There was just one person who satisfied all the above qualities. Harry was amazed that he had not thought about her before. It was Hermione.

Harry recapped all that he had said in his mind. Hermione was probably his closest friend. She remained his friend even when Ron had turned against him. He had never been infatuated by her. Unlike Ron he never cared how she looked. Of course he was surprised during the Yule Ball but that was mainly because she looked different. She was very good at heart. Her attitude towards house elves showed that. Both of them trusted each other fully. There was not a secret he'd kept from her. They had shared happy and sad moments together. Whether it was winning the quidditch cup, preparing polyjuice potion, saving Sirius, preparing for the Triwizard Tournament tasks or rushing to the ministry, they were always together. There were times Ron had not been able to go but Hermione was always there. Harry was sure she knew him better than he knew himself.

Hermione was the girl he had been looking for. She was right under his nose but he had missed her. Now there was no way to get her. He hated himself for helping Ron and Hermione getting together. He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice Luna coming back. She was followed by Ron and Hermione. All of them had sat down but Harry was still oblivious of everything.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice asked. The voice made Harry's stomach turn upside down though it was so familiar that he could recognize it in his sleep.

"Nothing Hermione, just passing time," replied Harry hurriedly. The four of them chatted for sometime. Harry was finding it hard to look at Hermione. He wished he hadn't said those things to Luna. Then he wouldn't feel this way.

"Let's go and dance again," said Ron, taking Hermione's hand.

"Actually Ron, why don't we exchange partners for this last bit?" suggested Hermione. Both Harry and Luna looked up anxiously.

"Sure, why not?" replied Ron, taking Luna's hand this time. Luna didn't have any time to say anything. Harry still sat in his place, making no movement.

"You game for a dance Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded and they got back to the dance floor. Both of them danced to a slow song that was playing.

"You're better than Ron, Harry. But don't tell him that," said Hermione. The truth was that Ron was more interested in holding Hermione close than in dancing. After a while it had got physically tiring.

"Thanks," replied Harry. It felt so wonderful to dance with Hermione. As he looked towards Ron and Luna he couldn't help feeling this was the way things should have been. He was getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose control. When the song ended he excused himself.

"Hermione, I'm quite tired. I think I'll retire to my bedroom," he said. Hermione looked concerned but Harry didn't wait. He said goodbye to Ron and Luna before walking towards the Head's quarters.

Harry was looking through his suitcase to see if he could find a pair of socks he seemed to have lost when his hand touched a glass bottle. He took it out. It was Felix Felices. Horace Slughorn had given it to him the previous year but he hadn't used it all. His mind at the moment was focused only on Hermione and his new feelings for her. Had this been a year ago he would have immediately used the potion to get together with her. But not this time. He believed a relationship based on deceit could never last. If he and Hermione ever got together, they would do it naturally. Not with some silly potion. He kept the bottle back.

The weekend after Halloween was a Hogsmede weekend. Harry, Ron and Hermione were finishing their homework in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, as usual finished her work first, followed by Harry.

"Harry I hope you are coming to Hogsmede. We'll have lots of fun," said Hermione.

"Wouldn't you and Ron want to be alone? I don't want to come between the two of you," said Harry. He didn't want to go as it wouldn't help his situation with feelings for Hermione.

"Nonsense. You're coming and that's it," said Hermione firmly.

"I'm not sure Hermione…" started Harry but stopped seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Fine! I'll come but I'll leave you two alone after sometime. You do need time to yourselves," he said. Since he had finished his work he went into the quarters. Hermione remained with Ron.

"Why did you do that Hermione? We hardly have any time together. Whatever little we have, you always spoil by bringing in Harry," said Ron hotly.

"Ron, the three of us became friends much before the two of us got together. And I will not let that change. The three of us always go together and this time will be no different. Friendship means a lot to me, if you don't know," replied Hermione.

"Have it your way. I don't want us to fight again. I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with you alone," said Ron, giving up. Hermione was as stubborn as a mule. There was no point in arguing with her.

"That's better. We will get to spend time together. Didn't you hear what Harry said? He'll leave us alone after a while," said Hermione happily.

On Sunday Harry, Ron and Hermione were having butterbear at Three Broomsticks. After a long time coming to Hogsmede was not a security concern for the students. After that they went to Zonko's. Harry bought a few things from there. He decided to take leave of Ron and Hermione at this moment.

Ron and Hermione walked into Honeydukes hand in hand. As soon as they got in Hermione's eyes fell on the Acid Pops.

"Those are Harry's favourite. I'll buy some for him," she said. Ron got exasperated.

"Hermione we are supposed to be spending time together," he reminded her. Hermione was confused.

"That's what we are doing. Let me get these sweets for Harry…" she was cut off by Ron.

"What the hell is your problem Hermione? First you get Harry to tag along with us. And when we're finally alone all you can do is buy sweets for Harry. Looks like you're more concerned about him than me," he shouted at her. The whole shop was staring at them. Once again Ron had put them in a false position. Without a word Hermione walked out of the shop.

Hermione didn't wait for anybody. She went straight to the Head's quarters. Ron's behavior was getting on her nerves. It was one step ahead and two steps back with him. She didn't know how to handle the present situation. Ron wasn't capable of rational thinking.

Harry walked into their quarters later in the evening. He had heard about Ron and Hermione from Justin, who was at Honeydukes during the incident. The two of them were constantly fighting. According to him this relationship couldn't last. But he was biased due to his new feelings for Hermione. He cursed himself for thinking about Ron and Hermione's unavoidable breakup.

"Thank God, you're here Harry. You must have heard about Ron and me," said Hermione, coming out of her bedroom. "I was hoping you'd have some ideas about what I should do."

"Hermione, perhaps I'm not the best person for this," Harry said.

"What are you saying? You always have the best solutions for these problems. You solved my last fight with Ron," said Hermione desperately. She was depending on Harry.

"Things are different now," said Harry without thinking. His advice would certainly be biased.

"What's different?" asked Hermione. This attitude from Harry confused her. He was always very helpful. What had happened to him?

"Nothing. It's just that you and Ron always fight. I can't mediate every time. You should settle it between yourselves," replied Harry. Hermione gave up. Something was definitely up with Harry.

That night Harry and Hermione were supposed to meet McGonagall, to submit the weekly report. This was a part of their duties as Head students. When they were walking back they heard a noise inside a classroom that was supposed to be empty. Both of them stopped walking.

"I'll just check. You stand back. Most probably its nothing. Maybe a couple of students out of bed," said Harry. He took out his wand just to be on the safe side. The corridors were dark bur there was enough light to recognize a person. Hermione warned him to be careful. The door of the classroom was slightly open. Harry peeked in.

What he saw shocked him beyond belief. Two students were snogging madly. They were so involved with one another that they had no clue about his presence. One of them was Ron and the girl was none other than his ex Lavender Brown. Harry felt sick. He turned back with a disgusted look on his face.

"What is it?" asked Hermione. She tried to make her way towards the door but Harry held her arm tightly.

"Hermione, believe me when I say you don't want to see this," said Harry. He already knew that Hermione wouldn't listen to him. He was right.

"You can't say that Harry. I haven't even seen it," she protested as she pulled herself away from Harry. "Oh" was all she could say when she saw what was happening in the classroom. Both of them walked back to their quarters in silence. Harry didn't know what to say. He finally spoke when they were in their common room.

"I'm really sorry. I know your relationship was going through troubled times but I had no idea of this," he said. He had expected Hermione to cry, shed tears, scream and abuse. However she seemed remarkably calm.

"Harry, why is it that I'm not hurt by this. I should be shouting. Yes, I feel betrayed but somehow I don't feel like a girl would feel after finding out that her boyfriend was cheating on her," she said in a composed manner. Harry didn't know what his reply should be. He thought she needed comforting but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Ron and I were never meant to be. Probably that's the reason. Subconsciously I had realized that before. If you are not sleepy I can tell you everything. We are just too different from one another," said Hermione. Both of them sat down on the sofa.

Hermione told Harry everything. She started with how the two of them got together. Then about the incident in the Astronomy tower. Harry looked very angry on hearing that. The part about the kiss after the quidditch match Harry already knew. This time Hermione also told him the nasty things they had said to one another. Finally Hermione narrated the incidents at Honeydukes.

"I'm saying sorry again. I shouldn't have got the two of you together. Your expectations from a relationship are totally different. Ron wants to be physical while you want mutual affection. It's late now. We should sleep. Good luck for tomorrow. I know it's not easy for you," said Harry. Both of them went into their bedrooms. Neither could sleep properly that night.

When Harry and Hermione went to the breakfast hall Ron was already there. He didn't look any different than usual. On seeing Hermione, he walked towards her. Harry purposely got away to give them time alone. If he had waited with Hermione, it would have been difficult not to break Ron's bones.

"Hi Hermione, I'm so sorry about yesterday. It was my fault. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I was thinking about you all the time. I couldn't sleep last night because I thought you would never forgive me. Please say its okay Hermione. I promise not to fight with you again," Ron said dramatically. Hermione couldn't believe Ron's nerve. He was telling total lies without even stuttering on one word.

"Ron, just bend down," she said. Ron immediately bent down his head thinking that Hermione would kiss him. "Close you eyes," said Hermione. Ron was sure now. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. SLAP! Hermione slapped him with all her strength. Ron staggered. There was a stunned silence in the great hall.

"What is the meaning of this Hermione?" shouted Ron.

"Well, for starters… we're over."


	7. A Harsh Lesson for Ron

Chapter Seven: A Harsh Lesson for Ron

"Come on Hermione! You can't be serious. All couples have small disagreements like we did. We'll get over it in no time," said Ron, holding his cheek. It was still stinging.

"Ron, if you want this to end in a dignified manner come to the common room with me. Everyone is watching here and despite what you have done I do not wish to humiliate you publicly any more. She started walking towards the common room. Ron followed her.

"So you say you were thinking about me last night. Where were you thinking? I'll tell you. In the empty classroom in the second floor. With Lavender Brown all over you. Wasn't it?" said Hermione, sarcastically. Ron looked dazed.

"Damn… you had to see that, didn't you? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I was out for a late night stroll when I met Lavender. She took me to the empty classroom with some excuse and then forced herself upon me. All I did was to try and push her back but she was incessant. I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"I admire your ability to lie without hesitation. But it won't work this time. I and Harry were coming back after meeting McGonagall. We saw each and everything. You were too busy to even notice us staring at you. You were both over each other. In fact I have doubts over how far you went last night. I hope we don't see a fatter Lavender in the near future," said Hermione.

"Don't you dare speak like that about me!" shouted Ron.

"Don't you dare cheat on others Ronald Weasley! I should be hurting over you but somehow I'm not. I think in my mind I knew what a big prat you were," shouted back Hermione. At that moment Harry walked into the common room. Hermione, having had enough, went into the quarters.

"It's taking every bit of my restraint not to beat you black and blue but would you care to explain your actions? Lies won't work with me. I saw everything last night," asked Harry dangerously. Ron swallowed. Harry seemed very angry.

"See, whenever Hermione and I kissed I didn't get the expected reaction from her. So you can say I was sexually frustrated. I don't mean it literally. Hermione seemed conservative as far as this was concerned. I still liked her though. Last night during a stroll I bumped into Lavender. Some of our old spark returned. Before I knew she was kissing me. Since I didn't get much of that from Hermione, I got carried away. It was just a one off thing. I would never deliberately cheat on Hermione," replied Ron nervously.

"I'm disgusted at how shallow you are. Kissing is all you can think of, when you are with a girl. That's gross. I'm glad Hermione caught you early or she may have got serious," said Harry.

"Harry please try and understand. Every guy likes kissing a girl. I'm sorry I got carried away with Lavender. She means nothing to me," pleaded Ron.

"Do you mean to say all that was an act or are you too scared to admit the truth," said Lavender coming into the room with Parvati. Both the girls had very serious looks on their faces. Ron grew even more nervous.

"Lavender this is not your concern. Please stay out of this," said Ron, pointing a finger towards Lavender.

"Since when do you decide what my concern is and what is not?" asked Lavender, without moving an inch.

"What on earth is going on here? Ron, you said Lavender meant nothing to you and yesterday's events were one off. Why don't you tell her that?" shouted Harry. Ron didn't reply. Hermione had just come back into the common room. Before Harry could ask anything more, Lavender answered for him.

"Harry, like you Ronald has been feeding me a bunch of lies. It's true that we met during a night stroll. But that was three weeks ago. Old sparks started flying and we kissed. I regretted it immediately. I knew what we did was wrong since Ron was with Hermione. However Ron wouldn't leave me. He said his relationship with Hermione was only time pass and he liked me. He told me to be secretive about what we shared. Despite having my doubts I agreed. I thought he really liked me. But hearing the conversation between the two of you made me realize I was a fool," she said. Harry couldn't believe all this. The funny, friendly Ron had turned into a fraud. Hermione acted as if she expected something like this from Ron. Now Neville, Seamus and Dean were also in the common room. So the drama was unfolding before the whole seventh year.

If this was shocking, what happened next was unbelievable. Parvati Patil, who had been standing besides Lavender all this while collapsed to the floor, crying softly. Lavender and Hermione rushed to her, concerned.

"What's the matter Parvati?" asked Lavender.

"He…," started pointing towards Ron, but broke down again.

"Don't say you've got something to do with this also," said Neville angrily to Ron. Ron made no reply. Parvati took a few minutes to regain her composure.

"Like Hermione and Lavender, I too have been one of Ron's victims. The only difference is I was more serious than two of them. So it hurts a lot more. He actually told me we had a future together. We started much the same way as Ron and Lavender but not at night. He kissed me and I thought we were getting closer. Of course we kept it secret due to Hermione. I hoped we would be able to make it official sometime next year. But obviously he had other plans…," Parvati said, still sobbing lightly. Everyone in the room was too stunned speak. Seamus was the first to speak.

"Are these it or are there some more?" he shouted. Ron just bowed his head. Harry walked up to him.

"A few minutes ago I wanted to break every bone in your body but now I feel my hands will be infected if I make any contact with you. You are beneath contempt. I fail to understand how you could become like this after living with such nice people all your life. Your parents, your siblings baring Percy, your friends and housemates always treated you well. Anyway… I won't waste my time speaking to a piece of shit like you," sneered Harry. He turned his back and walked into the quarters. Hermione followed him in. The other students also dispersed leaving Ron totally alone in the common room.

He sat thinking about the past few minutes. All his beans were spilled. He had continued his relationship with Hermione during the day while he met Lavender and Parvati every alternate night. He knew that his plan was risky but he had got so used to it that he couldn't stop. It was like an addiction. His lust had cost him dearly. All the seventh year Gryffindor students knew about his misdeeds. Soon the whole school would know. He would be a total outcaste.

Ron was right. Within the next few days he was absolutely isolated. Nobody greeted him anytime. Whenever he entered the common room the others walked away. He was having difficulties in his studies but he had no Hermione to consult. He wondered what would happen once quidditch practice resumed. Would he be sacked? Harry being the captain didn't help. He was very lonely. Even Ginny refused to speak to him. When he had tried corner her, she threatened him by saying she'll tell their mother everything. That was something Ron couldn't let happen. He wasn't fond of his mother's anger. The last thing he needed was a Howler. He really needed to talk to someone but there was nobody to listen to him. It was very frustrating. Finally he was able to think of one last option. Since none of the students spoke to him he had to try outside the students. Only two people came to his mind. Hagrid and Professor Lupin. Though he was more comfortable with Hagrid, he thought Professor Lupin would be able to deal with his problem better.

During the weekend Ron knocked on Lupin's office.

"Come in," said Lupin. Ron tentatively walked in. "Hello Ron, why did you want to meet me?" Lupin asked. Ron took a deep breath. Summoning all his courage he told Lupin everything. There was a big risk involved. If Lupin treated him like the other students had, he'd be a villain in front of the teachers as well. To his relief Lupin heard him out. His face kept growing graver but he didn't interrupt Ron.

"Why did you do this Ron?" Lupin asked when Ron had finished.

"Professor I wasn't in my mind. It was as if things were happening automatically. I knew I was doing the wrong thing but couldn't stop myself. I don't know what to do now. Nobody even looks at me," said Ron quietly. He was trying to stay strong but was finding it increasingly difficult. His voice choked during the last sentence. Lupin paced up and down his office.

"You remind me of someone I knew very well. Harry's father James. He was a big flirt during his fifth and sixth years. He must have snogged most girls in the school. But everyone knew he was like that. So they never got serious with him. He didn't hide his character. So he never really had a proper girlfriend. That was until he got together with Lily. From that day he stopped his bad habits. Lily was initially hesitant to get serious but on seeing the changes in James she began trusting him completely. James obviously knew that she was the perfect girl for him. Probably you have to wait for your perfect girl. So there is still hope for you. As for facing the others, it'll take time. Try to do well in quidditch. That will help," said Lupin.

"Thank you Sir. It was very kind of you to help me out. I really needed someone to talk to," replied Ron, thankfully.

"Don't think for a moment I appreciate your actions but if you need any more help, I'm available," Lupin said. Ron smiled at him before leaving.

Despite the talk with Lupin things hardly improved for Ron over the next few days. Nobody cared about him. Ron knew that he had brought this upon himself. He was looking forward to quidditch practice. That was his only chance of redemption.

Harry was walking through the corridor when somebody stopped him. It was Luna Lovegood.

"If you're free can I talk to you?" she asked. Harry nodded. He and Luna hadn't spoken much since Halloween.

"It's about Ron. You are the only one who knows about it. I've heard everything he did with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. I thought I'd hate him like everyone else but surprisingly that hasn't happened. Whatever my feelings were, they remain. I can't help it. If anything my feelings have increased because Ron is single now. You must be thinking I'm a fool but as I said I can't help it. So what do you think I should do?" Luna asked.

"I can't dictate how you feel so it's not a problem with me. However I should warn you that like in the case of the others, he might break your heart," Harry replied.

"At least then I'll be able to stop feeling like this about him. He looks so lonely Harry. Don't you think you think you should try and talk to him," Luna asked.

"I feel like vomiting every time I see him. Luna, how is that you still want to trust him?" Harry said.

"Perhaps Ron did not find the right girl. Maybe he was too eager to have a girlfriend so he got involved with Hermione. Things didn't work out and he looked elsewhere. Had Hermione been the right girl for him, he may not have turned out like this. It's just a theory but can't be ruled out," replied Luna.

"You seem to be quite optimistic. I can't imagine Hermione not being the right girl. So you feel you are the right girl for him?" asked Harry. Luna blushed.

"I may be but unless I give it a go I wouldn't know that," she said shyly. Harry admired Luna's attempts.

"If you want it, go ahead. I'm nobody to stop you. I just don't want you to be hurt. And wait for a few more days before trying to be friendly with him. You may get alienated by others if they see you talking to Ron," said Harry. Luna smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry. You've been a big help," said Luna. They walked together to the Great Hall where they had to part ways.

Hermione meanwhile was not having a very good time. She wasn't hurt by Ron's cheating, which was a good thing. Had she got serious with him, it would have been very tough. Even Ginny took a month to get over Harry. Hermione didn't need that time. Still Hermione was shaken. One of her oldest friends had betrayed her. She was in a depressed state of mind. She had found out that Ron turned to Lavender because he wasn't satisfied by their kisses. Though she never really wanted to kiss Ron, now she was having doubts over her own kissing ability. She hardly spoke to anyone except Harry. Having him around was great help. He had treated her with a great degree of intelligence. He let her be when she needed to be alone, he was approachable for any of her problems and he was the biggest source of comfort she had.

Despite Harry, Hermione wanted some adult advice on the matter. So she wrote a letter to her mother explaining that had happened with Ron. She even mentioned Ron's simultaneous affairs with Parvati and Lavender, the aftermath, her present feelings and Harry's help. She knew her parents would hate Ron but she didn't care. Just as she finished the letter, Harry walked in.

"Hi, how have you been?" he asked.

"Much the same," replied Hermione.

"Hermione it's time you got over this depression. Ron isn't worth this. I know things have been horrible for you but one has to move on," said Harry. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

"I think I know what you need. We need to have some fun," he said.

Next evening Harry led Hermione to the Hogwarts kitchens. She was curious to find out what Harry had planned for her. They were greeted in the kitchen by Dobby, Winky and Kreacher.

"Let's start with some food," said Harry. The Houselves brought a lot of food to the table. Hermione was amazed to see so much food. Most of the food items were deserts. She had just started on a sausage roll when Harry started laughing. Hermione stared at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked consciously. Harry continued laughing. Hermione looked behind her. There was nothing there. Exasperated, she got back to her food. She noticed Harry had stopped laughing. As she looked up, she saw Harry had disappeared from his seat.

"Harry, what game are you playing?" she said loudly. SPLAT! Something soft hit her square on the face. It was chocolate truffle.

"You are going to pay for that Harry! What do you mean?" shouted Hermione. "If you have the guts, why don't you face me," she added. SPLAT! This time a pineapple pastry hit her on the neck. At the same moment Harry reappeared laughing hysterically. He had been under the disillusionment charm.

"What are you going do Granger?" he asked, standing right in front of her. He closed his eyes to show that he didn't expect her to do anything. Hermione couldn't miss this opportunity. She took the jug of pumpkin juice and emptied it on Harry's head. Harry was taken by total surprise. He opened his eyes and both of them started laughing.

"A food fight. That's what you'd planned," said Hermione.

"Yes, that was my plan. The Houselves helped me. I paid them five Galleons each. And don't think I'm finished," he said, throwing a handful of orange marmalade on her. Hermione responded with a bowl of custard. This continued for several minutes. At one point Harry ran away. Hermione chased him around the kitchen. Unfortunately she slipped on some juice on the floor.

"Ouch!" she cried. Harry rushed to her. It would be a disaster if this evening of fun ended with an injury.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Just pull me up. I think I'm okay," replied Hermione. Harry gave her his hand not noticing the cheeky grin on her face. Soon his face was covered with tomato sauce.

"You can certainly fool people with foot injuries. First Ron and now me. You are wicked," he said. After they had had enough they finally ate some food.

"Thanks for the lovely evening Harry. I had a whale of a time. I feel better already. I really needed something like this," said Hermione sincerely, as they entered the Head's quarters. Harry just smiled before entering his bedroom. Hermione's eyes fell on a letter on the table. It was from her mother.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was very sorry to read about what you've been through this year. Though I didn't have anything against Ron, I never imagined you'd ever go out with him. I felt you were closer to Harry than Ron. It's good that you are not hurt by his stupid actions. Being cheated is the biggest nightmare for a girl of your age._

_You said you feel awkward in facing the other students. Don't feel that way. What happened was not your fault. The others must be feeling that you are hurt so they aren't wrong in showing sympathy towards you. You have no reason to feel embarrassed by their concern. In fact be happy that you have so many well wishers. As for Ron, you can keep ignoring him for the time being. He is getting what he deserves. I'm proud of you for feeling sorry for somebody who has just broken your heart. Later on you can follow Harry's actions as far as Ron is concerned._

_Finding the right guy is never easy. Most of the time you can't find him if you search for him. For instance your father and I met by accident. He had come to my college to attend a seminar, we met, talked and the rest is one long story. Just make sure you know his intentions beforehand. You should have realized Ron's intentions when he kissed you passionately just minutes after you got together. If not then, the Astronomy Tower incident was a big warning. When you realize that your ideas don't match either talk it over or call it quits. Evading the problem is no solution. The fact that you felt uncomfortable to talk to him shows that you two weren't meant for each other._

_The last thing I'd like to say is, keep your friends close at a time like this. I guess Harry would be your best friend now. Your description of his handling of the situation shows that he is very mature. If you need any help, ask him. He's sure to help you._

_That's all for now._

_With Love,_

_Mum._

Hermione felt a lot better. First it was the food fight with Harry and now the letter from her mother. She was relieved that her parents had been supportive. They could have been angry with her for getting into such a situation. And of course there was Harry. She could turn to him whenever she wanted. He was always there for her.

During the first week of December quidditch practice restarted. Harry was in a difficult position as far as Ron was concerned. The unanimous opinion of the rest of the team was to sack him for his actions. He hadn't spoken to Ron in a long time. He waited for the day of practice to make his final decision. Ron had appeared for the practice. All the players looked at Harry expecting him to complete the formalities.

"Tell him that he's not needed," said Dean.

"How dare he show up like this after what he did?" shouted Dennis Creevey.

"Please finish this fast Harry. We have a lot to do," said Damelza.

"Shall I go with the public opinion Ron? They all want you out," said Harry, looking at Ron for the first time. Ron didn't say anything. If he was right, Harry never cared about public opinion. He did what he felt was right.

"I'm talking to you strictly as a professional. Don't think everything if cool. Your off the field behavior has been atrocious. However this is a quidditch team we are talking about. Whatever the case may be, you are still the best keeper in Gryffindor. So I am giving you a chance to retain your position. But the slightest bit of indiscipline and you'll be out. Do you understand that?" asked Harry seriously. Ron nodded meekly. He was getting angry at Harry for speaking to him like this but he couldn't afford to blow up. This was his only chance at redemption.

Though the rest of the team wasn't happy with Harry's decision they agreed to it since he was the captain. The practice passed without much incident. Nobody spoke to Ron. After practice Ron called Harry aside.

"Thanks Harry for what you did," said Ron shortly. Harry nodded and walked away without a word. Ron sighed. It was a long road ahead for him.

On the whole Ron was satisfied with the way things had gone during the quidditch practice. It could have been a lot worse. He'd performed reasonably well. Nobody had been able to point a finger at him. He was keen on talking to Lupin. As he was about to knock on his door he heard voices from inside.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Remus? Why do you deny what we have?" cried the voice of Tonks. Ron recognized the voice at once. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Nymph I've told you it's not safe for you to be with me," replied Remus calmly. Ron nearly laughed aloud at the nickname Remus had given Tonks.

"Yet I want to be with you. Does that mean anything to you? Haven't you learned anything from Bill and Fleur? Bill's condition is much the same as yours. Did Fleur give up on him because of that? If anything, it has got them closer. See how much the Weasleys love Fleur now. Why can't we be together like them?" asked Tonks desperately.

"You are testing my patience Nymph. If it hadn't been for my condition I wouldn't think twice about what you're saying. I just want you to be happy Nymph," said Remus softly.

"If you really want me to be happy you'll stop me from getting out of this room. After today I'll never bother you with this," said Tonks finally. Ron stiffened on hearing the approaching footsteps of Tonks.

"Wait Nymph…," shouted Remus. Ron relaxed but couldn't help peeking in through the keyhole.

Tonks turned around. Remus was walking towards her. She rushed into his arms. They hugged for a very long time. It looked like both of them were crying. When the hug ended they kissed. Ron felt he had seen enough. He didn't want to disturb Remus at the moment. The sight of the two of them moved him deeply. Had he felt like this for any one of the three girls, he wouldn't be in this position. Had he felt like that for someone any other girl couldn't have tempted him away from her. That night he had a strange dream.

_He was alone in the Great Hall. It was very bright. His eyes were wrinkled due to the excess of light. Suddenly somebody entered the room. It was a woman. She was dressed in white. Ron couldn't see her face as it was covered by a veil._

"_Who are you?" asked Ron._

"_You don't need to know that. But I'm here to help you. Tell me, are you ashamed of what you did to Hermione, Parvati and Lavender?" said the woman._

"_Yes, I'm really sorry for that. I'm being punished well enough for that," replied Ron._

"_That you are. Do you have any questions?" the woman said._

"_How do I know I really like a girl?" asked Ron._

"_That is something I cannot describe to you but believe me when you come across a girl whom you really like, you'll know it yourself. Nobody will have to tell you that. You'll feel different when you're near her. Her absence will make you feel incomplete," replied the woman._

"_What if I hurt her like the others?" asked Ron._

"_You will never hurt her like you hurt the others. You won't be able to. However you may have fights or disagreements. Like any other couple you'll have to find your way around those," said the woman._

"_What do I do to regain the trust of the others? It's a lonely life for me at the moment," asked Ron._

"_That is something for you to figure out. You got yourself into this position so you have to work your way out of it. Just remember lies will get you nowhere. You need to be truthful to others as well as yourself," replied the woman._

"_Thank you very much for the help but I want to know who you are," said Ron._

"_As I said you don't need to know that. Remember what I said," said the woman._

"_But…," started Ron but the woman had disappeared._


	8. Getting Closer

Chapter Eight: Getting Closer

With all that had taken place in the past couple of weeks, Harry's feelings for Hermione had taken the backseat. However they were very much present. Harry had started seeing Hermione in a totally different way since Halloween. Initially he had been a bit awkward around her but he got over that quickly. Then the whole incident with Ron happened. In that situation Hermione needed a friend desperately. Harry gave her the support she had needed. Normally he wouldn't have been able to do it for a girl to whom he was attracted. But with Hermione it was different. Physical attraction came way below emotional, mental and logistical support. That is what made Harry feel that his feelings for Hermione were true and not another passing infatuation. He had been able to help her out because he knew her so well. He didn't know Cho or Ginny half as well as he knew Hermione. So he would never have been able to be there for them.

After what had happened with Ron, Harry could have got excited and immediately moved in on Hermione. But he knew Hermione wouldn't want that. He could have taken advantage of her emotional instability to get them together. Still he didn't do it. He wanted the two of them to share something which was pure and not caused by other events. He had again and again resisted the urge to use Felix Felices. If he and Hermione were meant to be together that would happen. No force in nature would be able to stop it. However if they weren't meant to be he wouldn't start something just like that.

Luna was walking back from the Care of Magical Creatures class. It was a cold day so nobody was outside. To her surprise she saw a figure walking around in the quidditch field. As she got closer she noticed it was Ron. This was the perfect opportunity to speak to him. Nobody could see the two of them. She crept up behind him, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hello Ronald," said Luna. Ron stopped walking. Nobody had spoken to him after the Hermione incident except for Harry during quidditch practice. It seemed to him as if a ghost was teasing him. Or was it another dream like the one he had had a few days back. "Am I dreaming or is someone actually here?" he asked quietly without turning back.

"Yes somebody is here," replied Luna. Ron slowly turned. He felt slightly disappointed that it was only Luna.

"Hi Loony… I mean Luna," said Ron uncertainly.

"Your vocal chords are in perfect working order so you can speak confidently. I know they haven't had much exercise lately but that is not a problem," said Luna.

"Why have you come here Luna? If others see you with me they'll stop talking to you as well. You don't want that, do you? I am a criminal. You don't want to associate yourself with me. Go back," said Ron, speaking quite fast.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I just thought since nobody was listening to your side of the story, you'd like to tell me. Maybe explain your actions. But since you don't want that I'll go back. I was a fool to offer you support," said Luna with a hurt expression. This wasn't going like she had hoped.

"Wait Luna! I didn't mean that. It's been very difficult for me. Perhaps I've forgotten what to say when. I appreciate your coming but why would want to talk to me after what I did?" asked Ron.

"There is no excuse for what you did but you still deserve a chance to explain yourself. Even a murderer is not hanged without a trial. Since I'm not seeing anyone giving you that chance I decided to come and speak to you," replied Luna. Things were easing slightly.

"I'm sorry we can't go inside. I don't want you to be seen with me. So we'll have to make do in this cold. I'll start a fire if you want. Thanks for giving me a chance to explain. I waited for someone to come up to me for a long time but nobody came. So I went and spoke my mind to Professor Lupin. He obviously didn't like my actions. However he was very helpful. Had it not been for him and quidditch practice I would have gone insane," said Ron.

"That was clever of you. Professor Lupin is a good man. He helped you out despite what you did. So do you want to talk about it?" asked Luna. Ron nodded. He explained everything to her like he had done to Lupin. He even told her the parts he had skipped with Lupin. Talking to someone of his own age was a blessing for Ron.

"Just tell me one thing Ron. Had you really liked Hermione, would you still have let things happen with Lavender and Parvati?" asked Luna.

"It's difficult for me to answer since I didn't like Hermione that way. I don't mean it negatively. Our interests didn't match. I should have ended things with her as soon as I realized this. However if I ever truly like a girl I won't be able to hurt her. I know this much," said Ron.

"Ron, you are talking so intelligently now. Why did you do such a thing? Things wouldn't be like this if you had used your intelligence before," said Luna.

"I wish I had this intelligence back then. Since I'm alone most of the time I get a lot of time to think. I've realized all this after the damage was done. It's very frustrating but I've brought this upon myself," replied Ron.

"It's good that you told me all this. At least I won't think that badly of you now. If you ever want to talk to me again just send me an owl," said Luna.

"Luna thanks a lot for this. I've been very lonely as you can imagine. Talking to you was very nice. I'll take that offer. I'll definitely want to talk to you again. As you pointed I need to exercise my vocal chords," joked Ron. Luna smiled at him before making her way back to the castle. This was a start for sure.

The seventh years had a special Hogsmede weekend for Christmas shopping. None of the other years were allowed to go. As the senior most students, it was one of their many privileges. On the morning of the visit Harry met Hermione in their common room.

"So you've decided what all to buy?" asked Harry conversationally.

"Oh yes! I've even made a list of gifts," replied Hermione.

"Trust Hermione Granger to do that! Is there anything for which you don't need a list?" joked Harry pretending to laugh.

"It's good to be organized. Like it or not I will continue like this all my life," said Hermione firmly.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione. It was just a joke. I like you exactly as you are. I wouldn't dream of changing any part of you," said Harry in an apologetic tone. Hermione seemed to soften.

"It's okay Harry. My sense of humor seems to have disappeared. The food fight helped me to get some of it. Maybe we could do something like that again," said Hermione.

"I have an idea. What about a snow fight? This time we won't restrict it to ourselves. We'll let everyone else join. In fact we could have a tournament of snow games. You'll really enjoy that," replied Harry. Hermione nodded excitedly.

"I'll put up a notice soon. This seems fun," said Hermione. Both of them walked down for breakfast. They would be going to Hogsmede together. Not as a couple but only to give company to one another.

Hogsmede was less crowded than usual. Harry and Hermione easily found place at The Three Broomsticks. They both had a couple of butterbears. As they entered Honeydukes memories flooded Hermione's mind. This was the last place which she and Ron had visited together. Harry knew this and could sense Hermione's uneasiness.

"Would you like it if we went somewhere else?" asked Harry.

"No, I need to get over all this idiocy. We'll stay here," replied Hermione in a determined voice. She feared how Lavender and Parvati had taken the breakup. Despite not liking Ron she was having difficulties.

After spending time at Honeydukes and Zonko's Harry parted ways with Hermione. Both of them wanted to do their Christmas shopping separately. Harry wondered if he should get something for Ron. Ron had been horrible but he had been a very good friend of Harry's for almost seven years. Also it would put him in a difficult situation if Ron sent him something and he didn't have anything for him. Finally he decided on a box of sweets for him. He got tricks from Zonko's for Ginny, Luna and Dean. He got chocolates for Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. He specially got socks for Dobby, Winky and Kreacher. Kreacher had improved a lot since Sirius' death so Harry wanted to reward him. The gift for Hermione would be the most difficult. He guessed she would be tired of getting books from everybody.

Hermione on the other hand was having an easier time. She had everything written down properly. Even she had got a small gift for Ron. It was a quill set. She didn't get anything for Harry. She had his gift back in her bedroom. She met Lavender in one of the shops. They both started looking at a few necklaces.

"Wow! This one is beautiful," said Hermione, putting it on.

"It looks stunning on you Hermione," said Lavender sincerely.

"I'm buying this," said Hermione looking for the price tag. Her face fell instantly. "Forget it. It's too expensive. Hundred and Seventy Galleons are not worth it but I really liked it."

"That's a pity. Hundred and Seventy is too much but you looked great with it," replied Lavender. Both of them walked out of the shop, Hermione slightly disappointed. They hadn't noticed Harry witnessing the whole scene from the window. His problem was solved. Since he had inherited Sirius' fortune money was not a problem. He got the necklace without hesitation.

Before the students went home for Christmas the seventh year would be having their pre NEWTs examinations. These examinations were held in December and March to help them prepare for their NEWTs. All students were taking this seriously. Since the syllabus was small it was relatively easy to study. To avoid the crowd Harry and Hermione had study sessions in the common room of their quarters. Hermione was usually the first to finish. Often she used to help him.

During one of these sessions Harry couldn't concentrate on his work. He kept looking here and there. Suddenly he caught sight of Hermione deep in her work. His eyes got glued to the spot. This was the Hermione he knew. Intelligent, serious and studious. A strand of her hair was coming in front of her eyes but she wasn't even bothering to remove it. He could see her biting her lower lip when she was going over something difficult. He was mesmerized by the sight. His feeling at the moment proved that his liking for her was real. He liked the sight of her in her most characteristic form. He kept watching her like this for a few minutes. When Hermione looked up, she saw Harry was staring at her hypnotized.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked.

"I l…" Harry stopped. "I left my book in the bedroom," he said, getting up. Hermione looked at him confused. He certainly wasn't studying. The book he was looking for in his bedroom was in his hand.

Harry couldn't believe what he had almost said. That would have ruined everything between him and Hermione. He felt like an idiot for not realizing his feelings earlier. Then Hermione wouldn't have had to go through the Ron episode. That was provided she liked him back. He had to be careful from now. He couldn't lose Hermione. Maybe he could tell her about his feelings later but this was not the time.

The pre NEWTs went well for most people. After the last exam Harry and Hermione got what they had wanted. Snow. This was the best time for a Snow Fight Tournament. She put on a notice.

_We invite everyone for a Snow Fight Tournament on the 20th of December on the Hogwarts grounds at 2:00 pm. Hope you will be joining us._

_Hermione Granger_

_Head Girl._

There was a huge crowd for the Snow Fight on the twentieth. This was the first time such an event was taking place at Hogwarts. Most of the students were present. All of them had to get into pairs for the tournament. Harry explained the rules.

"The first part of the tournament is based on artistic skill. You'll have to make a snowman in half an hour. The pair with the best snowman will win. Professor Tonks and Professor Longbottom will choose the winners. The second part will be more interesting. Everyone has to try and throw down the other snowmen while protecting your own. You'll be using snowballs as your weapon. You can protect your snowman using any part of your body. The last snowman that remains standing will win. So let's get started!" he announced.

The tournament was a big success. Padma Patil and Adam Gilchrist of Ravenclaw won the snowman competition. The fight was great fun. Students were throwing their bodies to stop their snowmen from being hit. By the time things ended everyone was covered with snow. Colin and Dennis Creevey were victorious. The sixth year prefects decided to have the same tournament again next year.

The next day most students were leaving for home for the Christmas break. Hermione had decided to stay back since her parents would be leaving for France midway through the holidays. She and Harry had just come out of their quarters when they saw Ron approaching them.

"Hi, can I have a word with the two of you?" he asked tentatively. Hermione nodded.

"I haven't really apologized for my actions but I know it wouldn't have had any effect. So firstly I should say sorry. I should have been frank with from the beginning, Hermione. As you must have realized things weren't working between us and we never faced our problems as we should have. Harry, thanks again for giving me a chance in quidditch. Had it not been for quidditch, I would have gone mad. I know I don't deserve this but please give me a chance to make things normal again. I don't want your answer now. I'm going home for the holidays, so please think it over. I'd really appreciate it," Ron said at length.

Hermione was surprised by this. She hadn't imagined Ron could think this out so rationally. "Have you spoken about this to anyone?" she asked.

"Well, I'd thought it out mostly myself but over the past few days I've spoken to Luna Lovegood a few times. She's the only person to have spoken to me since 'that' happened. I'm really grateful to her," Ron said.

"Enjoy your holidays Ron. We'll think over what you said," said Harry politely. Ron smiled and walked away. He was happy that Harry and Hermione had heard him out. He had tried to give the impression that he was genuinely sorry, which he was.

"So how did it go?" asked a voice from behind.

"What are you doing here Luna? You shouldn't be seen with me," said Ron in a panicked voice.

"Remember we are trying to get back to normal. That's why you spoke to Harry and Hermione. And I just asked you how it went," said Luna calmly. Ron relaxed.

"It was as good as it could have been. They heard me out and said they'll think about it," said Ron.

"That's good. I'm sure they'll be fair to you. Have a nice holiday and come back fresh. Forget all that has happened. You have to be in good spirits," said Luna encouragingly before starting to move away.

"Wait Luna," said Ron, "I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me. You were the only one who still believed in me. I promise you one thing. I will not disappoint you again," said Ron sincerely.

With just a couple of days to go before Christmas Harry and Hermione were the only seventh years from Gryffindor left at Hogwarts. So they spent a lot of time together. There were no classes, which made their academic pressure light. Hermione like always insisted on spending a few hours everyday on studies.

"Hermione this is holiday season. We are supposed to have fun," pleaded Harry, who was in no mood to work.

"I don't deny that Harry. But would it kill you to spend an hour or two on your work? We have a whole lot of time left to enjoy," countered Hermione. Harry knew that it was pointless arguing with her.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you. We'll study on all days except Christmas Eve and Christmas. Is that fine with you?" asked Harry.

"You got a deal. Anyway I've finished my work for now," replied Hermione.

"What do you think about Ron after our brief meeting," asked Harry. Hermione sighed.

"I want to forgive him but I still don't trust him. I'm not sure if he meant what he said. For all we know, he could be fooling us again. He seems to have gauged the situation quite well. Let's see. We'll take things as they come. No need to rush into anything," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"I agree with you completely. What he did was very wrong but he has been our friend for a long time. We need to equate the two sides and see which is stronger. Come on now we need to meet McGonagall," said Harry. They left their quarters. A notice caught their attention.

_This year Hogwarts will be hosting a Christmas party. Such parties used to be held a long time ago but were discontinued due to the rise of dark forces. Since that is not an issue anymore, we have decided to restart the tradition. The party will be held on the night of 24th December and will continue till midnight. There will be special food cooked by Houselves who are coming from India._

_We invite all of you to attend this party. It will commence at 9:00 pm at the Great Hall._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress._

"Wow, this looks good," commented Harry.

"I hope they serve Indian food. I love it," said Hermione.

Next morning Harry woke up early. Only a day remained for Christmas. Since Hermione hadn't woken up yet he decided to loll around. He took out the necklace he had bought for Hermione and imagined her wearing it. It would look awesome on her. No wonder she had liked it so much.

Even after Harry had completed his morning ablutions there was no sign of Hermione. He decided to wake her up. Hermione's bedroom door wasn't bolted. In fact it was partially open. As he entered his feet stopped moving.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She had a content look on her face. Her hair was loose and was scattered all over. The sight influenced Harry a great deal. It was like the time he had got spellbound during studying with her. He could hear her breathing softly. He didn't know why but it sounded like music to his ear. Her chest was moving up and down with her breath. To Harry it seemed like the movement of a fairy floating in the sky. He was totally awestruck by the sight in front of him. Normally teenage girls needed to do a lot to get guys staring at them like this. But the simple sight of Hermione sleeping had affected Harry like this. How could he go on like this? Hermione in her most simple forms had got him to goggle at her madly. It was incredible.

It was here Harry made a firm decision. He would tell Hermione how he felt about her. It was a total U-turn on what he had decided earlier but he had to do this. He didn't know how or when he'd do it. He was sure that Hermione was the girl for him. Nobody could come anywhere near her. A simple question from Luna had got him to realize this. Since the school was relatively empty now, this would be the best time to tell her the truth. If she didn't feel the same way……… Harry didn't even want to think about that. If the situation arose he'd handle it then. But there was no turning back on this decision now. If he didn't tell her, it would make things difficult between them. All he wanted was the perfect moment to tell her.

"Wake up, Hermione. It's Christmas Eve."


	9. My Heart Will Go On

Chapter Nine: My Heart Will Go On

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_-Love Theme from 'Titanic', sung by Celine Dion_

It was a lovely morning. Harry and Hermione spent the morning wrapping their Christmas gifts and sending them out. Harry kept stealing glances at Hermione and wondered if it was time to tell her.

"You got something for Ron, didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I've got him a box of sweets. I already saw the quill set you got for him," said Harry. They had to use plenty of school owls as the load was too much for Hedwig.

"Do I get a hint of what you're giving me?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's not something I've bought. I've compiled it over the past few months. What about me?" said Hermione.

"All that I can say is that you've already seen it," said Harry smiling.

"How can that be? I couldn't have seen your gift beforehand. I would have known then. But I have no clue to what you are giving me," replied Hermione intrigued.

"I'm not saying anything more. You'll find out tomorrow," said Harry, still grinning.

"You're just playing games with me," Hermione huffed. Once they had finished, they wondered how to spend the time before the party. Harry had an idea.

"Hermione, you know with Voldemort gone we've lacked adventures and thrilling moments. We've hardly broken any school rules," said Harry.

"Exactly what do you have in your mind?" asked Hermione.

"How about the two of us sneak into Hogsmede? We've never seen it on Christmas Eve. Hagrid says it is a wonderful sight," replied Harry.

"I'm not so sure Harry. Both of us are Heads. If we are caught it could mean a lot of trouble. Anyway how do you plan to get there?" asked Hermione.

"We have two options. The safer one would be the secret passage into Honeydukes. The adventurous one would be flying on a broomstick. You would already have guessed which one I'd prefer," said Harry.

"But I can't fly well enough for that. I'd never manage to get to Hogsmede on a broom," said Hermione anxiously.

"I didn't mean you flying yourself. You can sit behind me. So how does it sound? Come on Hermione, it'll be real fun," Harry egged her.

"Harry I've never traveled such a distance on a broom. I'd be scared stiff," said Hermione. Harry could see Hermione wanted to go. Otherwise she would have refused straightaway.

"You trust me, right," said Harry. Hermione nodded. "Then get ready. I won't let anything happen to you," he added, getting up to leave.

"Right," said Hermione. She trusted Harry with her life. If Harry thought it was safe, then it was safe. In a few minutes both of them were all ready to leave. Harry performed the disillusionment charm on them. Hermione decided to sit in front of Harry rather than behind him.

As they flew out of the window Hermione closed her eyes. The biting cold wind hit her face. It was a nice sensation but her fear of flying prevented her from opening her eyes. Harry didn't force her into anything. He could smell the shampoo on her hair. He steadied the broom. He was responsible for both of them. He couldn't get distracted. He concentrated only on flying. However he couldn't ignore the fact that Hermione's back was pressing against him.

"Wow, Hogsmede is magnificent during this time. I couldn't have imagined such a transformation when we came here a few days ago. Thanks for bringing me here Harry," said Hermione happily.

"You speak as if we are on a date," joked Harry.

"Well you asked me to come and I agreed. That makes it a sort of date. If that's okay with you," replied Hermione.

"That's fine. So I have to treat you to lunch," said Harry.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry. It's just that we know each other so well. To any third person here we would look like a couple," said Hermione, defensively.

"I have no problem in treating you. You've done so much for me over the years. And as you know I never care what others think. If they want to think of us as a couple then let them. Your happiness is all that matters to me," said Harry decisively.

"You're so sweet Harry," said Hermione hugging him. Harry hugged her back. He wished he could stay like this forever.

They spent a peaceful afternoon at Hogsmede. Harry paid for a delicious lunch they had. Special stalls of magical games had been setup for the festive season. Both of them played plenty of these games. Harry insisted on paying for everything. There were some new sweets at Honeydukes. Both of them bought plenty of those.

"Thank you so much Harry. That was by far the best date I've ever been on," said Hermione, when they had got back.

"Same with me. But both of us haven't had the best relationships in the past," replied Harry. Both of them started laughing. There wasn't much time left for the Christmas party. Hermione excused herself to get ready. It didn't take Harry very long to change into his suit. He patiently waited for Hermione.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Hermione coming out of her bedroom. Harry looked at her. She had dressed exactly the same way as in the Halloween ball.

"Hey, you look beautiful," said Harry. Hermione blushed. His reaction had been so much different from Ron's. Ron just wanted her physical beauty. Harry was happy as long as she was with him. This wasn't even a ball so it wasn't as if she and Harry were going together. Yet he was being so nice.

The major attraction of the party was the splendid Indian food. There was Butter Chicken, Mutton Stew and different kinds of breads. Hermione's wish was fulfilled. The party was like muggle Christmas parties but had a few magical touches. Music was playing in the background. With just half an hour left for midnight Professor McGonagall got up to speak.

"Now we'll have a dance till midnight," she announced. Most of the crowd cheered. People got into pairs. Harry and Hermione hadn't expected this. They didn't have partners.

"Harry would you like to dance? I mean both of us don't have partners so we can make do with each another," asked Hermione.

"Sure! I didn't know they had this planned or I would have asked you before," replied Harry. Hermione smiled shyly.

"You would have asked me?" she asked surprised.

"Isn't that obvious? You are the only person I know well among all those who are here. We have spent so much time together over the past few days. And I've enjoyed every bit of it," said Harry truthfully. He took her hand and walked to the dance floor.

Harry looked only at Hermione while he was dancing. He was totally oblivious to things around him. Both of them danced without speaking. Their closeness to each other was killing Harry. Hermione didn't feel awkward like she had felt with Ron, when they had danced. That time it was Ron who was constantly pulling her close to him. Here it wasn't like that. Without knowing both of them had come very close. It didn't bother her at all.

As the clock struck twelve, the Great Hall erupted. Everyone wished each another. Christmas cake was served to everybody. The party continued for a few more minutes before students and teachers started to disperse.

"What a nice party!" Hermione remarked as they walked back to their quarters.

"It was great. People who went home, certainly missed something brilliant," said Harry. He couldn't focus on anything at the moment. All he could think was how wonderful it was to dance with Hermione. He contemplated if he should tell her now. This was a perfect time. It was Christmas, they were alone, they had spent the whole day together, what else could make the day better? He didn't even notice that they were already in their common room.

"That was an awesome day. I never realized a day without studies could be so much fun," said Hermione quietly. "So I guess its goodnight then," she added. By her voice Harry could make out that she didn't want the day to end. That was it. This was indeed the perfect moment to tell her.

"Well we can sit here for a while if you want," said Harry. Hermione seemed to be happy at the proposition.

"Hermione you trust me, right," said Harry. He wasn't even close to the actual thing but his hands were sweaty.

"I already gave you the answer this morning. What are you getting at?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" Harry asked.

"I know all that. But what's the matter Harry? Have you done anything you shouldn't have?" said Hermione standing Hermione. She had never seen Harry this nervous. Not even when he was about to face Voldemort.

"No, at least not yet. Okay, I'm going to tell you something Hermione. I have no idea if you'll like it or not. But you have to promise me one thing. Whatever your reaction may be you wouldn't let this come in the way of our friendship and you'll let me complete what I'm about to say," said Harry. His knees were shaking.

"Harry nothing could come between us. But you are getting me very curious," replied Hermione. Harry took a deep breath. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Hermione as you know my past relationships were total failures. So before I entered seventh year I had decided not to get into any relationship just like that. I lay out certain conditions in my mind for any girl I date. These conditions were pretty strong. So most girls never even came close to fulfilling these. But as the year passed I realized someone actually satisfied each of my conditions and a lot more than that. I have been an idiot not to realize this sooner. The only girl I can ever like is… you. Nobody else comes within a mile of you. I really like you Hermione. I never imagined I could like anyone so much. I promise you it's not a passing thing like Ginny," said Harry at length. He had finally said it. A huge load had lifted off his shoulder.

Hermione listened to every word he said. Even when he'd said only one girl satisfied 'his conditions' she never imagined it would be her. His last few sentenced touched her deeply.

"Harry… Harry…I can't…," Hermione stopped midway. Her voice failed her. Harry's face paled at her words.

"It's okay Hermione. I think I've made you uncomfortable. Please forgive me for this. I'll see you tomorrow morning," said Harry. He got up to leave.

"Harry wait," shouted Hermione. Harry stopped.

"What's there to wait Hermione? Please don't dramatize this. You said you can't. That made everything very clear. We'll be as we were from tomorrow," said Harry irritably.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this. For you to tell me what you did. I don't want us to be as we were. I want much more than that," Hermione said. Harry turned around. Hermione rushed into his arms. They sat on the sofa.

"Just keep holding me like this for some time," said Hermione.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do. I'm so glad we're together at last," said Harry, playing with her hair.

"Me too. I never imagined you'd like me. Harry let's keep quiet for a while. I want to make sure this is not a dream," said Hermione. Both of them sat holding each other. There was no need for words. Their actions showed everything.

When Harry looked at his watch it was four in the morning. They had fallen asleep in each others arms. Hermione was still asleep. The long day must have tired her out. Carefully Harry lifted her in his arms and took her to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed. He kissed her forehead before leaving.

Despite it being Christmas both of them slept in. Hermione was the first to wake up. She noticed that hers and Harry's presents were lying on the common room table. She waited for Harry so that they could open the gifts together. He walked in with sleepy eyes.

"Hi," said Hermione shyly.

"Hi to you. Merry Christmas once again," said Harry.

"Same to you. How did you get me to my room last night? I had fallen asleep," asked Hermione.

"Even I'd fallen asleep. I woke up at around four and carried you to your room. I didn't want to wake you up," replied Harry. They started opening their presents. There were of course the usual jumpers from Mrs. Weasley. Ron had sent both of them a pack of rare wizarding cards. They felt glad that they'd got gifts for him. Finally it was time to open each other's gifts. Hermione unwrapped Harry's gift first. Her jaws dropped.

"Harry… how did you know," she asked. Immediately the price came to her mind. "Harry you shouldn't have. How am I going to accept this?"

"You deserve it Hermione. I know how much you wanted it. You look like a princess in it. I really want you to have it," replied Harry.

"Help me put it on," said Hermione, pulling her hair up. Harry gently clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned around. "Wow," was all Harry could say. He proceeded to opening Hermione's gift. It was an album containing many photos of his parents, Sirius, Lupin and plenty of their friends. Harry never knew such photos existed. It touched him deeply.

"Where did you find all this? It's brilliant. I've never received a gift as valuable as this," asked Harry.

"I got them from McGonagall, Hagrid and Lupin. Some of the photos are from old newspapers. I asked Dobby to get them for me. I knew you'd want something like this," replied Hermione.

"Come here," said Harry. Hermione moved closer to him. He hugged her tightly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Right from the moment we met in the Hogwarts Express you are the only one to have understood me completely. Every moment I've shared with you has been wonderful. Even the small fights we've had. These moments helped me realize what great person you truly are," he said kissing her head.

"I'd be nowhere without you Harry. I came from a muggle family. You were my first friend and you continued that way throughout," replied Hermione. They had their breakfast and decided to go for a walk.

They walked all around Hogwarts. They visited all the places which held special significance to their friendship. These included the quidditch field, Hagrid's hut, the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, near the Whomping Willow and many more. Finally they reached the lake, where they sat down for a breather.

"How well we know this place now. When I was in first year I thought I'd never know the entire castle," said Hermione.

"That's true but in all these years I've discovered something much better than the castle," said Harry.

"What can that be? Nothing can be better…," she stopped seeing that Harry was looking directly at her. She blushed.

"Don't be such a sweet talker Harry. You don't need to do that with me," remarked Hermione.

"I wasn't sweet talking. I meant every word of it. The castle is very important but it fades when I compare it to you," said Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione. She knew Harry was telling the truth. She felt proud that somebody considered her to be so important. Harry was still looking intensely at her. She couldn't help staring back. They were lost in one another's gaze. Hermione felt herself leaning forward. At the same time Harry's face also moved forward. They kissed for the first time.

The kiss was very tender. It wasn't very long or passionate but gentle. Hermione felt electric currents down her spine. This was exactly how she imagined kissing would be. It was the first time she returned somebody's kiss. She felt herself melting under Harry's influence. She couldn't believe something could be so wonderful. Unlike Ron Harry wasn't overstepping his bounds. Both of them knew how to act.

Harry had kissed two girls before but never like this. The moment their lips made contact he felt warmth in his body. The kiss wasn't anything more than a simple liplock but the warmth kept growing. He could make out Hermione felt the same way. He kept staring at her even after they'd pulled away.

"I've never felt anything like that," said Hermione, breaking the silence.

"I don't know how to describe it. It was… tremendous, awesome, lovely, amazing… maybe all of those. You're the best Hermione. I'm never leaving you," Harry said.

"Please don't. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you did," replied Hermione. They walked hand in hand for Christmas lunch.

"Well well well! We have something interesting here. So when did it happen?" said Lupin as Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"Last night," replied Harry shortly.

"Congratulations both of you. All the teachers knew you two would end up together. So did Sirius. He told me one day when we were alone," said Lupin. Harry was amazed. How had it taken him so long to realize his feelings? Even others had known it before him. He noticed people were glancing at him and Hermione throughout lunch. The word had spread that the famous Harry Potter was going out with his best friend. For the first time he didn't feel awkward with all the attention. Hermione was someone he was proud to have unlike many other things which drew attention to him.

After lunch they spent a quiet afternoon in their common room. They played the wizarding cards which Ron had sent them. A card slipped from Hermione's had and fell to the floor. As she bent down to pick it something caught her sight. There was something engraved on the right side of the sofa.

"Harry look at this," she said. Harry stared at the engraved text. He couldn't believe it. It read 'You mean the world to me Lily, Love James Potter'. The next line was 'You gave me all I could have asked for James; I love you, Lily Evens'.

"Your parents Harry! They were in this very room. You share something common with them," said Hermione gently. Harry couldn't speak. His eyes were moist. This was the first time he'd seen his parents' handwriting. He was going through the same phase with Hermione as they had been through. Hermione understood his silence and held him in her arms.

"It's okay Harry. Your parents would be proud of you," she said. Harry wasn't crying but tears were present in his eyes.

"These are tears of happiness Hermione. I've finally found something about my parents which not many others know. I don't know about anything else but my parents would definitely be proud of one thing. That I got someone like you into my life," said Harry.

"I'll always be there for you Harry. All my life," said Hermione, who too was struggling to keep her voice straight.

Harry had planned a private dinner for them in the common room. He asked Hermione to wait in her bedroom while he made arrangements. When Hermione came out she stared in astonishment. There was a big table with a white table cloth. A large candle was in the middle of the table. The room was dark except the candlelight. There was plenty of food on the table including pork chops, smoked ham, chicken breasts, Russian salad, sweet corns and garlic bread.

"Wow Harry! This is so romantic. You have such a brilliant taste," said Hermione. Harry held her chair out for her. She sat down smiling. Harry poured some pumpkin juice for both of them.

"I glad you like it. I want our first day together to be special. Something we'll remember for the rest of our lives, wherever we may be," said Harry.

"It's already been so great. You asking after midnight, sleeping on the sofa in your arms, your gift, our first kiss near the lake, discovering your parents' engravings and now this. On top of all this it's Christmas. What could be better than this?" she asked happily.

"As long as we are together nothing could be better," replied Harry. They ate in silence. Harry had one more surprise in his kitty. He took out a box tied with a ribbon. He handed it to Hermione. She opened it to see a Christmas cake shaped like a heart. The words 'Dear Hermione, Thank you… for being you, Love Harry' written with icing shone on top.

"Harry what did I do to deserve all this? You have gone overboard," said Hermione still not believing all this was true.

"If I answer that question fully we won't get any sleep in the night. So as I wrote in the cake, you deserve this for being you," replied Harry. He cut a slice and held it in front of Hermione's mouth. She took a small bite before holding the same slice in front of Harry.

It was quite late but both Harry and Hermione didn't want the day to end. They kept chatting.

"Hermione when I told you how I felt, you said you had waited for me to say that for a long time. Did you too feel like that? If yes, since when and why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry I've felt like that for a long time but I'll elaborate later. Maybe tomorrow. I'm getting really sleepy now. Can we call it a night?" she said.

"Yes we can. You are welcome to tell me whenever you want. Let's go to bed. But just wait a minute. I want to tell you that this has been the best day of my life. And you are solely responsible for it," Harry said sincerely.

"Ditto for me. I've never had a better day. You made my day," said Harry. She walked up to him and they shared their second kiss. It was slightly longer than the first but still very tender.

Hermione lay in her bed. Within a day her life had taken a dramatic turn for the better. Twenty four hours ago she was still recovering from the Ron episode but during the day she hadn't thought about it even once. Now it would be easier for her to forgive Ron. With Harry she felt 'at home'. She should never have hurried into things with Ron. Things were looking up now and she wouldn't let fall again.

Harry's thoughts were much the same. He had told Hermione about his feelings. She felt the same way. Things couldn't be better. They had spent an outstanding first day together. If he had any doubts they had cleared. Hermione was the girl for him. She made him feel like nobody else could. He fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Questions Answered

Chapter Ten: Questions Answered

After breakfast on Boxing Day, Harry and Hermione decided to have the talk about the development of their feelings towards each other. They lit a fire in their common room since it was quite chilly.

"So where do we start? I think you should start Harry because my story is very very long. You'll get bored hearing it," said Hermione.

"I can never be bored when I'm with you. Getting to look at you is entertaining enough," said Harry with a sly smile.

"You're a big flirt Harry! Now without wasting much time can you start?" said Hermione.

"Fine, I'll start. You remember how our friendship was weakening during sixth year. I felt that both of us were drifting apart. At that time I didn't think much about it. I was too busy thinking about the Horcruxes. When you sent me the letter about your moving away, I wasn't affected initially. I thought you had stopped caring about all of us. I decided not to dwell much on the matter," he paused seeing that Hermione wanted to speak.

"But Harry how could you think I didn't care about you? I know we drifted apart last year but the reason for that is totally different. I cared for you and everyone else wholeheartedly. I'll tell you about it after sometime," said Hermione indignantly.

"You didn't let me finish. The moment I lay on my bed all I could think about was you. Your help before the Triwizard Tournament floated through my mind. That is when I realized how important you are to me. So I called you but you were very firm about your decision to leave. Again your memories enveloped my mind, particularly the incidents at the Ministry of Magic. When I saw you being hit by the curse I got lost. Had it been any of the others I would have fought back with vengeance. But seeing you like that… I lost my mind. When I finally went to sleep, you know what happened after that," said Harry.

"Why did you tell me all this? You couldn't have felt anything for me at that time. Otherwise you wouldn't have played the matchmaker for me and Ron," said Hermione.

"You say that I didn't like you at that time. That is not true. Within my heart I liked just one person, you. My brain however was foolish enough not to decipher my heart. This is just one example. Despite it being the low point of our friendship, I couldn't forget you. Even if somebody had given me a slight hint, I would have realized it," said Harry, truthfully.

"If you didn't realize it at that time then when did you? It's barely been six months since then," said Hermione. She was deeply into Harry's story.

"It was at the Halloween Ball. Luna asked me a simple question – to describe the qualities of the ideal girl for me. As I have told you, I had made a few conditions in my mind for any girl I date. The first condition was she had to be a very good friend. Without friendship nothing can even start. Secondly my liking should not be an infatuation or a crush. Meaning looks shouldn't be an issue. Then there were smaller things like mutual trust and a good heart. Finally both of us should know each other better than ourselves. So as you heard, these were quite strong conditions. I didn't expect anyone to fulfill all of these within the next decade. Luna went off to the toilet and my eyes fell on you and Ron dancing. That was the moment. I realized that only one girl could fulfill all my conditions. I had been a fool not to see it before," said Harry.

"Remind me to thank Luna once she gets back. What happened after that? It couldn't have been easy for you to see me and Ron going out," said Hermione.

"I considered Ron as my brother and you seemed to be happy with him. So I had no choice in the matter. However there was one way to get what I wanted. When I was looking for my socks that night I found that the bottle of Felix Felices Slughorn had given me still had some contents in it. But I resisted that temptation. I wanted us to share something pure. Not something induced by potions," said Harry.

"I don't know what to say Harry. I always trusted your honesty but I never knew you were so noble," said Hermione. She was deeply touched by Harry's latest revelation. Her curiosity grew even more. "Then why didn't you tell me right after I broke up with Ron?" she asked.

"I wanted you to recover from the shock. Even if you say you didn't like Ron, you were still shaken by the whole incident. I didn't want some sort of a backlash to start our relationship. When I felt you had gotten over all that I told you," said Harry.

"One last question. What were you doing when I caught you unaware while studying for the pre NEWTs?" asked Hermione.

"I was looking at you. The sight of you deep in your work mesmerized me. That was the natural you. The Hermione I've always known. Also on Christmas Eve morning before I woke you up, a similar thing happened. The simple sight of you sleeping hypnotized me. That is when I finally decided to tell you everything. After the dance at the party I felt the perfect moment had arrived," said Hermione.

"Wow! You are absolutely amazing Harry. I never knew you were such a gentleman. I'll try my level best to live up to your expectations and make our relationship a successful one," said Hermione kissing him on the cheek.

"Enough of talking from my side. It's your turn now," said Harry. He was happy that he had told Hermione everything. The first step to a successful relationship was being truthful. Hermione sighed.

"This is a going to be a long one. I'm not sure how much of it you will like. Please don't think badly of me because of what I say. I wasn't mature enough and couldn't think properly," said Hermione.

"Hermione whatever has happened in the past is behind us. We've started fresh. Knowing the truth will help us understand each other much better. Don't be afraid. There is no way I'll think badly of you. It has taken me long enough to discover you and I don't want to lose you," Harry reassured her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Thanks for that Harry. For me it started during the end of third year but I was too young to understand any of it. When you and I were saving Sirius with the help of the time turner I knew there was something in you which nobody else had. You had spoken to Sirius for barely half an hour but you figured out he was innocent. I don't think it was purely instinct. I deeply admired you for this. That was the reason why I took such a risk with the time turner. I knew saving Sirius was important for you. Probably even Professor Dumbledore knew that. I wouldn't have taken such a risk with anyone else. This was the first time I thought of more than friendship with you," said Hermione.

"You were only fourteen at that time. How could you be sure of your feelings at that time?" asked Harry.

"To start with I wasn't sure. But once we got back from Hogwarts, all I could think about was you. Then the drama with the Goblet of Fire happened. The moment you told me you didn't put your name in the Goblet I believed you. I knew that you wouldn't lie to me. I also knew how much you were missing Ron's company. I tried my best to get the two of you together. You would remember that I was crying when you finally made peace after the first task. Partly it was happiness that you'd got back your best mate. But partly I was sad that you wouldn't need me after that. Since Ron was back with you you'd give me less time than you'd been giving me. I couldn't bare that thought," Hermione said.

"But how could you think that? There was never a distinction between you and Ron as far as my friendship was concerned. You were both equally dear to me. If anything I valued your friendship more since Ron was also concerned about me being Harry Potter. You always saw me as Harry. Just Harry," replied Harry.

"As I've told you I wasn't wise enough to understand all this. Anyway by the end of the year my feelings for you changed into liking. I'd hoped you'd ask me to the Yule Ball but that never happened. At King Cross' station I kissed you for the first time. Your reaction confused me. Neither did you object nor did you show happiness. Perhaps you were too busy thinking about Cedric and Voldemort," said Hermione.

"Yes that's absolutely true. However the memory of you kissing me for the first time is one of my fondest. Now that I think about it, I feel that I'd started liking you around that time. Otherwise one small kiss wouldn't have affected me so much. So after this how did your liking for me change into liking for Ron?" Harry asked.

"It never happened Harry. I'll come to that part later. I entered fifth year full of hope. I even thought of telling you but couldn't gather the courage. If you turned me down I wouldn't have been able to survive. Also I may have lost your friendship. Thank goodness I didn't. Within weeks of school restarting I noticed your crush on Cho. I'll admit it Harry, I was very jealous. Here was this girl whom you hardly knew and she had taken you away from me. You kept asking me how to deal with her. I instructed you to the best of my knowledge but inside it was killing me. I was very proud when you stood up for me during the Marietta Edgecombe controversy. Finally the two of you broke up. You didn't seem particularly disappointed. I was rejoicing," said Hermione, hoping this wouldn't anger Harry.

"If you'd only told me Hermione, I would have realized it sooner. By that time I subconsciously liked you, that is more than a friend. That is the reason I couldn't think of what to do when you were hit by the curse at the Ministry. It was like part of me had been hit. Don't think I'll be angry with you. All this is really fascinating to hear," said Harry, taking a sip of water.

"Towards the end of fifth year I saw a few signs of your liking me back. But it was just wishful thinking on my part. Since you'd broken up with Cho, I was a bit too happy. We entered sixth year and you hadn't got together with anybody. My hopes were really increasing. One night I decided to finally tell you about my feelings. However, next day you showed definite signs of liking Ginny. I had had enough. The only way I could get over you was by weakening the bond of our friendship. That is why we drifted apart last year. It was all my doing and I'm ashamed of it. I should have been with you when you went with Voldemort," said Hermione tensely.

"I don't blame you for it. But you still haven't answered my question. How did you start liking Ron," asked Harry.

"Since you and I drifted apart Ron was my closest friend at that time. Like you even I'd kept a condition for any person I date. Just one condition - friendship. It was your main condition too. I felt friendship covered all the other conditions. So basically I was down to the two of you. And I couldn't have you. That just left Ron. I thought getting involved with Ron would help me get over you. He too showed interest in me. By the end of sixth year the two of us had got quite close. Closer than ever before. But once I went back home I could think about only you," said Hermione.

"I think this last bit played a part in your decision to leave with your 'parents'. The Hermione I know wouldn't just leave everything here and go away," interrupted Harry.

"You know me too well Harry. Yes, it did play a rather big part. I love my parents very much. But only for their anxiety I wouldn't abandon everything here. When Peter told me about moving away, I felt this would be the perfect opportunity to get over my feelings for you. Being your friend without being your girlfriend was really tough on me. I thought Ron would solve my problems but he didn't. So I decided to leave. You know what happened after that. The time we were alone at my house was very hard on me emotionally. My parents were fighting for their lives. You were there for me. Without you I couldn't have gone on with life. You made me feel like somebody. My liking for you kept growing but I didn't get any reaction at all. So I was losing hope. Your breakup with Ginny got me interested once again," said Hermione.

"Then why did you say you liked Ron when I asked you? What all you've said so far makes perfect sense but how could you say you liked Ron after this?" asked Harry.

"During our stay at The Burrow Ron and I again got close. While you were breaking up with Ginny, he almost kissed me. If you hadn't come in at the time you did, he would definitely have kissed me. We went to Bill's wedding together and I liked it. Ron was his usual self at that time. Still you were in my mind. I thought I'd wait for a few more days to see if you fancied me back," said Hermione.

"That's all right. You probably didn't get the reaction you were looking for when we got back to your place. What happened then?" asked Harry intrigued.

"No I didn't get any reaction from you. I was very frustrated. I tried to think about Ron to keep your thoughts away. Then the time came when you confronted me about my feelings for Ron. By your voice I understood you wanted us to get together. That tore me into two. I played my last card at that time. I told you I liked Ron to check if you would be jealous or not. There was no sign of it. On the contrary you were planning to set us up. That night I couldn't sleep a wink. For the first half of the night I cried and cried. I felt as if I'd lost you forever. At about five in the morning I decided enough is enough. I had to move on. Since I had blind faith in you I believed everything you said about Ron's feelings. I decided to treat you as a normal friend and get together with Ron. That was final. Things worked according to my plans. Ron and I hooked up at Diagon Alley," said Hermione.

"Hermione, before you started to tell me this you'd said I may think badly of you. You've told me everything sincerely. I respect you immensely for it. But why did you think I'll think badly of you?" asked Harry.

"I haven't finished Harry. The 'bad' part is yet to come. I'm normally very firm about my decisions. I never go against what I decide. But this was something out of my control. Despite being with Ron, my feelings for you remained. Meanwhile I also realized that Ron and I weren't working. Instead of talking it out or ending it I evaded the problem indefinitely. If I broke up with Ron, it would have been difficult for me to fight my feeling for you. So I kept going on. Finally I found the reaction I was looking for in you. At the Halloween Ball when we danced there was something in your touch which had never been there before. As you said, it was the first time you looked at me as more than a friend. After that my breakup with Ron was only a matter of time. I felt really guilty. I had used Ron while I liked you. I had cheated on him. When we discovered the truth about Ron, it was a big relief for me. I had the perfect excuse for a breakup and my guilt was erased. But now it has returned. Ron was caught cheating, which led to total isolation for him. I am as much of a cheater as him. However since I wasn't caught, I got away," said Hermione choking slightly on the last words. Harry comforted her by pulling her to him.

"You didn't treat Ron the way you should have. But that is no excuse for Ron's actions. The long and short of it, you two weren't meant for one another. So I'm the biggest culprit. I got the two of you together. Anyway, no point in wasting time on the past. I think we should be nice to Ron once he gets back," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry. Nobody has ever treated me like this. It was very difficult for me. When you're going out with one person but actually love another, it's really tough. We'll be nice to Ron for sure. I think we should tell him the truth," said Hermione. Harry was looking at her with big eyes. She was confused.

"What did you just say… about it being tough for you?" asked Harry.

"I said that when you are going out with one person but actually lo…," she stopped. "Nothing important, I've forgotten it now," she added hastily.

"Hermione I know you well enough to catch your lies. Don't lie to me. Tell me what you were saying. As I've said before you can tell me anything you want. There is no need for you to hide anything. I'll never desert you," said Harry encouragingly. He knew perfectly well what Hermione had said but wanted to hear it from her.

"I said it is really tough when you are going out with one person but actually love another person," said Hermione cautiously. She had told everything to Harry. So there was no point in hiding this.

"You love me?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I love you," replied Hermione. She felt great. After all these years she had said it to him.

"I love you too. With all my heart," said Harry. Both of them leaned forward for a long kiss. Their lips were devouring each other. They kept kissing until oxygen became an issue. They pulled away breathless.

"That is the first time someone has said that to me. I was too young to hear it when my parents said it to me," said Harry looking directly at Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I love you! I love you! I love you! You are going to hear it plenty of times from now. Hope you are ready for it," said Hermione, hugging him close to her.

"I think I can handle that. It's hard to imagine we've been together less than two days. It seems like eternity. I love you so much Hermione," said Harry. Both of them sat holding each other. At last they had found what had always eluded them for so long.

The Sorting Hat and The Magical Quill sat in a dark corner in the Headmistress' office. The quill seemed to be jumping with excitement.

"No need to be so happy. I have to make almost fifty decisions every year as compared to your one. The probability of me being wrong is much higher," said the hat.

"Don't be jealous. All you have to do is to read a student's mind to select his house. I just get to look at the Head Boy and the Head Girl and connect them by a password. My job is a lot more difficult than yours," the quill countered.

"What password did you choose? Looks like you've been spot on," said the hat.

"I've never been as close as this before. Philia, meaning love in Greek. More precisely, love between friends. In what better way can one describe Harry and Hermione?" the quill said proudly.

"That's brilliant. You've done well. How did you know it?" asked the hat.

"I saw it their eyes. Since I'm not allowed to go into the mind, I read the expressions very carefully. One look at the eyes, you know they are meant for one another. To be frank, it was one of my easier decisions," replied the quill.

"They are most certainly in love with each other," the hat said.


	11. Second Chances

Chapter Eleven: Second Chance

Ron had a quiet Christmas but liked it all the same. His mother's cooking always made his stays at home worthwhile. Since his father's promotion in the ministry their financial situation had improved. Fred and George's profits from the joke shop also helped. His time at home was better than Hogwarts in many ways. He wasn't as lonely as he was at Hogwarts. Ginny had not mentioned anything about his misdeeds to anyone. So the other members of the family treated him normally, not noticing the cold attitude of Ginny. Fred and George were their usual goofy selves. However he missed the company of Luna. She had been his only bright spot over the past month. She had sent him a wonderful gift for Christmas. It was a Canon's quidditch jersey which he had wanted for a long time. He was also happy to receive Harry's sweets and Hermione's quill set. At least they were showing signs of regaining normality. Today was New Year's Eve. Ron had just woken up when he saw Pigwidgeon with a letter attached to his leg. It was from Luna.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you are enjoying the holidays. I wanted to thank you for the silver chain you sent me for Christmas. I wear it all the time and dad says it looks wonderful on me. It's the first time someone has given me something as nice as this._

_You know, I never realized that our houses are very close. It's a shame you, me and Ginny never got to meet in the holidays during the past six years. I was wondering if you want that is, we could meet sometime. You would have heard about the muggle park called Anther's Park. It's about fifteen minutes from your place. We could meet there. Only if you want. I'll understand if you want to spend time with your family. Please send me a reply to finalize things._

_With warm regards,_

_Luna._

Ron reread the letter again and again. He had been a fool not to have known this. The Lovegoods, about whom his dad always spoke were none other than Luna and her family. The prospects of meeting Luna alone, away from everybody scared him but he couldn't bear to hurt her sentiments. After all, she had done so much for him. So he sent back a positive reply.

_Dear Luna,_

_It's certainly a good idea to meet. I'm getting bored being with the same people all the time. To make matters worse Ginny isn't talking to me. On the positive side everyone else in the family is treating me normally. Let's meet tomorrow after lunch, say at about two thirty._

_Thanks for the jersey. I have always wanted this. My association with the Canons is… I wouldn't start on that. Anyway we'll talk more tomorrow._

_Hope you are well._

_Ron._

Next afternoon when Ron got to Anther's Park, Luna was already there. She smiled at him.

"Hi Luna, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for long," said Ron, briefly hugging her.

"Not at all, I've just got here. Let's sit down," replied Luna. Both of them sat down on a bench. This park seemed to be a paradise for muggle couples. There were plenty of couples snogging away, oblivious to what was going on around them. However neither of them felt uncomfortable because of this.

"So how are things with you?" asked Ron.

"I've been fine. Dad and I have enjoyed being together. It's the first time we've been able to enjoy Christmas. The credit for that goes to Harry, for killing V-Voldemort. Speaking of Harry, any progress on your scene with him and Hermione?" said Luna.

"Well both of them sent me gifts for Christmas. So did I. I guess that's a start," replied Ron.

"Yes that's definitely a start. I'm sure things will be okay for you once you get back to Hogwarts. Remember I'm with you," said Luna comfortingly. Ron noticed she was gently stroking the chain he had given her. One odd thing about her was that she was still wearing her butterbear cork necklace.

"Thanks Luna for your kindness. If you don't mind could I ask what the significance of that butterbear cork necklace is? I mean… it must be very important for you since you always wear it," asked Ron, trying not to sound rude. He was just curious.

"You are the first person who has taken a normal view of this. I must look mad wearing this but yes; it is of great importance to me. When I was young, I saw some pictures of beautiful women wearing necklaces. I wanted one for myself. At that time my family wasn't financially well off. So my mother made this for me. I was elated. When my mother passed away, I wanted something to remember her by, to always be with me. It's difficult to carry photographs. So I chose this. People are welcome to think what they want of me but I'm going to wear this forever," she said with a touch of emotion. Ron gently touched the back of her palm.

"I never knew this Luna. I feel like killing every soul that has ever teased you about this. Don't worry anymore. I'll personally make sure nobody teases you about this anymore. If they do, they'll have to answer me," said Ron. Luna smiled in appreciation.

"I don't blame anyone for teasing me. To an outsider it would look like craziness. You are the first person to whom I've told this," said Luna. They talked for a couple of hours before separating. They had decided to meet again after two days.

On the decided day and time Ron was waiting for Luna in the park. It was ten minutes late but Ron waited patiently. Ten turned to fifteen and then twenty. In normal circumstances Ron would have got angry and walked away. But in this case he felt worried. He started walking towards Luna's house. Though he didn't know the address he had a brief idea where it would be.

To make sure of not being late Luna started from her house on time. She had been looking forward to meet Ron. Things were going very well between them. It looked that finally Ron was seeing her the way she wanted. He seemed to understand her better than anyone else. She was lost in these thoughts. Just as she had entered the muggle area things started happening. It was an empty road. Three tall boys were walking towards her. They looked about twenty.

"Hey there's a cute one," said one of the boys, pointing towards Luna. Luna looked stricken. Obviously these guys had evil intentions. There was nobody around to help her. One of the guys grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me! What do you want?" shouted Luna hoping that somebody would hear her. Two of the boys merely laughed but the third looked slightly concerned.

"Don't be so reckless you idiots. Gag her first. Anyone can hear her screams. And don't stand in the middle of the road. Move into that plot. It is uninhabited. The walls will act as good cover," he said, gagging Luna with his hanky. Luna was now in tears. There was no way out of this. The guys dragged her into the empty plot. She couldn't shout or resist. She tried to wriggle but was slapped hard across the face. She wished she was carrying her wand. Her top was torn from the entire scuffle. She was prepared for the worst when she saw the guy in front of her collapse to the floor.

He had been boxed on the ear by Ron. Luna watched in disbelieve. Ron's face was red with anger. The two other guys immediately tackled Ron to the floor. Luna watched in horror as punches and kicks were exchanged. Ron was fighting against two guys older than him but was doing remarkably well. Luna took the hanky from her mouth and tried to help go and help Ron.

"Luna you stay out of this!" Ron shouted. His nose was bleeding but he wouldn't stop fighting. Unfortunately the third guy had just got up and joined the fight. Despite his best efforts Ron couldn't manage three of them together. His face was repeatedly being punched. He was fighting a losing battle. One of the guys picked up a wooden stick and started hitting Ron's back with it. Ron could barely keep his eyes open. With one last effort he freed himself. This was an emergency situation. There was just one way out of this. He took out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. One guy was thrown back and hit the wall. The other two seemed stunned. Without even looking at Ron they darted. The third one followed. Ron sat down exhausted.

"Oh Ron! Are you alright?" asked Luna rushing to him. Her sweater had disappeared and her shirt was completely torn. But she didn't care.

"I'll be alright. We need to get medical attention. How far is your house from here?" said Ron.

"Ten minutes from here. But it'll help if you are in a condition to do side on apparation. I can't possibly walk like this," said Luna, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"I don't know side on apparation. I could apparate to your place and get your dad but I don't want to leave you alone. You wear my sweater, I'll manage with the shirt," replied Ron, handing his sweater to Luna. She took it gratefully. They started to walk. Ron was limping slightly due to his injuries. Suddenly Luna cried out.

"Oh no! My necklace is gone!" she wailed. Ron reached for his pocket.

"Here, a present for you. This is what led me to you. I saw it outside the empty plot and knew you would be inside. The string has snapped but I'm sure we can fix that," said Ron, handing the necklace to Luna. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ron, for everything you did. I can't imagine what would have happened to me if you hadn't arrived," said Luna.

When they arrived at Luna's house, Arnold Lovegood was busy in his work. He looked up on hearing the door open. He stared in shock at the sight he saw.

"Nothing to worry dad. We are both alright but Ron needs some medical attention. I'll tell you everything later. Please arrange for a mediwizard first," said Luna urgently.

"Miss Marlow next door works at St. Mungos as a nurse. I'm sure she'll be able to help out," said Arnold before apparating. He returned in a couple of minutes with Miss Marlow. As she attended to Ron's injuries Arnold apparated to the Burrow to inform Ron's parents. Miss Marlow also checked Luna for any injuries but her problem was mental rather than physical. Arnold returned with Molly, Arthur and Ginny. Molly was extremely relieved to see Ron was okay. All of them sat down as Ron and Luna told their stories. Arnold was horrified.

"Dad, I used magic in muggle presence. I hope I won't get into trouble for that. It was an emergency. I didn't have a choice," said Ron in the end.

"I'll make sure you don't. I don't have enough words to thank you Ronald. Luna is all I have after Natalie passed away. You saved her. I'll be indebted to you all my life," said Arnold in a choked voice.

"That's okay Mr. Lovegood. It was a good thing I found Luna in time. Otherwise things could have been bad," replied Ron, embarrassed.

"That was really brave of you Ron. You won't get into any trouble. We have Luna as witness, if the ministry creates any problems," said Arthur, patting Ron on the back. Arnold made a mental note of publishing this whole episode in the Quibbler.

"It's getting late. We should make a move," said Molly, getting up. Arthur, Ginny and Ron followed. Arnold interrupted them.

"If you don't mind, can I have a word with Ron privately?" he asked, looking towards Molly and Arthur. They nodded. Ron and Arnold moved to one corner of the room.

"Ron I know you've done a lot but I would like to ask you for one more favor. This has been a really traumatic experience for Luna. I feel uncomfortable letting her out of the house alone. She is really fond of you. Could you come sometimes and spend time with her? You can have lunch with us if you want," said Arnold.

"I'll be glad to come. Thank you for the invitation. I'll owl her and confirm the exact dates," replied Ron, with a smile.

Next morning when Ron was getting ready for breakfast somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in," said Ron. The door opened and Ginny walked in looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Er… Hi," said Ron awkwardly. He didn't know what to say to Ginny.

"Hi! Are your cuts and bruises better?" asked Ginny, quietly.

"Yes, they're much better. Miss Marlow did a wonderful job on them," replied Ron.

"Ron, I wanted to apologize for my behavior over the past month. I thought what you did was beyond repair. However after your heroics yesterday you've proved that there is still a lot of good in you," said Ginny.

"That's okay Ginny. What I did was horrible. I know I can't change what has already happened. The best I can do is to start fresh. Yesterday it made my blood boil to see those three guys forcing themselves on Luna. I'm glad I was about to help," replied Ron. Ginny rushed forward and hugged him.

"I'm so happy that we are back on talking terms. It felt odd not talking to you," she said.

"Same with me and thanks for not spilling the beans. That would have made life hell for me," said Ron finally. Both of them started to walk down for breakfast.

"Do you like Luna?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"After what I did with the others, I have no right to answer that question," replied Ron, firmly. His tone suggested that he was not going any further with this discussion. Ginny didn't question him anymore but made a mental note.

Ginny wasn't the first person to have raised this question. Ron had himself thought about this a couple of times but didn't dare to think too much. He had learnt from his past experience. Luna was probably the best thing that had happened to him during the last month and he wasn't willing to spoil it. Over the last few days of the holidays he visited her every alternate day. They spent their time talking, sometimes playing wizarding chess or Exploding Snap, going for walks within the wizard's area and of course eating. With every passing minute he felt as if he liked Luna more and more. But he kept this to himself. He needed somebody to talk to. Any other time the person would have been Harry. He hoped that after getting back to Hogwarts Harry would listen to him.

"Mmmm… this feels so good," moaned Hermione as Harry kissed her neck. They were in the middle of a snog session which was gaining intensity with every second. However Hermione didn't feel a trace of awkwardness like she had felt with Ron. She guessed that Harry was the person she was meant to be with. Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"We should stop now or else we may reach the point of no return," he said. Hermione nodded in agreement. They decided to get some fresh air. Today was the last day of the holidays. The students would be coming back later in the evening.

"Harry! Hermione!" called a voice when they were heading down the stairs. It was Remus Lupin. "I thought you'd like to see this," he said handing them a magazine.

"Professor, since when do you read trashy magazines like the Quibbler?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"I normally don't read it though it is not as bad as you make it out to be. I saw this copy at Diagon Alley and bought it especially for you. You might be interested in its contents," Remus replied.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Hermione, ashamed of having reacted that way.

"That's okay," said Lupin before getting into his office. Harry opened the magazine and was greeted by the smiling face of Ron. Both of them started to read the article that followed.

_COURAGEOUS TEENAGER SAVES THE DAY_

_By Matilda Stevens_

_On the fourth of January, seventeen year old Ronald Weasley, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry showed immense bravery to rescue his friend Luna Lovegood from three muggle youths, who were forcing themselves upon her. Ron and Luna had planed a meeting at Anther's Park. However Luna did not show up in time, so Ron got worried._

_While Luna was on her way to the park, the three youths dragged her into an empty plot. There was nobody around to save her. They clearly had evil intentions. Luna was slapped a couple of times and the rough handling tore her top completely. Two boys had a vice like grip on her while the third one was planning his move._

"_It was horrifying. I was scared but couldn't scream. I didn't know what to do. It was a helpless situation," says Luna. Meanwhile Ron, who had set out to find Luna, found her necklace outside the plot. He rushed inside and boxed one of the guys ears (the one who was not holding Luna). The other two guys immediately attacked Ron. A huge fight took place. Ron was just about managing to hold off two the two guys who were older than him. Unluckily for him the third guy recovered and the three of them together were able to overpower Ron. Ron was badly beaten up. Not having any option left, Ron decided to use magic. One disarming spell was all it took to scare the youths away._

"_I didn't want to use magic but it was an emergency. I was managing well before the third guy entered the fight. Luna wanted to help but I stopped her. Girls should not get involved in physical fights as long as possible. I'm glad I was able to help Luna," said Ron, after the rescue. His injuries were nothing serious and were mended by Miss Marlow, who is a neighbor of the Lovegoods._

"_I'm very grateful of Ron for saving Luna. She's all I have," said an emotional Arnold Lovegood, Luna's father and the editor of Quibbler. Ron's parents were very proud of their son._

"_This shows what a nice person my son is. Bravery apart it required a heart like his to save somebody of such humiliation. We've traced the three youths and performed memory charms so that they don't remember the magic they saw," says Arthur Weasley, Ron's father who works at the ministry._

Harry and Hermione were amazed. To think Ron could be like this was unthinkable. They couldn't say anything for a long time.

"I can't believe this is the same Ron who cheated three girls at once," said Harry finally.

"I know. We should take him back as a part of our trio. He's suffered enough and now he's rectified his mistakes. So let's give him a chance," replied Hermione.

"Most Definitely! I'll speak to him as soon as he gets back" said Harry. Hermione totally agreed with him.

That evening Harry and Hermione waited patiently in the common room. When Ron walked in, he looked slightly nervous. Harry went near him and thumped him hard on the back.

"Quite a hero!" said Harry, jokingly.

"What do you mean….You know? How?" Ron asked confused. He was sure that Ginny hadn't written to Harry or Hermione.

"You are famous these days Ron," said Harry, handing him the Quibbler. Ron gaped at what he saw. He still didn't know what Harry thought of it. He seemed pleased though.

"Does this mean – I mean – are we okay?" asked Ron tentatively.

"All is forgiven. You've done enough to show that you are the same Ron as before and not the spirit which captured you a few months ago. Welcome back!" replied Harry with a smile. Hermione joined them and grinned at Ron.

"Thanks a lot both of you. It means a lot to me. I missed your company," said Ron happily. He noticed the Harry and Hermione's joined hands and smirked. "Is it what I think it is?" he asked playfully, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes it is. It happened on Christmas Day," replied Hermione.

"Congrats both of you! I saw it coming a long time. I'll just keep my stuff and come back," said Ron, walking up to the dorms.

"He took that well, didn't he?" said Hermione.

"That he did but I think a certain blonde is behind this transformation," replied Harry. Hermione gave him a knowing smile.

In the night Hermione had gone to bed early. Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room. Harry briefed Ron about his and Hermione's getting together. Ron told him about the time he spent with Luna during the holidays. By his voice Harry knew his suspicions were right.

"You seem to have it really bad for Luna," commented Harry.

"I don't know. She's been there for me when I was alone. She helped me survive through that torrid period. I want to like her but my previous experience stops me. What if I hurt her like the others?" said Ron truthfully.

"What is different about Luna?" asked Harry.

"With Luna things have happened naturally. Both of us are ourselves when we are near one another. We don't have anything to prove to each other. We don't need to impress each other like couples normally do," replied Ron without hesitation.

"That's good. I think your feelings for her are real but that is for you to figure out, not me," said Harry.

"What if we get together and then things don't work out?" asked Ron.

"Then you have to be truthful and tell her. Going behind her back is not an option," replied Harry firmly.

"Thanks a lot Harry. It's so nice to have you as my friend again. I was afraid I'd blown everything up," said Ron.

"You nearly did but controlled the damage well," said Harry.


	12. An Unwanted Visitor

Chapter Twelve: An Unwanted Visitor

"GREAT SAVE BY WEASLEY!" boomed Luna through the microphone, "He has been magnificent today. That's the fourth time he saved from a seemingly hopeless situation. He is fast becoming one of the best keep…," she was interrupted by Professor Sprout.

"Miss Lovegood could kindly tell us what is happening in the match instead of singing praises of Mr. Weasley," said Professor Sprout curtly. Luna blushed.

"Gryffindor are leading by twenty points… Match has been closer than expected… Weasley charging ahead… passes to Thomas… Shoots…. SCORES! But what do we have here? Potter is diving for the Snitch… Surely he's seen it…. The Hufflepuff seeker is nowhere in sight. HE'S CAUGHT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS AGAIN!"

The stands erupted. This was one of the best Gryffindor teams for a long time. The best thing was they were gelling as a team. Individual glory was long forgotten. Harry had given the youngsters a sense of security. This helped them play their natural game. Hermione rushed out and quietly pecked Harry on the cheek. Ron observed this and understood the mistake he'd made. This was how it was supposed to be between boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Why are you looking so serious? You've just won a match. It was one of your best performances. Weasley is definitely my king!" said Luna coming over to Ron.

"Just thinking about a few things. Match was great! We made heavy weather to start with but always had faith in Harry. Anyway why are you here?" asked Ron.

"I came to congratulate you. As I said this is the best I've seen you play," she replied and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. Ron stood dazed. He'd just observed Harry and Hermione to realize how natural their relationship was. Within a couple of minutes exactly the same thing had happened with him. What was the meaning of this?

Harry woke up early next morning. He sat down on the common room sofa. Hermione wasn't up yet. Hedwig flew in with a letter. Wondering who could be writing to him, he opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must be surprised to hear from me. It's a shame we haven't kept up during the past two years. Anyway I have some news on my side. After finishing Hogwarts I joined the Quidditch training program at London. I am not yet good enough to play professionally so I thought this would be a good option. Here I not only get to improve my skills but also train youngsters in the game. Till now I was training children who have not yet joined Hogwarts. The Professors were very happy with my work. As a test they are sending me to Hogwarts to help out first and second year students with their flying skills. Of course I am very excited by this. If I pass this test, I'll be eligible for a job as a semi amateur trainer. I will be at Hogwarts till the end of this academic year._

_Harry, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us last time. I feel as if it is my fault. When you wanted to meet Hermione at Hogsmede I'd got angry. Probably I got scared that you'd ditch me for her. However now I think I was wrong. Hermione is not of your league. She's just a plain bookworm. You would definitely look for someone better than her. I don't mean it in a bad way. Hermione is and always will be your best friend but never anything more than that. I feel like a fool for thinking you'll fall for her. I hope we can talk it out once I get there. I'll be arriving today in the evening. Can't wait to see you again._

_With regards,_

_Cho._

Harry crumpled the letter angrily. This was too much. He would not tolerate such hateful words towards Hermione. He didn't care a wee bit for Cho and she thought she could come back into his life smoothly. How egoistic could she get? What did she think of herself? He would clear this matter once and for all in front of her. That would put her in her place. He went back into his bedroom to get dressed.

Meanwhile Hermione came into the common room. Seeing the state of the sofa she knew Harry had already been to the common room. Her eyes fell on a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Curious she opened it out. Despite it being a letter addressed to Harry she couldn't help not reading it. She felt guilty about sneaking into his personal matters but once she read the contents of the letter, her throat dried. Clearly Cho wanted to get back together with Harry. What would be Harry's reaction? Cho was miles ahead of her when it came to looks. Normally teenage boys are taken in by looks. Also Cho's description of her hurt her. She began feeling very insecure about the whole thing. What if Harry dumped her for Cho? The very thought made her eyes teary.

After getting ready Harry walked back to the common room. The sight of Hermione crying welcomed him.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Harry asked, rushing to her and putting his arms around her. Hermione continued sobbing. Harry grew concerned.

"I read the letter Cho wrote to you," she answered finally.

"Oh shit! I should have taken it back to my room! But you aren't crying because of that. You would have seen the ball I made out of it. Cho means nothing to me. I was furious by the way she described you. Now tell me why you are crying?" said Harry.

"I feel insecure Harry. Cho is far better than me in looks. What if she takes you away from me?" said Hermione.

"I'm disappointed to hear that from you Hermione. I thought you knew me better. Do you think I like you because of looks? I like you because of your heart, your intelligence, your loyalty and the six wonderful years you've given me. On top of this you are gorgeous, at least to me. You seem to have forgotten I confessed my love for you. If it makes you feel better, I'll say it again. You are the only one for me Hermione and I love you. No Cho Chang can come between you and me," said Harry loudly. He followed it by kissing her tenderly. She responded with equal tenderness.

"Thanks a lot Harry. What you just said means a lot to me. I just felt bad after reading the letter. You make me feel loads better already. And yeah, I love you too," she said with a smile.

Later that day during dinner Professor McGonagall made the dreaded announcement. "We have a special guest at Hogwarts. As a part of her training Miss Cho Chang will be assisting first and second years in their flying lessons. She'll be here till the end of the year. I wish to welcome Miss Chang to Hogwarts and hope that her stay here is a successful one." There was some scattered clapping as Cho gracefully walked towards Ravenclaw table and sat down. She winked towards Harry on the way. He looked away. When dinner finished Cho asked Harry aside. He gave an assured smile to Hermione before reluctantly following Cho.

"Hi Harry, it's so nice to see you again," Cho said, smiling.

"Hi Cho, good to know you're going to be here," said Harry in a disinterested voice. Cho looked slightly confused.

"You got my letter, didn't you?" she asked.

"I did," Harry replied shortly.

"Well…," said Cho, moving closer to him.

"Well what?" asked Harry irritably. Cho thought Harry was putting up an act to tease her. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Harry I again want to apologize for how things ended between us. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But I want a chance to make amends. I still like you very much. I really admire the way you finished off You-Know-Who. I was hoping we could get together again," she said simply.

"Just a minute Cho," said Harry. "Hermione, can you come over here?" he hollered. Hermione came and nodded politely towards Cho who looked more and more confused. Harry held Hermione close before speaking to Cho. "Cho you would remember Hermione. She is my girlfriend and I love her. That should answer your question," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh I see. That's okay," replied a shocked Cho. "We can still be friends, can't we?" she added.

"I guess. If you don't have anything more to say I'd like to get back. Me and Hermione need to discuss a few things," said Harry. Cho nodded.

Cho sat in her bedroom that night. Things couldn't have been worse. She had hoped that after getting back to Hogwarts, she would get Harry to go out with her. Being Harry Potter's girlfriend would certainly have been useful in her training. Harry was her. She had been his first girlfriend. How could some silly bookworm named Hermione Granger steal him away from her? It was unacceptable. She would make sure she got her man. Whatever it took she would do. This was a battle and she would fight for her right.

Cho started thinking of ways to get to Harry. He had made it clear that he was not interested. She hated Hermione for stealing Harry. However she realized that Hermione was probably the only way for her to get to Harry. So she needed to befriend her. If Hermione trusted her then Harry too would ease up. She needed to know as much about Harry as possible. The long day had got her tired. She dozed off.

"_Hey Cho, I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean what I said," said Harry._

"_What do you mean Harry? I don't get you. One moment you are with Hermione and next moment you come rushing to me," asked Cho._

"_That's exactly what it is. Last night I was with Hermione but later I realized I'd been an idiot to turn you down. Hermione is fine but she can't compare with you. You are probably the most gorgeous person in this world. I can't turn you down just like that. Any other guy would have to wait ages to get someone like you. The two of us have so much in common. We're both good Quidditch players, seekers to be precise. It's my good luck that you want to be with me," replied Harry._

"_Thanks, you're so sweet," said Cho shyly._

"_Will you be my girlfriend Cho?" whispered Harry. Cho didn't answer. Her lips crashed upon Harry's. They kissed passionately for several minutes. Harry's hand was moving all over Cho's body._

"_I take that as yes," smiled Harry. Cho nodded. They started kissing again. This time it was even more passionate. Cho was moaning against his mouth. Harry shifted his attention to Cho's sensitive spot on the side of her neck. He bit it gently._

"_Oh Yes! Don't stop Harry!" she almost screamed. To her surprise Harry stopped._

"_We can't do this here. Anybody can see us here," he said breathlessly. _

"_Well, I have my personal bedroom. Want to move there?" she asked mischievously. Harry nodded eagerly. During the entire walk to the bedroom they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Finally they reached Cho's bedroom._

"_This is going to be fun. I hope you're up to it," said Harry. Cho grinned._

"_Oh yes. I'm ready for anything you have to offer," replied Cho slyly, closing the door behind her._

Damn! Why did it have to end there? It had been such a wonderful dream. It was exactly like she wanted her and Harry to be. She wished some part of it could be real. Just as she was getting into bed, she remembered something in the dream that could be useful. Their common interest in Quidditch. Quidditch was the only way she could get to spend some time alone with Harry.

In the morning Cho decided to put her multiple plans into action. The first years had their flying lesson in the late afternoon so she was free in the morning. The first thing she needed to do was to find Hermione. Luck was smiling on her today. She found Hermione picking up a sheaf of papers which had scattered on the floor. It was an empty corridor so nobody was helping her. Cho took her chance and started helping her to pick up the papers.

"Nice day isn't it?" asked Cho, starting a conversation.

"It is," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, I didn't know you and Harry were together. That's why I asked him. If I'd known I would not even have thought about getting together with him. I hope you understand that," said Cho trying to sound truthful. Hermione was surprised.

"It's okay Cho. I'm sure Harry will understand," said Hermione, still not looking at Cho.

"You know I still want to be friends with you and Harry. I think I made him angry yesterday. I feel really bad for that. Could you please apologize to him on my behalf? I don't think he'll listen to me at this point of time," said Cho sadly.

"I'll give him the message," replied Hermione. All the papers were in her hands now. She thanked Cho for the help.

"You don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you for hearing me out. Please remember to tell Harry what I said," said Cho and briefly hugged Hermione before going back to her room. Hermione was intrigued by Cho's behavior. Why was she being so nice? Normally she wasn't like this. Was there a catch somewhere? She needed to talk to Harry about this.

In the evening Hermione saw Harry talking to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. She was glad that Harry had got his best mate back. She had felt partly responsible for the end of Harry and Ron's friendship. Though it would take a long time for the three of them to get back to where they were, they would eventually get there.

"I hate to interrupt but I want to discuss something with Harry," she said. "Ron you can stay too," she added seeing that Ron was preparing to leave. Ron decided to stay. It was nice when the three of them together. Just like it always had been.

"I was telling Ron about the Cho incident. That girl has some nerve," said Harry hotly.

"What a coincidence. I was about to talk about her as well. She had lots to say today when we bumped into each other in the morning," said Hermione.

"Did she say anything hateful to you? I'll kill her if she did," Harry almost shouted, standing up.

"Relax Harry! No need to panic. If she did I'm more than capable of taking care of it myself. But what she did was quite the opposite. She was so nice and friendly. It is so uncharacteristic of her that it makes me suspicious," replied Hermione calmly.

"What did she say?" asked Harry, sitting down again. Hermione told him the whole story. She was careful not to miss out any detail.

"Doesn't sound like her at all," commented Ron.

"So how do we tackle her?" asked Hermione.

"Hmmm… as far as I know Cho wouldn't do anything bad. I'm still curious about her sudden change in behavior. We have to be careful of her. Just be polite with her when she talks to you and don't socialize. I will keep out of her way as long as possible. You do the same," said Harry. Hermione nodded.

"I hope this is not one of her tricks to get you Harry," said Ron.

"I don't think so but would like to be careful all the same," replied Harry.

That night Harry and Hermione finished their homework early. Since Harry hadn't had much exercise during the day, he decided to go for a night walk.

"I'm going for a walk. Want to come along?" he asked Hermione.

"Sure. Anything to spend time with you," replied Hermione flirting. They walked all though the grounds of Hogwarts. They passed Hagrid's hut and decided stopped by to say hi.

Meanwhile Cho was looking out of her window. She saw two figures out in the grounds. Who would be walking around so late? If the Heads caught them they would be in big trouble. She crept out of her room and followed the two of them. As she got closer she recognized them as Harry and Hermione. No wonder they weren't afraid of getting caught by the Heads! She kept following them. She didn't know why she was doing it? Perhaps it would help her get to know something about Harry which might be helpful later on. Thankfully for her the two of them didn't snog. She couldn't bear the sight. She had to wait for ten long minutes when the two of them went into Hagrid's hut.

The whole exercise had been a futile exercise for Cho. She didn't find out anything except Harry's favourite walk route. Grumbling she got back to her room.

Hermione looked behind her shoulder. She had been suspecting that they were being followed but Harry dismissed it. He said some first year might be trying to catch them snogging. Hermione wasn't convinced but didn't press further.

The following morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together for breakfast. While Hermione was busy reading the Daily Prophet, Harry and Ron were discussing a few Quidditch strategies. Ron noticed Hagrid coming towards them.

"Hi Hagrid," greeted Ron.

"Hiya Ron, I'm glad ter see yeh with yer old pals again," said Hagrid.

"I know, I'm glad too," said Ron happily.

"Ron, I hope yer fight with Harry and Hermione had nothin ter do with me. Yeh don' have any problem with me right?" asked Hagrid. Ron was bewildered.

"No Hagrid. What on earth made you feel that? Why would I have any problem with you?" countered Ron.

"That's nice ter hear. But why didn' yeh come into me hut last night with them?" asked Hagrid. Ron was even more confused. Harry spoke for him.

"Hagrid, last night it was just me and Hermione. Ron wasn't with us. You can say we were on a romantic night stroll," Harry said to Hagrid.

"That's strange. I saw three pairs of footprints in the lane leading ter me hut. Maybe it was someone else. See yeh guys later," said Hagrid and walked away. Hermione looked at Harry with an 'I told you so' look on her face.

"So we were being followed. Maybe it was a first year as I said before," said Harry. Hermione looked indignant.

"Harry, how can you be so casual about this? Obviously someone is trying to follow our moves. That's not a good thing even if it is a harmless first year," she said quickly.

"Hermione nobody will harm us here. Please don't worry. I'll protect you if there's any problem," said Harry soothingly. Hermione calmed down.

"I'll be right back," said Hermione and rushed out of the hall.

"Am I being too casual about this?" Harry asked Ron.

"I dunno. I wouldn't be very pleased if I got to know somebody was following me and my girlfriend," replied Ron.

"I'm not saying that I'm pleased. I'm just not panicking. Nobody in this castle would have anything against me and Hermione," said Harry.

"Hermione doesn't feel that way. Harm or not, nobody likes their privacy taken away. How would you feel if somebody deliberately walked into you and Hermione snogging?" asked Ron.

"I know what you mean. I'll talk to Hermione. There she comes," said Harry.

"Harry it's not some silly first year. I just checked the size of the footprint. It's larger than mine but smaller than yours. What do we do?" Hermione asked panting.

"I'm sorry for being so casual earlier but I have the perfect solution. We'll carry the Marauderer's map whenever we go out," replied Harry.

It had been two days since Harry and Hermione had been stalked. It was a Sunday. Harry was relaxing in his bedroom. He wanted to spend a restful day since it had been a long week. But his plans were short lived as Hermione came into his room.

"Harry Professor McGonagall wants to meet you," she said. Harry groaned and went to the fireplace.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," greeted McGonagall.

"Good morning Professor," replied Harry.

"Potter I had something to discuss with you. As you know Miss Chang is here to train younger students. Yesterday she came to me and said though she was enjoying herself tremendously, her own training was suffering. She wants to keep in touch with playing Quidditch. To play Quidditch she needs a partner and I would like you to be her partner," said McGonagall. Harry gaped at her in horror. He had to get out of this. He decided to tell McGonagall the truth.

"Actually Professor I don't think that's a very good idea. You know me and Cho had… sort of a… an affair two years back which didn't work out well. So I'm not very comfortable around her. Maybe you can arrange somebody else," he said in a pleading voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter. This is a strictly professional matter. Miss Chang herself chose you as her partner. She said you were the best seeker at Hogwarts and she needed to compete with the best. I expect you to be there at the time she tells you to," McGonagall said sternly.

"So Cho chose me as her partner," said Harry.

"Yes she did," replied McGonagall.

"And there's no way out of this for me," asked Harry hoping for some miracle.

"No there isn't," said McGonagall, her voice still stern. Harry felt defeated. There was nothing he could do. With a polite nod he went back to his quarters. Hermione saw the forlorn expression on his face and asked what had happened. When Harry told her she was equally indignant. But she too knew there was no way out of it.

"You better be nice to her Harry, otherwise she'll call you for extra practice sessions just to irritate you," she said.

"I hate this. Why did it have to be me? I'd much rather spend that time with you," said Harry looking very frustrated.

"What we want, we don't always get," replied Hermione calming him down. To make matters worse Hedwig came in with a small note saying 'First practice session at 2 pm today. Cho.' Harry just growled on reading it.

At ten to two Harry reluctantly took out his broom and set off for the Quidditch pitch. He could never have imagined there would be a day when he would not be looking forward to flying. Cho was waiting for him.

"Thanks for agreeing to this. It is really important for me," she said. Harry snorted. He wanted to say 'I didn't have a choice in the matter' but remembered Hermione's words.

"Okay let me explain how we'll practice. I'll let the snitch loose. We'll be throwing Bludgers at each other to try and divert each other's attention. In the meantime we have to keep our eyes open for the snitch. The first one to catch the snitch wins," said Cho. Harry nodded. Cho released the snitch. It was very boring for Harry. He caught the snitch every time before Cho.

"I think we'll call it a day Harry," said Cho after Harry had caught the snitch for the fifth time. Harry sighed in relief. As he was flying down he heard a loud scream behind him. Cho had fallen off her broom.

"What happened?" Harry asked going up to her.

"I just felt dizzy and fell. Luckily I was quite close to the ground. I seem to have twisted my knee though," she replied in a shaky voice. She tried to stand up but failed.

"Can you help me?" she asked Harry. Harry held out his hand and Cho managed to stand up holding it tightly. But when it came to walking she couldn't manage. She had put all her weight on to Harry's shoulder. She leaned against him before hobbling slowly.

"I hope it's not a problem Harry," she said.

"It's okay. I'll drop you at the hospital wing," replied Harry stiffly. He was very uncomfortable with Cho so close to him. Her body was pressed against his back. They were moving very slowly indeed. As they got to the hospital wing they noticed Madam Pomfrey was not there. Cho sat down on a chair.

"Shall I go and call Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked out of courtesy.

"No that's okay. You've done enough already. I'll wait for her. Thanks for everything," she replied. Harry was only to glad to walk off. When Harry was out of sight Cho stood up with a triumphant smile on her face. It had been so easy to trick Harry. This was something she had thought of right there in the field. She had tremendously enjoyed being so close to Harry. She didn't know feigning injury could be so easy. Luckily for her Madam Pomfrey wasn't around. Being an expert she might have caught her act. This was going too easily. Before long Harry would be hers.


	13. Manupulation and Consequence

Chapter Thirteen: Manipulation and Consequence

Over the next few days Harry's Quidditch practice with Cho continued. He wasn't enjoying it one bit but luckily Cho didn't keep him very long. He was constantly irritated by her talkative nature. It seemed as if she wanted to chat rather than play. He remembered Hermione's words and never let her get him angry. As far as possible he answered in monosyllables or single sentences. However one day Cho asked him to stay back after practice.

"I've got something for you. I remember how much you like chocolates. My mum sent me some homemade chocolates. I saved some for you," said Cho, opening her bag to take out the chocolates. Harry did not want to spend time eating chocolates with Cho but he was touched by her generosity. He didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"That's nice of you Cho," he said. Cho smiled at him, handing him a few pieces of chocolates. As Harry ate the chocolates he couldn't help feeling he'd eaten them sometime before. He saw Cho laughing at him.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked questioningly.

"There's chocolate on cheek. Wait! I'll fix it," replied Cho. With her thumb she rubbed Harry's cheek, near the lips lingering a little longer than intended.

"Took you a long time to 'fix' it," commented Harry. Cho just shrugged. After finishing the chocolates Harry took leave. Cho wanted to laugh. It was so easy to fool people like Harry. He would never have agreed to eat chocolates with her but she had cleverly brought her mother into the picture to make him stay. He didn't even realize that it was an uncommon chocolate, which she had bought. Also didn't catch her ploy to touch his cheek.

As Harry was walking back after practice with Cho, he met Luna on the way. She stopped on seeing him.

"Hi Harry, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been doing well except the additional burden of practicing Quidditch with Cho. I guess it goes without saying that you're making tremendous progress with Ron," replied Harry. Luna turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Yes, we've been getting along really well. I was there for him during his time of loneliness and he saved me from those brutes. I like him even more than before now. I know what a good person he is despite the mistake he made. I'm really glad that you guys are talking again. He was badly missing your and Hermione's company. He never showed it but I knew all the same," said Luna.

"I'm glad too. Though the seriousness of his mistake cannot be ignored, he redeemed himself by saving you. That was quite a heroic act. No wonder his parents were so proud of him. So what about the big step? Will you wait for him or take the initiative yourself," asked Harry.

"It all depends, Harry. I think Ron is still not fully over the mistake he made. So he may want some more time before getting into another relationship. I'm in no hurry and am willing to give him that time. However if a perfect opportunity does arise I won't hesitate on telling him," replied Luna.

"Wow, in such a short while you've got to know Ron very well. I'll be the happiest man when the two of you get together. It would all be due to your efforts Luna. You handled the situation very well," said Harry.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Your advice was helpful at every step. Thanks a lot for everything," said Luna, hugging Harry and pecking him on the cheek. This entire scene was witnessed by Cho, who was coming back from the field. She wished she had her muggle camera. From the angle she was watching it had looked like they were about to snog. Of course she knew that Harry would never cheat Hermione. This was the perfect occasion to cause some tension between them by using this small incident with Luna. But she needed a photo for it. How could she get that?

Cho sat in her room for a long time thinking about this. In the magical world there had to be a way to get that photo. The idea of using a time turner had come to her mind but that was not feasible. Firstly she didn't have a time turner and secondly even if she did it would have been too risky. Her muggle camera was in her hand. She wished she could get into her own mind and take a photograph with it.

That was it! She had to get into her own mind and that could be done only through a Pensieve. She had heard from Harry that there was a Pensieve in the Headmistress' office. She needed to get there. Slowly she made her way to the office.

"Yes Miss Chang, can I help you?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor I wondered if I could use the Pensieve. It is quite important for me," answered Cho.

"The Pensieve! Why would you need that?" McGonagall questioned. Cho hesitated slightly.

"Actually Professor, it's a personal matter," replied Cho. McGonagall didn't seem fully convinced. Cho patiently waited.

"Miss Change, you'd know that the Pensieve is not a thing to play around with. Professor Dumbledore or I have never let any student use it before. But as you are not a student I'm treating you as an adult and letting you use it. Please do not misuse it," said McGonagall finally. Cho thanked her before moving to the Pensieve. She touched the wand to her head and concentrated on the Harry-Luna incident. After getting the memory into the Pensieve she jumped in. It was perfect. She got exactly what she had wanted. In the photo Harry and Luna were hugging and it looked like they were about to kiss. She felt slightly guilty for betraying McGonagall's trust but it could not be helped. Now the question was how to spread this around the school. She couldn't personally deliver the photo to Hermione.

Her brains were working very well tonight. She thought out a decent plan for this too. Before dinner in the night she'd place one or two copies at the Slytherin table. The moment they would see it her job would get done. Slytherin's hate towards Harry was too great for them to miss an opportunity like this. With the passing of Voldemort their house had been rather subdued.

Next morning when Harry and Hermione went into the Great Hall for breakfast, they noticed that everyone was staring at them curiously. Ignoring the stares they sat down at their usual places. For the first time they suspected something was wrong. Even the Gryffindor's were passing them icy glares, especially to Harry.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked Ginny. She didn't like what was going on.

"I'm not the best person to tell you," replied Ginny. Hermione grew frustrated. She was about to yell at Ginny when she saw the photograph in Seamus' hand. She snatched it from him. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Harry too saw the picture. He was about to protest but before he could do so, Hermione got up and walked out of the hall. Harry groaned in frustration.

"Harry, have you seen Luna anywhere?" asked Ron, running up to him.

"No. She must be pretty shaken by this thing. You talk to her while I find Hermione. She just walked out. Wait… what's your reaction to this? You act as if I wasn't involved at all," said Harry.

"Harry I know both you and Luna very well. I know both of you wouldn't do this or at least the way it seems," said Ron simply. Harry nodded towards him in appreciation. The two of them went in different directions to find Hermione and Luna. Harry had a good idea where Hermione would be. In her favourite spot near the lake. He was right.

"I was expecting you sooner," said Hermione on seeing Harry.

"I just met Ron on the way. He was looking for Luna. Hermione I…," started Harry but was cut off by Hermione.

"You don't need to explain anything Harry. I trust you. I also know Luna quite well. So something like this between you too is unimaginable. I just walked out to avoid the attention of everyone," said Hermione.

"You mean… I don't know what to say. What did I do to deserve you? You certainly know me better than I know myself," said Harry, kissing Hermione gently.

"After you said you love me, I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. People can think what they like but I'm on your side Harry," said Hermione firmly.

"Thanks Hermione. However I feel that you deserve an explanation. I couldn't say it earlier because I was sworn to secrecy but now I have to tell you," said Harry. He told her everything about Luna's feelings for Ron. He started from the Halloween Ball, their talk when Ron was isolated, Ron and Luna's meetings during the holidays and finally about their talk the previous day. Hermione didn't seem surprised.

"I always knew Luna had something for Ron but not the seriousness. She took a big chance by approaching him after the 'three girl fiasco' but it paid off for her. So when do you think they will hook up?" asked Hermione.

"My bet is within the next one week," replied Harry.

"We need to investigate who's been spreading these photographs. First we are followed during our walk and now this. Who would have something against us? It can't be any of the younger students. As the Heads we are quite popular among them. Only sixth or seventh years could have caused this. We can rule the Gryffindor's out. That doesn't leave many," said Hermione scratching her head.

"Whoever it is we'll make sure he or she is punished," replied Harry in a determined voice.

In the meantime Ron could not find Luna anywhere. He had checked almost every corner of the school. He had asked Terry Boot to check inside the Ravenclaw common room. She was not there either. After searching for over half an hour he found her near the owlery. She was obviously trying to hide from everyone. She looked in a bad state.

"Hey, it's okay Luna. Don't get upset. I don't believe a bit of it," said Ron comforting her.

"Ron I only kissed Harry on the cheek. That shot was taken before I did that so it looks like I'm about to…," she stopped.

"I believe you. Harry's fallen flat for Hermione and can never cheat her. You being a friend of Hermione's would never let her down. Some jerk has been letting out his frustration through this," said Ron soothingly.

"What'll Hermione think of me? She'll hate me," said Luna.

"Hermione trusts Harry. She knows that he wouldn't be like that with anybody other than her. The moment Harry explains everything to her, she'll believe him," said Ron. Luna still wasn't fully convinced. Ron saw the pain in her eyes. Recently she had gone through so much for no fault of her. It hurt him to see her like this. Both of them were sitting really close to each other. Before he knew he had kissed her. He raised his head in shock.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I shouldn't have done that. I've spoiled everything now. Please don't leave Luna. I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened," said Ron frantically. To his surprise Luna hadn't moved.

"Don't be sorry Ron. I've wanted that from a long time. I've fancied you since ages. I'm not at all sorry for what happened," replied Luna.

"You mean to say you like me," asked Ron.

"Yes. I like you a lot Ron," said Luna. She hadn't planned saying this today but the perfect moment she had been waiting for had popped up.

"I don't know how to reply," said Ron. Luna was trembling in anticipation. What if Ron didn't feel the same way?

"Do you feel the same way about me Ron," asked Luna getting to the point directly.

"Luna please don't get me wrong. I have just got over my previous episode. You are the sole reason for that. I like you very much. But so soon after 'that' I'm not confidant of myself. What if I hurt you? This is not a rejection by any means. I'll tell you sincerely that I feel the same way as you. In fact I've never felt like this about anyone else. You've done a lot for me Luna so I'll ask you for another favor. Please give me a few days. I don't need these days to think about what you've said. I want to completely get over what happened earlier and start as a new Ron with you. So you can call it a belated acceptance," said Ron at length. He hoped Luna wouldn't be angry.

"I understand completely Ron. If you hadn't kissed me today I wouldn't have said anything. I know you need time. Knowing that you feel the same way about me means a great deal to me," replied Luna. Ron sighed in relief and hugged her. They sat together for a long time.

Harry had been planning for his and Hermione's first month anniversary. He wanted to make it special for her. Since they'd been to Hogsmede plenty of times, he was thinking of a different location. Of course they would have to break school rules to escape out but by now they were experts at it. He'd got Dobby to fix up a portkey. On the morning of twenty fifth of January Hermione received a note from Harry.

_Be there at our common room by seven in the evening. We're going out. Hope you are game on breaking a few school rules. Happy anniversary. I love you. Harry._

Hermione did as she was told. At seven in the evening she was all dressed up for the occasion and waiting in their common room. When Harry entered his breath got caught in his throat. Hermione noticed his reaction and became slightly self conscious.

"Do I look awful? I'll change if you want," she said.

"You look… WOW! I can't describe it," replied Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself. So where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"We're going to London for dinner and a movie. Dobby has setup the portkey. It will activate in another two minutes. It is the sock on the shelf. I hope you are ready to go," said Harry.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Hermione happily. As soon as the portkey activated they touched it and were immediately transported to London.

The streets of London were quite crowded. People seemed busy with their work. It was a lot different from what they were used to at Hogwarts. It was a nice change for both of them. Never in their years at Hogwarts had they witnessed scenes like this. Hermione had been to places like this during her childhood but didn't remember much.

"Our reservations are at seven thirty. I know how much you like Indian food so I've booked places for us at an Indian restaurant called 'Curries'. We'll decide on the movie after we eat," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet of you. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time," replied Hermione.

"As long as we're together, we'll have a good time," said Harry, linking his fingers with Hermione. They roamed around London till it was time for them to eat. The restaurant was a quiet and peaceful one. They ordered 'Tandoori Chicken', 'Sheekh Kebab' and 'Naan'. It was a delicious meal. The romantic melodies playing in the background made the ambience perfect.

"That was perfect Harry. The Kebabs were brilliant. One of the best meals I've ever had. I loved everything," said Hermione, pecking Harry after they'd come out.

"Glad you loved it. We have basically two options for the movie. One is 'Barry Trotter and the Hobbit of Shire' and the other is…," he couldn't complete as Hermione had already made her choice.

"That one is awesome. Mum wrote to me saying it is one of the best movies she's seen. Let's watch that," she said excitedly. Harry agreed happily. They bought some popcorn before going in. The hall was jam packed. They were lucky to get tickets.

"Sorry I won't be able to snog you here," joked Harry.

"I don't mind. We've got an empty common room and the whole night for that," replied Hermione mischievously. Both of them laughed. The movie was as good as the meal. Overall it had been a very successful date. They returned to Hogwarts around midnight.

"Thank you once again for everything Harry. This has been one of the best evenings of my life. I could never imagine breaking school rules could be so enjoyable," said Hermione.

"You're welcome Hermione. It was amazing for me too. Your presence made all the difference for me. I love you so much. I want to take up your offer on the empty common room but it's getting quite late. Tomorrow is a working day, so we should sleep," replied Harry.

"Wait Harry! I've got something for you. I ordered them from Honeydukes. I know you love chocolates," she said giving him a pack of dark chocolates which were heart shaped.

"Hermione I didn't know we were exchanging presents. I should have got something for you," said Harry sounding ashamed.

"Don't be silly. You arranged everything for the wonderful evening. And being with you is the biggest present of all," replied Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. You are the best," said Harry kissing her passionately.

While Harry and Hermione were away Cho had been looking for Harry. Due to an appointment with her friend Marietta the next day she wanted to bring ahead the quidditch practice to that night. She had constantly sent owls to Harry to ask him if it was okay with him but the owl returned with the note every time. She was looking for someone from Gryffindor to pass the message. Finally she found Ginny.

"Hey Ginny could you ask Harry to come out for a bit?" she asked.

"Harry would be in the Head's quarters. We can't reach him in any way other than sending an owl," replied Ginny.

"I've tried that but failed. It's very important for me to contact him. Is there no other way?" said Cho desperately.

"Well I've heard Hermione say there is a floo connection to McGonagall's office," said Ginny. Cho thanked her and rushed to McGonagall's office.

"What is it this time Miss Chang?" asked McGonagall.

"I've got to contact Harry desperately but am not able to reach him through owl. Please can I use your fireplace? It's very important," replied Cho. McGonagall nodded.

As soon as Cho got to the Head's quarters she realized it was empty. So Harry and Hermione had sneaked out of school. Had they been in school the owl wouldn't have returned. She could use this against them later. She was about to go when it occurred to her that this was a perfect opportunity to snoop around a bit. She went into Harry's bedroom. The bed felt so nice. The pillow smelled of Harry. Cho took a deep breath to take in the scent. If only she could lie next to him on this big bed. Probably Hermione slept with him. She wondered if they'd gone all the way. The very thought made her nauseous. She opened Harry's closet. Again his scent filled the air around her. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. She stood there for a couple of minutes just enjoying the sensation. She went into his bathroom. She saw his shaving kit and other toiletries. She washed her face using his soap. Finally she decided to move out. McGonagall might get suspicious. Also Harry and Hermione could return any moment. With one last breath of Harry's scent she flooed back.

Also at the same time Ron and Luna were out for a walk. Since their talk a few days ago they had grown still closer. To anyone else they would look like a happy couple. They had spent all their free time together. Even during the meals they invariably sat with each other despite being in different houses. Tonight seemed a bit different. It was a full moon night. Luna was gazing at it.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" she asked Ron.

"The moon is synonymous with Luna. And yes Luna is beautiful," replied Ron sounding casual. Luna swatted his arm.

"Be serious," she said.

"Alright the moon is beautiful but so is Luna. Is that a good enough answer, your highness?" asked Ron dramatically. Luna laughed.

"Yes it is but your dramatization skills need brushing up," said Luna. Such light moments were very enjoyable for both of them. They sat together for a long time not speaking much before Ron broke the silence.

"Luna?"

"Hmm"

"I've made up mind," said Ron shortly.

"About what?" asked Luna, not understanding what he meant.

"About us. All my previous 'things' are behind me and I'd like you to be my girlfriend. I promise to treat you like a queen," said Ron. Luna only smiled back at him.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. As I said, that is what I've always wanted," she replied. Ron leaned forward and kissed her.


	14. All About Couples

Chapter 14: All about Couples

The morning of twenty sixth of January was a special one for Ron and Luna. Today their relationship would be out in the open. Ron was slightly apprehensive as he was worried about everyone's reaction considering his past. As always they sat together. Today they were sitting with Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor table. Ron hadn't said anything about him and Luna to anyone yet. Harry noticed Ron continuously glancing towards Luna. He decided to play around a bit.

"So when did it happen?" he asked jokingly. Ron turned his head towards Harry in astonishment.

"How do you know? We haven't told anyone yet. I was about to tell the two of you after breakfast. Did Luna tell you?" he asked, speaking very fast.

"I didn't say anything," said Luna, defensively. Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. He'd expected Ron to tell him as soon as he and Luna had got together. Obviously Ron wanted to surprise them.

"Congrats, both of you. It's high time you got together," said Hermione breaking the brief period of silence. Seamus, who was sitting on the next chair, overheard Hermione.

"Yooooo! Ron and Luna are together," he shouted. Ron glared at him indignantly. This was the last thing he had wanted. But his indignation was short lived as whole room burst with applause. Ron and Luna both blushed. It looked like Ron had been forgiven by the entire school after his heroics. Harry gave him thumbs up to show his appreciation.

"You understand everyone's feelings so well Harry! It's a wonder how you got to know about Ron and Luna without anyone telling you. I could never do that," said Hermione admiringly.

"That I am but to be truthful it was a chance this time. I just saw Ron glancing at Luna every minute so I decided to pull his leg. I had no idea that they were actually together. By the way Ron, you didn't answer my question. When did it happen? And why didn't you tell me immediately?" said Harry.

"I didn't have a chance. It happened late last evening. Neither you nor Hermione were in the common room when you came back. I was about to tell you sometime during breakfast but you guessed before that," replied Ron. Things were really looking up for him now. He had his friends back. He had a girlfriend who he cared for. The school wasn't against him anymore. He needed to thank one person for this. He excused himself from the table and walked towards the teacher's table. However the person he was looking for wasn't there. He went to his office but still couldn't find him. Then it struck him. The day before was a full moon night. So he went to the medical wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I talk to Professor Lupin for a minute?" he asked.

"If he's awake you can. His bed is on the extreme right," replied Madam Pomfrey. As Ron went to Remus' bed he noticed Tonks was sitting by him.

"Can I speak to you Professor Lupin? I promise not to take very long," Ron asked Lupin.

"Sure Ron," replied Remus.

"I just wanted to thank you for the help and advice you gave me during my isolated days. I would have gone mad if I didn't speak to you. Luckily things worked out for me after that. Now it is almost back to normal," said Ron.

"You're welcome Ron. I should also congratulate on your newfound association with Miss Lovegood," said Lupin. Again Ron was amazed.

"Thank you Professor. How come everyone knows before me telling them?" he asked.

"It doesn't take a genius when it is announced in front of the whole school. I was at the staff table at that time," replied Tonks before Remus could say anything. Ron nodded. He wondered if he should tell them about what he knew about them but decided against it. He would have to reveal his truth about eavesdropping.

Cho was waiting at Three Broomsticks for Marietta to arrive. She wasn't usually late. She finally arrived speaking on her mobile phone. She smiled towards Cho but kept on talking for a few minutes. Cho was getting impatient. First she had arrived late and was now keeping her waiting. At last she was finished.

"Sorry for that. I was discussing something with Steve," said Marietta apologetically.

"Probably how much you missed snogging him. He's been away for only a couple of days. Is he that special?" asked Cho.

"Well he's survived the longest among all my boyfriends," laughed Marietta.

"That would be two weeks if my guess is correct," said Cho.

"I'm not that gross. Two months would be more like it. Dunno how long it'll go on though," replied Marietta. "How about you? Any luck with Potter?" she added.

"He's stuck up with that bookworm Granger. I'm trying to get him but haven't had any success as yet," replied Cho.

"You can't be serious Cho! That plane girl can't outdo you. You are not trying hard enough. Who'd want to be with her when they have someone like you at their disposal? I'd expected better of you," said Marietta as if scolding him.

"It's not my fault. She seems to have a spell cast over him. I'm suspecting it could be some Love Potion. I've thought about using that myself but unlike that idiot I don't want to win Harry by some silly trick," replied Cho.

"Cho you were offered to train at Beauxbatons. You gave up seeing a new place and all the excitement along with it just to get Harry. I thought you knew how important he was in your career. Being Harry Potter's girlfriend would get you all the privileges you want. Give it a good try. I know you don't like being defeated," egged Marietta.

"I've tried everything I could have done. I've got Harry to spend time with me. I've tried to cause tension between them. I've even followed them on their walks. There doesn't seem to be any way around it" said Cho.

"Have you tried setting some guy after Granger?" asked Marietta.

"Tell me, which boy in his senses would want to be with her. It'll take me ages to find a guy like this. Even if I did he'd be so bad that she'll reject him. After all she does have Harry," replied Cho.

"Damn! This Granger has spoiled everything for you. All I can say is don't give up. You've got until June to get Potter. I've full confidence in you. You should continue following their walks. It may seem futile a few times but you never know what secret you might come across. Also I know you don't want to trick Potter into getting together with you but what's stopping you from tricking Granger into leaving Potter? Once she is out of the way, you can make your move on Potter," explained Marietta. Cho smiled at her.

"You are the best Marietta. Let's forget this for now and have something to drink," said Cho.

It was the first week of February. Harry and Hermione were sitting by the lake finishing their homework when Ron came rushing to them.

"Hey you are missing all the fun. Plenty has been happening in the Gryffindor common room this afternoon. Come on fast," panted Ron.

"What happened?" asked Harry getting up.

"Seamus and Lavender have hooked up. So have Dean and Parvati. And Neville is about to ask someone as well," replied Ron.

"Whoa! Seamus and Lavender was expected but Dean and Parvati, I never imagined. I thought Parvati was still hurting over you," said Hermione. Ron made an awkward face. He didn't know what to say. Harry sensed his situation.

"Don't worry Ron. All that is behind us now. The fact that Lavender and Parvati have boyfriends show that they are over with it as well," said Harry. Ron visibly relaxed.

"Who do you think Neville is going to ask?" asked Hermione.

"It had better not be Ginny," said Ron firmly.

"Sorry to disappoint you old pal but my guess is Ginny. They have spent a lot of time together over the past few days. It's a well known fact that he's liked Ginny ever since the Yule ball," commented Harry. Ron looked at him indignantly.

"Don't behave like a Dad Ron. Ginny is old enough to manage her love life herself. She is as old as your girlfriend if you need a reminder. I think Harry is right. I have noticed how Neville looks at Ginny," rebuked Hermione. Ron didn't say anything. Whatever others said to him Ginny would always be a baby sister to him. They entered their common room, only to be greeted by loud chants.

"Neville and Gin-ny sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chanted Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Dean together. Ginny and Neville were sitting together.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Ron before he could stop himself. The chanting stopped. Ginny stood up though Neville looked terrified.

"In short Neville asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed," she replied simply. Ron had realized his mistake. For the first time Ron saw that Ginny had actually grown up. A year ago she would have shouted back at him but today she had handled the situation with admirable maturity.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sure you and Neville will make a great couple," said Ron sincerely. Everyone looked astounded.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ron Weasley?" asked Seamus, pretending to be angry.

"I believe a certain Miss Lovegood is behind the transformed Mister Weasley," said Harry.

"Thanks for the support Ron. I was expecting the worst when you shouted. Actually I asked you to fetch Harry and Hermione so that I could ask in your absence. Seamus and Dean already knew my plans, so they gave me the privacy I wanted," said Neville. Harry and Hermione chortled. Ron joined them.

"This is unfair Ron. Do you remember the torrid time you gave me when I was dating Ginny? Even Harry didn't escape a raised eyebrow or two. But Neville has totally gotten away," protested Dean. Everybody laughed again.

"So no more eligible bachelors left among seventh year Gryffindors," commented Ron.

"We should celebrate all of us having wonderful girlfriends," said Neville tightening his arm around Ginny. Now that Ron was supportive, he didn't mind showing his affection.

"Hey what about a 'boys night out'?" asked Dean enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea mate," replied Seamus.

"Let's have it this weekend," said Neville.

"I can get permission from Professor McGonagall," offered Harry.

"Did anyone think about inviting us?" asked Parvati. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender nodded to back her up.

"Didn't you hear the word 'boys'? I hope you don't consider yourself a boy," countered Seamus.

"Sorry girls but this one is only for boys. If you want, we can all go out together sometime later," said Dean. The girls didn't look satisfied but didn't object. The 'Boys night out' was fixed for the coming weekend.

On the decided day Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean met at the common room at six in the evening. Professor McGonagall had granted permission. They were going to spend the evening at Hog's Head. They ordered butterbears on getting there.

"Let's all describe our romantic lives. I mean how we liked the girl, how we asked and so on. Personal matters can be kept secret," suggested Seamus. Everyone agreed. Ron was the first. His story was touching. Especially when Luna came out of nowhere help him during his isolated days. Next it was Neville's turn.

"I liked Ginny since our fourth year. She seemed a sweet and innocent girl. Luckily she agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me. I really enjoyed that. Ever since my feelings have remained. I wanted to ask her out but was too scared. I saw Ginny's failed relationships with Michael, Dean and Harry. Finally this year we got close. I got to know her much better. During the Christmas holidays we wrote to each other. That is when I made up my mind to ask her. When I got the privacy I told her that I liked her as more than a friend. She didn't respond immediately but soon nodded and kissed me," he said. The others hooted and clapped. Seamus started his story.

"My feelings for Lavender started at the end of sixth year after she broke up with Ron. We have always been good friends. Unlike Neville talking to her was never a problem for me. Over the past few weeks I noticed she was flirting with me. She took every opportunity to be with me. She even ditched Parvati to partner me in Transfiguration class. That is when I thought she also felt the same way. I took a chance by telling her the truth about my feelings after the class. She hugged me and said the feeling was mutual. That was it," Seamus finished. The others again applauded.

It was Harry's turn next but he requested the Dean to speak first as his story was by far the longest. Dean agreed.

"Parvati and I haven't always got along. However after her incident with Ron I really felt bad for her. She took it very hard. I tried to comfort her whenever I could. In the process we grew close. We spent a lot of time together discussing various things. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I started liking her. But after the Christmas holidays I knew that my feelings were not just platonic ones. When Seamus told me about him and Lavender I decided to ask her immediately. I was lucky. She returned the feelings," said Dean. The usual round of clapping followed.

Finally Harry started his story. He spoke from his heart and described everything. None of the others knew the details. His voice echoed his love for Hermione. As expected he took the longest time to finish. When he finished nobody clapped. They just sat staring at Harry. They were deep into his story. They hadn't even realized it was over. It was as if the story had hypnotized them.

"Say something, at least!" said Harry. Everyone blinked.

"I have just one word. 'Wow!'" said Ron. Seamus, Neville and Dean agreed.

"If we are finished with our drinks, shall we go shopping? We need to get gifts for Valentines Day," said Harry. The others nodded. They all dispersed.

Harry was wondering what to get for Hermione. He wanted it to be something special. He thought about a book but decided against it as she may have already read it. Chocolates and sweets seemed boring. He had already given her a necklace for Christmas. Not being able to decide on anything he got bought a sweater for her. It was a special one. To an ordinary person it would look like a normal sweater but she could see the special message written on it, 'To Hermione, I love you – now and forever, Harry'.

Ron had already decided what he wanted to get for Luna. He had got the idea from Hermione's Christmas gift to Harry. With some difficulty he had collected about fifteen photos of Luna's mother, Natalie. At Hogsmede he bought an album to put the photos. Though this wasn't an ideal Valentines Day gift, he was sure that she'd like it.

The others too bought gifts. Seamus and Dean as predicted had bought jewellery. Both Lavender and Parvati loved to play with clothes, makeup and jewellery. Neville went the academic way. He got a book of love poems for Ginny. Having had a great evening together the boys returned to Hogwarts together.

Unfortunately this time Valentines Day didn't coincide with a Hogsmede weekend. Professor McGonagall had allowed the seventh years to go out in the night. For the others she had offered special food of one's own choice. Their choice had to be given the day before. It would be prepared by the house elves as usual. On the night of tenth February Hermione spoke to Harry.

"Harry, I was thinking that we should not do anything special for Valentines Day," she said. Harry looked up sharply.

"What do you mean Hermione? It's a special day and I want to make it extra special for you," replied Harry. Hermione had expected such a reaction.

"It's not what you think Harry. I just feel that we shouldn't put so much importance on one single day. Both of us love each other. Our love will remain no matter what day it is. For us everyday should be a Valentines Day. It is not as if you'll love me more on fourteenth of February and less on fifteenth. Every moment we spend together is special, so you needn't worry about making the day special for me. We can go out on any day. That day most places will be very crowded. So the best place for us would be home… I mean our quarters," said Hermione.

"That's so sweet of you Hermione. As usual you are right. My love for you won't change for one day. I wish I could think like you. Such a thought never occurred to me. I was blindly following the crowd. We can get what you want to our quarters and have a romantic dinner. Even though we won't be doing anything extraordinary, I'd like to give you the present I've got for you," replied Harry.

"I too have something for you. And we needn't have food of my choice every time. This time you'll choose what we eat," said Hermione.

"As you wish Madam," dramatized Harry. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

On the evening of Valentines Day almost all seventh years were out. Students were very surprised to see Harry and Hermione not going anywhere. Harry had briefly explained to his friends why he wasn't going out. All of them seemed impressed by his explanation. When they were alone in their quarters Harry held out his present to Hermione. He was astonished to see Hermione was holding an identical package.

"It can't be," said Hermione, noticing Harry's gift. Even the wrappings were exactly the same.

"Let's open them and see," said Harry. They opened and found same sweaters in both the packs. The only differences were Harry's was bigger and their names were interchanged in the enchanted message.

"How did this happen? This has got to be the biggest coincidence ever," commented Hermione.

"It just shows how similar our minds are. We think alike," laughed Harry. "So what do you want to do before we eat?" he added.

"Let's ask questions to each other and the answer has to be truthful. It may seem silly but it'll help us find out each other's deepest secrets," replied Hermione.

"Alright but I'll question first. Who was your first crush?" asked Harry.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. I thought you already knew that," replied Hermione.

"Drat! I wasted an opportunity," said Harry, banging his fist on the table. Hermione laughed.

"My turn now. If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?" she asked.

"Well many bad things have happened in my life. I cannot point out which is the worst. I was too young to sense my parent's death. Sirius' death hurt a lot. So did Dumbledore's. But in their own ways they played their parts in the war against Voldemort. So I guess they would be what muggles call martyrs. If I had to change one thing it would be my childhood with the Dursleys. Those were nightmarish years for me," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. Please don't hesitate not to answer if something I say hurts you," said Hermione holding his hand.

"It's okay Hermione. I want to share every part of my life with you. Now I am going to ask. What is the part about me which you hate or hated the most?" asked Harry.

"It was just before our fifth year. I hated the way you shouted at me and Ron. We were helpless and the adults wouldn't tell us anything. I was only trying to make you feel better but you wouldn't relent," replied Hermione.

"I was an ass, wasn't I? I'm glad I'm not like that anymore," said Harry.

"Yes, you've left that nasty temper behind. Last question - Who was your first kiss? It's an easy one because I know it was Cho. I just want to hear it from you" said Hermione. Harry paused before speaking.

"It wasn't Cho, it was you," he said quietly.

"Harry kisses on the cheeks don't count, incase you are thinking about me kissing you after fourth year ended," said Hermione.

"That wasn't it. While you were petrified during second year Ron and I came to see you. Just as Ron left, I don't know what came over me. I'd read in some fairytales that when a guy kisses a girl in deep sleep, she wakes up. I was hoping the same thing would happen. After all this was the magical world. So I kissed you but obviously it didn't work," said Harry. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Harry, the kiss may not have worked but you are still my Prince Charming. That was so innocent of you," said Hermione.

They got their food from the kitchen. Harry had ordered Italian food. They had garlic bread, Pasta Bolognese and Lamb Lasagna. For desert they had Tiramisu. After finishing they went for their nightly walk. Ever since they had gotten together this had become a habit for them.

"Thanks to your splendid idea this has been a wonderful day," said Harry.

"Yes it has been brilliant but as I always say, what matters the most is us being together," replied Hermione. Harry kissed her tenderly but pulled apart on hearing a snort.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Hermione. She nodded and looked around.

"Damn! Someone is following us again. I can bet it is the same person. But this time I'm going to catch him or her. He or she can't be very far away as we heard the snort," said Harry determined. Both of them started searching the area around them.

"I think I saw something move behind that bush," said Hermione pointing to the bush on her right. Harry rushed to it.

"Cho!" he said with rage.


	15. The Turn towards Evil

Chapter Fifteen: The Turn towards Evil

"What exactly do you think you are doing here?" asked Hermione sharply.

"What's that got to do with you?" said Cho defiantly. She had been following Harry and Hermione but couldn't contain the snort which escaped while they were snogging. Though she was busted, she was going to put up a brave face.

"Don't talk to Hermione like that," shouted Harry at Cho.

"You better answer us truthfully or there will be big trouble," said Hermione seriously.

"What do you think yourselves to be? You may be Head students but I'm here as a trainer, if you've forgotten. That puts me on par with teachers," replied Cho, pompously.

"Oh really! I'd like you to try and deduct points of us for misbehaving with a 'teacher'. You are a teacher after all," mocked Harry. Cho knew she was caught.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To know what you were doing here," said Hermione.

"This place isn't your private property. Others have equal rights on the grounds of Hogwarts," replied Cho.

"Cho we don't want twisted answers! Clearly you weren't out here for a night walk. Otherwise you wouldn't be hiding behind a bush. Will you tell us why you were following us? It's the last time I'm asking! I can't be clearer than this!" roared Harry, losing his patience.

"Fine! I was following you. But I didn't know it was you," replied Cho, trying to think of the next excuse.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Don't talk in riddles. Why would you follow unknown people?" questioned Hermione.

"I saw two students out in the grounds. It was late in the night. I didn't want them to get caught by some Professor, so I was going to warn them," said Cho, not finding a better excuse.

"I haven't heard anything lamer than that. First question – When did you start sympathizing so much with two arbitrary students? What do you care if they had got caught? Second question – How did you plan to warn them from behind a bush? Third question – Why did you not say this when we first asked you?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"I don't need to explain everything to you. You are not some auror interviewing a criminal. I assure you that I had good intentions in mind," answered Cho.

"Good intentions, my foot! You are just a nasty liar. Would you care to explain which couple you were trying to warn a couple of weeks ago?" asked Hermione. Cho visibly paled. She had no idea that Harry and Hermione knew about her previous trailing.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said slightly nervously. Harry sighed in frustration.

"She won't tell us anything," he said to Hermione before turning to Cho. "There is no doubt that you were following us with bad intentions. Since you won't tell us, there's nothing we can do now. But if you cause any harm to me or Hermione, you've had it. After Voldemort dealing with you would be no problem for me. And yes, our quidditch sessions end here," said Harry at length.

"You can't do that Harry! Quidditch is a thoroughly professional matter. You can't let things like this get in its way," protested Cho. Harry groaned. Cho was talking like McGonagall. He knew that she would go to McGonagall if he refused.

"Alright but take what I said very seriously. We both know that you are up to no good," warned Harry. He and Hermione continued walking.

Cho went back to her bedroom quickly. She had been an idiot to snort. Now Harry and Hermione would suspect her every move. She could not risk following them again. She had to think of other ways to get to Harry. Strangely she couldn't dislike him even though he had treated her like shit. She considered Marietta's suggestion of tricking Hermione. This was now reaching a point of no return. So regretfully she decided to use magic to break Harry and Hermione's relationship.

For the next couple of weeks Cho spent a lot of her time in the library. She was looking for spells to put Hermione under. For five full days she had no success. With Madam Pince's permission she entered the restricted section. Even there she had no success. She was about to give up when a dusty book caught her eyes. Its title was 'Dark Magic of Ancient Times'. In normal circumstances Cho wouldn't even look towards a book on dark magic but this situation was a desperate one. She had to win Harry and she'd use dark magic if she needed. With trembling hands she took the book out. Though she found what she was looking for, the very thought of it sent chills down her spine.

The spell was called the slavery spell. It was used centuries ago to torture people. In modern time one could call it a mixture of the Imperious and the Cruciatus curse. But its biggest advantage was that it was not an unforgivable curse. As she read more about it, the more scared she got. It was a horrible thing to use on someone. She reminded herself that this was her only hope of getting to Harry.

One person who had noticed Cho's frequent visits to the library was Luna. When she was free and Ron wasn't, she used to do her work in the library. She saw that Cho was invariably there. She had also seen her heading into the restricted section. Ron had mentioned Cho following Harry and Hermione. Luna wondered if the two things could be related. One evening while the four of them were sitting together, she told them what she knew.

"I don't know what to make of it," said Hermione after hearing Luna out.

"There can be two ways to look at it. She could only be passing time in the library since she is scared of Harry's warning. On the other hand she could be plotting something," commented Ron.

"Luna, does Cho look relaxed or intense during her time in the library?" asked Harry.

"I haven't really noticed that much. I've not spoken to her or anything like that," replied Luna.

"Well, I don't think its anything serious. As before, all of us will be extremely careful around her. There is no immediate danger as far as I can see," said Harry finally. Hermione wasn't fully convinced.

"Why would she want to enter the restricted section? She's not terribly clever or anything like that," she said thoughtfully.

"Probably she hasn't been there ever before and wanted to see what it was like," joked Ron but the others didn't laugh.

"This is no joking matter Ron," scolded Luna. Ron apologized quietly.

"Let's just stay out of her way and we'll be fine," said Harry. Nobody had anything more to say on the matter, so they changed the subject.

Cho had finally made up her mind to use the slavery spell on Hermione. It had been a tough decision. Using dark magic would put her in the same league as the supporters of Voldemort. She didn't want herself to be considered as a deatheater but was still willing to try this spell. To try such a complex spell she needed practice. If something went wrong she would be in big trouble. The book had said that the spell worked on animals as well as people. She'd copied the relevant portion as she didn't want herself to be seen with such a book. She brought some spiders from the edge of the Forbidden Forest to test her spell. She wasn't particularly fond of spiders but was willing to handle them for such a big thing.

"Babsmania! Stop moving," she said pointing her wand at the spider. She smiled on seeing the effect on the spider. This was how the spell was supposed to work. She continued practicing for a few days. To her delight she was getting better at it. She marveled at how fast she had learnt the spell. Hermione was a gone case now.

Now that everything was there, Cho needed a plan to apply the spell on Hermione. She thought about this for the next couple of days. She needed Hermione in her bedroom alone. It would be difficult to get her there. Cho wondered what could be an excuse to make Hermione come to her bedroom. Hermione and Harry, both suspected her so wouldn't come to her without good reason. Then she got a bright idea. She would use Harry to get Hermione. She would tell Hermione that Harry was seriously injured and in her room. Hermione would come to her room without a word. Harry was one thing that would make her forget everything else.

Cho also had to make sure that while she was getting Hermione to her bedroom, Harry would not make an appearance. That was very unlikely to happen but Cho wanted the plan to be foolproof. She needed to be sure that Harry was somewhere else during that time. The only time she met Harry was during Quidditch practice. As it happened that would be a perfect place make Harry wait. The jigsaw was fitting very well in her head.

The day had now arrived for Cho to implement her plan. She had Quidditch practice with Harry in the afternoon. Both of them arrived on time at the field. They were halfway through the session when Harry saw Cho getting back to the ground.

"What's the matter?" he asked, getting down himself.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I've to check something in my room. I'll be back in five minutes. Please wait here while I go," replied Cho. Harry looked irritable.

"Can't we call it a day?" he asked hopefully.

"No Harry. You know how important it is for me. I'll be right back," said Cho, leaving the field. Things had worked well till now. She headed for the Gryffindor common room. Since Harry was in the field, it was highly unlikely that Hermione would be in the Head's quarters. She found a couple of second years and asked them to fetch Hermione from the common room. Within a minute Hermione was walking towards her.

"What do you want with me Cho? I thought we'd seen enough of each other. Unless you have anything important to say, I want to get back to my work," said Hermione. Cho was angered to hear Hermione address her like this but she remembered to put on the act properly.

"Oh Hermione, it's horrible. Harry…," she purposely stopped. Hermione visibly tensed. Just then she remembered that Harry had gone for practice with Cho. If Cho was here then where was Harry?

"What happened to Harry? Please tell me Cho!" said Hermione frantically.

"He had an accident during practice. I couldn't find Madam Pomfrey so I took him to my room. He's been unconscious but he's just started calling your name in his sleep. I think you should come with me," said Cho speaking very fast. Hermione's face grew pale. She followed Cho.

"Why didn't you inform any Professor?" shouted Hermione in a panicked voice, while running towards Cho's room. She was panting now.

"This thing happened barely a few minutes ago. I had no time. Don't shout now, come fast. Harry needs you," replied Cho. Her heart was beating very fast. She hoped that things wouldn't go wrong at this point. She had already put a silencing charm in her room. She had noticed Hermione was not carrying a wand. That had made things easier. The moment she and Hermione entered her room, she whispered a locking charm.

"Where is Harry?" asked Hermione, seeing Cho's bed empty.

"He's waiting in the Quidditch field," replied Cho with a smile.

"Then we should go there. Why did you bring us here? He'll need our help," said Hermione trying to open the door. She had still not realized what was going on. When the door wouldn't open, she looked towards Cho. Seeing the look on her face, she deduced she had been tricked.

"For an intelligent bookworm, you get tricked very easily," laughed Cho.

"What is your problem Cho? This is not funny. What do you expect to get out of me here?" asked Hermione trying to sound angry. However on feeling the locked door she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. This wasn't an ordinary trick. There was more to it.

"By your voice I can tell you are scared. And you have good reason to be. Your relationship with Harry is over," said Cho.

"In your dreams! Whatever you do Cho, you can't separate me from Harry," replied Hermione defiantly.

"I had figured out that I could not separate you and Hermione naturally. I couldn't get him to show that somebody like him should not date a plane girl like you. So I've to use force. Babsmania!" shouted Cho. The spell hit Hermione on the forehead.

Hermione didn't feel anything different. Just as the spell had hit her she had felt a strange sensation passing through her body but now everything was normal. Whatever spell Cho had tried had failed.

"Don't look so happy Hermione. The effects of the spell will start once I command you. I'm first going to explain the details of the spell to you. After that we'll have a small trial run," said Cho.

"As you and Harry suspected I was indeed the person who had been following you two in the grounds. You would have guessed that I've harbored feelings for Harry for the past three years. When I got here, to my disappointment I saw Harry was not single anymore. However it didn't end there for me. I always get what I want. I tried my best to get Harry to myself. Getting McGonagall to arrange the Quidditch sessions with him was just one of my ploys. I followed you two to try and find out some useful information. I saw Luna hugging Harry and got a photograph through the Pensieve to cause tension between you two. But all my plans failed. You two seemed inseparable. As a last option I had to use this. I'm sorry for this. I'm not a dark wizard but this is the last chance I'll have to get to Harry," explained Cho.

"What are you talking about? Your spell has had no effect on me. I'm just as I was earlier. You are a pathetic cow who doesn't know how to back off," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Be patient Hermione and don't talk to me like that! In a couple of minutes you'll be my slave. This spell is called the slavery spell. It is a mixture of the Imperious and the Cruciatus curse. After I command you for the first time, you'll be under an effect similar to the one of Imperious Curse. It won't be as strong though. So you won't have any difficulty in fighting it. This is where the pain comes in. If you even dare to disobey my orders you'll feel pain much worse than the Cruciatus curse. What is worse is that nobody will be able to see your pain. To them you'll appear normal but the pain you feel inside will increase tremendously. If you even think about disobeying my orders you'll feel aches inside your body as a warning sign. Only I can take this spell off you or it has to be some extraordinary happening. That is what the book said. So say goodbye to freedom," said Cho grinning devilishly. Hermione got very scared.

"You wouldn't do this Cho. Come on Cho, I've never harmed you. If you want you, I and Harry can talk this over," begged Hermione in a desperate voice. She was trembling all over.

"I'm sorry Hermione. To give you an idea of how intense this spell is let's give it a try. I'm going to ask you to pick up that book with your left hand. You disobey me and pick it up with your right hand. See what such a small mistake does to you. I hope you're ready. From this moment, you Hermione Granger are my slave. I order you to pick up that book with your left hand," commanded Cho.

Hermione felt a cool feeling in her body. It was similar to the Imperious curse which she'd experienced during fourth year. It was quite weak, so she was able to overcome it. Curious to find out about this spell, she stretched her right hand towards the book. Pain built in her arm all the way but it she was able to tolerate it. As her right hand touched the book her body exploded. She couldn't scream or shout. Immediately she picked up the book with her left and the pain receded. Cho smiled at Hermione's reaction.

"That hurt, didn't it? I know that though to me you looked normal. This was a very minor mistake. So you can imagine what it'll be like when you disobey me completely. A complete defiance can be fatal or worse. I see that you are in your senses. Do you have anything to say?" asked Cho.

"Cho I beg you not to put this spell on me. I'm willing to do anything. Please take it off," pleaded Hermione. Her body was still stinging from the previous bout of pain.

"What I want you can never give me willingly. That is Harry of course. Can you leave him?" said Cho. Hermione shook her head silently.

"You see! That is why I have to use this spell. Now I'll tell you the rules you need to follow for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. As soon as you are out of this room you'll breakup with Harry. If he asks any reasons you'll be vague. Just say it wasn't working or something like that. Avoid him if you want. Now the most important thing. In no way should you let anybody else know that you are under this spell and I cast it on you. This includes speaking, writing or any other form of communication. Even if you cry in front of others it gives them the hint. So be really careful of that. I'd advice you to spend most of your time alone. Every night after Harry is asleep you are to come to my room. I may have some instructions for you for the next day. Other than this you can act normal with anyone you meet including Harry. I don't mind the two of you talking. You will soon realize why anybody under this spell has never dared to disobey," finished Cho.

"Cho please!" said Hermione in tears. Cho didn't even look towards her and walked out of the room. For about ten minutes Hermione just sat in Cho's room and cried. A few minutes ago her life was perfect. Within such a short span it had turned upside down. She didn't understand how she would deal with her present situation. How could she leave Harry? She loved him more than life itself. The thought caused tremendous pain in her body. It wasn't as bad as the previous bout but still pretty bad. She couldn't imagine how she'd tell Harry that they were over.

Still unsure of herself she stepped out of the room. The school which always looked so inviting now looked gloomy. She saw Ron and Luna passing by. The scene made her cringe. Such moments would elude her from now on. She was willing to face any pain for Harry but this was too dangerous. Even if she threw caution to the wind and told him everything, the effects could be disastrous. As Cho had said, she could die. Other than that she could be impaired for life or become mentally unstable. That would cause Harry greater pain. She avoided Luna and Ron. Just as she was about to turn into a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Hi love, where have you been? I've been looking for you all over. Bloody Cho kept me waiting in the field and never came back," said Harry putting his arms around Hermione. The pain in Hermione's body started rising. Reluctantly she got herself free. Her heart went out to Harry, who now had a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked gently sensing something wasn't right. Hermione paused before replying.

"Harry I think…," she couldn't complete her sentence.


	16. Darkness Everywhere

Chapter 16: Darkness Everywhere

"Harry…," Hermione stopped again.

"What's the problem Hermione? You can tell me anything, you know that right!" said Harry trying to comfort her. Hermione again pushed his hand away as he tried to put his arms around her.

"You need to tell me Hermione! I'll help in any way I can," urged Harry, slightly worried now. Hermione's heart broke seeing the look on his face. They didn't deserve this. However the pain was increasing every moment. Soon it would be beyond tolerable limits. For a second she contemplated telling him everything, no matter how much pain it caused. But she remembered Cho's warning about the possible implications of not following her orders. She had to act now.

"HarryIthinkweshouldbreakup," she said very fast.

"What? I didn't get you," said Harry patiently. Hermione couldn't bear to say the whole thing again.

"Breakup," she said shortly. The pain reduced slightly. Harry looked as if he'd been slapped on the face. A million thoughts came into his mind. He didn't know what to say first.

"Why?" was all he could say. Hermione kept her tears in check.

"It isn't working Harry. Please don't ask many questions. It's for the best," she forced herself to say. Harry still had a disbelieving expression on his face.

"How can you say that? I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything. No, this can't be happening. Tell me it's a joke Hermione. Tell me fast!" Harry almost shouted.

"It's not a joke Harry," replied Hermione. There was a knot in her throat now.

"So you say you are serious. Okay if that's what you want I won't come in your way. But you need to do something for me before that. Look into my eyes and say you don't love me," responded Harry. He was a hundred percent sure that Hermione wouldn't be able to do that. Hermione looked up to his eyes.

"I…," she started.

"I don't…," she couldn't complete it. Her tear ducts had finally given way and the tears were flowing freely. Before Harry could notice she turned around and ran. The sight of Harry's green eyes had snapped her. Even during the toughest of times his eyes had hope in them. But today the feelings of betrayal, mental trauma and extreme sadness were etched all over them.

"Hermione wait!" shouted Harry. To his disappointment Hermione had already disappeared. The fact that Hermione hadn't said what he had asked her to say, gave him hope. This wasn't Hermione. He needed to get the old Hermione back. He would do everything in his power to get her.

Hermione ran back to her bedroom. She put the strongest locking charm she knew on the door. Then her tears rolled down in buckets. She had just been the most heartless person in the world. She'd hurt the person who loved her beyond everything, where it hurt the most. She quickly cast a Silencing charm on the room and screamed out her frustration. She wanted to kill Cho that very moment. She and Harry had let her off after catching her following them. Yet she did this. How spiteful could someone be?

"Hermione, please open the door! We need to talk?" begged Harry knocking on the door. Hermione lifted the Silencing charm before replying.

"I want to be alone. Please don't knock again," said Hermione in a shrill voice. Harry knew it was useless to argue with her. He still couldn't figure out what had caused this. He'd give Hermione sometime to herself and then talk to her.

However Harry couldn't do what he had hoped for. Over the next few days Hermione completely avoided everyone. She didn't go for meals with the rest of the school. Instead she had asked Dobby to get some food to her room. She sat alone in classes. When one classes ended she rushed of to the next one or to her bedroom. She tried her best not to look at Harry. The constant hurt expressions in his face broke her apart.

One day while she was rushing off after a class somebody stopped her. It was Luna. She literally blocked her way.

"Like it or not Hermione, I want to talk to you. If you want we could go to a more private place," Luna said. Hermione nodded knowing Luna was determined. They walked into an empty classroom.

"Why are you behaving like this? Harry loves you. We all are your friends. Any trouble you have, you can discuss with us. Playing the cat and mouse game will not get you anywhere. If you don't want to tell everyone at least tell Harry. If it's a feminine problem tell me or Ginny. This can't go on," said Luna. Hermione knew that this moment would come sooner or later. The good thing was it was not with Harry.

"I realized our relationship was going nowhere. I have personal reasons. So I didn't want to linger on with it," replied Hermione without any expression.

"Your experience with the deformed Ron hasn't taught you anything. You say things weren't working with Harry. Then how would you describe 'things' with Ron?" asked Luna angrily.

"I don't know," replied Hermione blankly. Luna softened a bit.

"Okay for a minute I'm believing you. Even if you want to breakup with Harry, doesn't he deserve an explanation? After all you've been best friends for almost seven years. He's hurting like hell. It's like he's alive but not living," said Luna.

"It may hurt more if I try and speak to him," said Hermione.

"So obviously you are hurting over this too. I don't know what you are up to but just remember one thing. These are two lines from a very famous song – 'Love can touch us one time; And last for a lifetime; And never let go till we're gone.'" said Luna before leaving the room. Hermione sat there for a few minutes totally dazed. As she was walking back to the Head's quarters she heard voices in a nearby classroom. The voices belonged to Harry, Ron and Luna.

"She's not herself," said Luna. "Her answers are not to the point. She's being evasive. That's not what one associates with Hermione. She's hurting over the breakup but I can't imagine what caused it," she added.

"At least she spoke to you. Maybe you being a girl helped. She's avoiding Harry like anything and not talking to me either. I wonder if her parents had anything against the relationship," replied Ron.

"No, that can't be the case. I got to know Robert and Diana Granger quite well over the holidays. They aren't the type of people who'd snatch away their daughter's happiness. And anyway Hermione is old enough to make her own decisions," said Harry, wearily. He'd had very little sleep the night before.

"There is something we are missing here. Can you find out where Hermione had been before she broke up with you? That can be a clue," suggested Ron.

"Where she was has nothing to do with it. Her feelings are what matter. She took the decision to breakup reluctantly. In the morning she had been perfectly fine. So something must have happened in the afternoon which caused this state," said Luna.

"Shall I ask Ginny? She may know something we don't. Hermione could have told her," said Ron. Luna sighed irritably.

"Ron, when will you grow up? If Ginny knew anything wouldn't she have already told us? And I don't think there is anything Hermione would tell Ginny and not tell Harry," she said. Ron was about to protest.

"It's okay. I've already spoken to her. She knows nothing. Walked into her and Neville snogging," interjected Harry monotonously.

"What the bloody hell! How dare Neville…," Ron stopped catching Luna's glare. She was discretely pointing towards Harry. Ron understood. The last thing Harry needed was a discussion on snogging.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," said Harry getting up. Hermione panicked as she heard Harry's footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly hid into the nearby broom cupboard. Harry walked out and sniffed. The scent was familiar. He could recognize it anywhere. He looked towards the broom cupboard, hearing a slight noise inside it.

"Hermione I know you're in there. I couldn't mistake the scent of your shampoo, could I? Clearly you don't want to talk to me. Despite the fact that you've hurt me so much I'll respect your wishes because I love you so much. But I want an explanation later. You owe this much to me, don't you?" said Harry in a choked voice before making his way to his bedroom.

Hermione was again reduced to tears. The pain shot up as she was thinking about Harry but at the moment she didn't care. She thought about ways in this could end this misery. That made the pain intolerable. She had to abandon her thoughts. She was suffering from severe depression. Like Harry she decided to take a nap. Probably a dream would give her some idea.

"_Hi Hermione, so finally you've decided to talk to me," said Harry, glaring at her._

"_I can explain everything Harry. It wasn't me. I was forced into what I was doing. I would never hurt you deliberately. I wanted to tell you that I still love you as much as I did before. I really mean it Harry. You are the only person in my heart," replied Hermione, trying to convince him._

"_Heart! What do you think my heart is? Do you think you can break it when you want and then try and fix it expecting everything to be as before? I waited for you enough but I moved on," said Harry harshly. Hermione looked at him disbelievingly._

"_Harry I didn't want this. I was put under a horrible spell. I'll tell you more if you give me a chance. You couldn't have moved on in such a short time," said Hermione desperately. Harry was about to reply but a small boy of about three came and interrupted them._

"_Daddy, Mummy calling you. We're getting late," he said to Harry. Hermione goggled at the boy. Harry saw her expression and smirked._

"_Meet my son John Li Potter," he said shortly to Hermione. Hermione was even more confused._

"_Harry you can't have a son. You're too young. Is he adopted?" asked Hermione._

"_Which age are you living in Hermione? I'm twenty five years old and have been married for the past four years," said Harry. Hermione gaped at him._

"_But Harry we broke up just a month ago," said Hermione confused. Harry was exasperated._

"_Hey Sweetheart, can you come down and fix this. I'm sick and tired," shouted Harry._

"_Coming darling!" replied a feminine voice. What Hermione saw next petrified her. Cho Chang was walking down the stairs with John in her arms. Harry went upstairs without even looking at Hermione. Cho sent John to his playroom._

"_I hope you liked my house," said Cho smiling at her._

"_What's going on Cho? You'd better tell me," urged Hermione._

"_I put you under the Slavery spell eight years ago. You remained obedient till yesterday. Unfortunately you tried to tell the Ministry about it. The pain caused you to lose sense of time. I took off the spell after that. For your information you are twenty six," replied Cho shortly._

"_I'm not twenty six! I'm eighteen!" shouted Hermione._

"_It's useless talking to you. You've totally lost it. Its better you get going," said Cho calmly._

"_I'm not going anywhere before telling Harry the truth," replied Hermione defiantly._

"_I'm sorry but you have to," said Cho and dragged Hermione out. Since she was much stronger Hermione's protests didn't bother her. She shut the door on Hermione's face. Hermione was staring at the door blankly when it opened again to reveal Cho._

"_I'd told you that I'd get Harry. Look where I am and where you are," said Cho grinning devilishly. She slammed the door back._

"NO!" screamed Hermione getting up suddenly. She sighed in relief realizing it had all been a dream.

That night after Harry was asleep Hermione crept out of her bed to visit Cho. She was hoping that Cho would be asleep but that wasn't the case.

"Come in Hermione. I hope you are doing well," said Cho in an evil voice. Hermione didn't answer initially. She had planned to talk to Cho one last time about taking off the spell.

"Cho please take the spell off. It's not helping anybody," she said lamely.

"You're wrong. It'll help me to get Harry," replied Cho.

"Harry is our common concern. If you've seen him lately you would have noticed how much he's hurting over this. If not for me, taking off the spell will help him a great deal. You can talk things over with us. As for me I promise not to tell about this to anybody. I'm willing to do that if it helps Harry," pleaded Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust you. Harry's current state of mind is just a passing phase. I'm just waiting for it to pass before I make my move. He'll forget about you very soon," said Cho.

"What do plan to achieve Cho? Harry will not see anything in you now or ever in the future! How do you plan to 'get' him," shouted Hermione.

"Don't shout like that Hermione. You are my slave after all. All I need to do with Harry is get him in bed. My abilities with males in bed are world famous. He wouldn't be able to resist me after that," said Cho. Hermione clenched her fist.

"You obnoxious bitch! I'm going to kill you," said Hermione, taking her wand out.

"Put that back Hermione. Killing me would be like killing yourself. Unless I take the spell off you remain like this. If I die you remain like this for the rest of your life. But thanks for warning me. As my next command I forbid you to perform any spell on me," said Cho calmly. Hermione huffed.

"How will you get Harry in bed?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Will try the normal way first and if it fails I'll look for a spell. You know its nice talking to someone about these things. Since you are under my control I know you won't tell this to anybody," replied Cho. Hermione felt sick. She took leave of Cho.

Another week passed. Though Harry had given Hermione plenty of time, she hadn't spoken to him. So Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. One morning he woke up early and waited in their common room. He was hoping to catch Hermione when she came out of her bedroom.

"Will you please give me a few minutes of your time?" asked Harry when Hermione walked out. Hermione nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to have this conversation with Harry but had no choice at the moment. They sat down on the sofa.

"Why are we acting like this towards each other? Why did I have to be so formal to get your attention? Forget about our relationship but we have seven years of friendship behind us. What crime did I commit to lose you?" Harry asked almost begging her to give a proper reply.

"You haven't done anything wrong Harry. This has nothing to do with you. Please trust me. It is best the way it is," replied Hermione.

"No it's not the best! I'm hurting like anything. I can't eat sleep. I can't eat. You are haunting me in my dreams. I can't do anything. I've become a bloody invalid! And if I'm right, the same holds for you," shouted Harry. Hermione could feel her tears in her eyes. Pain started to take her over. She couldn't cry in front of him.

"Excuse me, Harry," she said quickly and ran back to her bedroom.

Harry could not attend any classes that day. The sight of Hermione running away from him broke the last bit of resolve in him. He had given her everything. He had always stood by her. Even after she had ditched him he had given her time. Like any other guy in his position he could have shouted, screamed, abused etc. But his love for her had stopped him. He felt deeply that in her heart she still loved him. Then why was she behaving like this? It was the first time they had spoken properly after the breakup and everything had changed in that time. Hermione seemed to be a different person. Her self confidence was missing. The gleam in her eyes was not there. She spoke in short sentences instead of her usual explanatory self. Yet he couldn't stop loving her.

Harry spent the whole day locked in his room. The brief conversation with Hermione played again and again in his head. Sometimes he cried. He didn't think that he'd have to face such an emotional turmoil after Voldemort was gone. He was trying to figure out the cause for all this but his mind wouldn't work properly. He had spoken to many of the Gryffindor's about anything unusual that they had noticed about Hermione. None of them could say anything. His state was such that he couldn't face anybody. He ignored the owls sent by Ron and Luna, asking him to join them for tea. He hadn't eaten anything the whole day. He decided that after everyone was asleep he'd sneak to the kitchen for a bite.

Hermione's situation wasn't much better. She thought attending classes would keep her mind off Harry. She was wrong. She was so distracted that she got hauled up by Professor Longbottom and Professor Tonks. As soon as classes ended she rushed to her bedroom. All the bottled up emotions came out. She screamed aloud, shed tears and even threw articles around her room. Since she was thinking about Harry and how to resurrect their relationship, it was causing her a lot of pain. The pain was more than ever before. She was disobeying Cho. Soon it was beyond her limits and she passed out. It wasn't until late at night that she regained consciousness. The pain was not there as her thoughts were absent during unconsciousness. It was almost time for her to go to Cho.

Harry was under his invisibility cloak. He was quietly making his way to the kitchen. He heard noises in Hermione's room and was surprised that she was still awake. He debated whether to try again at getting something out of her but decided against it. Somebody was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"I knew you'd come here," said Ron.

"Hi Ron," said Harry weekly.

"I know your state but do you think staying locked up would help you?" asked Ron.

"You don't know what happened today. I finally spoke to her and she ran away in the middle. I couldn't take that," replied Harry.

"All this is very unlike Hermione. I can't imagine what has got into her. It's really sad. But please don't act like you did today. Me, Luna and Ginny were quite worried," said Ron.

"Thanks for the support Ron," said Harry with a small smile.

"That's okay. We'll always be there for you. If only we could figure out Hermione. I've already asked Kreacher to prepare food for you. It should be ready by now. Eat properly. You need your strength," said Ron before going away. Harry was glad that he had such good friends. He ate in silence.

When he got back after finishing his meal he saw Hermione's bedroom door was half ajar. This time he couldn't help his curiosity. He made his way to her room. To his amazement it was empty. He waited in the common room for her to get back. As he was under the invisibility cloak, she wouldn't see him. After fifteen minutes Hermione came back. Harry deduced that she may have gone for a night walk alone.

This incident kept ringing in Harry's head throughout the next day. In the night he couldn't sleep. At about the same time as the previous night he got out of bed. Again Hermione was not in her room. He waited till she came back but couldn't find the resolve to talk to her. This trend continued for three more days. Now Harry was getting slightly suspicious. Night walks usually didn't have a fixed time. For a moment he wondered if Hermione was seeing someone else. But knowing Hermione as well as he did he dismissed the thought.

On the sixth night when the same thing happened, Harry decided to investigate. He looked around the school for Hermione. He checked the grounds where Hermione usually walked. She wasn't there. He checked the astronomy tower without luck. Something fishy was going on. Hermione wasn't back when he returned to their common room. Today he was going to ask her. When Hermione came in she stared at Harry, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Care to sit down," Harry asked trying to sound casual. Hermione sat down opposite him.

"Where do you go every night?" questioned Harry coming straight to the point. Hermione almost smiled with joy. Harry knew something was on. He would do his best to get them back together. After a long time she felt happy. Bless Harry for figuring this out. Then a bright idea came to her head. All Harry needed to do to find the answer was to check his Marauderer's map. Seeing her with Cho every night would definitely put him on the right track. However because of the spell she couldn't tell him this. She hoped that the idea would strike him. It was their only way out.

"You didn't answer me," said Harry, breaking her flow of thoughts. She had to lie at the moment.

"I was out for a walk in the grounds," replied Hermione. Harry knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He had checked the grounds thoroughly. It hurt him tremendously to realize Hermione was lying to him. What could she be hiding? He couldn't take it anymore. He looked heavenwards.

"Dear God …"


	17. Busted!

Chapter Seventeen: Busted!

"Dear God, please help me out! Here is the girl I love more than life itself. She dumps me without any reason and instead of hating her, I love her even more. What do you call this? Do I really love her this much or am I being an idiot not being able to accept the truth? As far as I can make out, the first is true. I can't stop loving her. My heart says that she loves me too. More than ever before. Then why is she acting like this? What did I or anybody else do to make her lose her personality? She is not like this. On top of everything she is lying to me. I checked every inch of the grounds but she was not there. Then why is she saying she was in the grounds? This isn't fair. I deserve the truth, don't I? If she has any problem, I'm always there for her. I want Hermione Granger back. Even if she can't be mine, I want her to be herself. I want that smile back. I want the talkative nature back. And if possible I want what we shared back. Please help me!" prayed Harry.

Hermione was standing right next to him. Though she was fighting tears, at the moment she was rather happy. She felt hopeful after a long time. Harry knew that she was out every night and also that she wasn't telling truths. To find out the truths all he needed to do was to follow her. Knowing him she felt he wouldn't do that. He hated to invade on people's privacy. The only way was to check the Marauderer's map. If only she could give him a hint. As her tears threatened to leak she quickly made her way back to her room. The tears now leaked out freely. Harry's prayer ran through her head. Each word was like a knife through her chest. The only consolation was that he still loved her. Her mental pain at the moment exceeded the physical pain caused by the slavery spell. She again wondered if she should just throw caution to the wind but her dream forced her to abandon the thoughts.

Next morning Luna told Harry something very interesting.

"You know Harry, Brian Lara the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect saw Hermione in the corridors late last night. He wasn't very sure but she seemed to be walking towards Cho Chang's room. I don't know what to make of this but I thought you should know," she said. Harry pondered.

"I don't trust Cho. Ever since I caught her following me and Hermione, I've been suspicious of her. However Hermione being near her room is by no stretch a good enough reason to accuse her. Had it been anybody else I wouldn't even have thought about it. But with Cho you never know," said Harry.

"So what will you do about it?" asked Ron.

"I think I'll go and have a stern talk with her," said Harry getting up. Ron and Luna watched as he was walking away.

"He's handling it worse than I expected," commented Ron.

"Come on Ron! Harry and Hermione fitted like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. How do you expect him to act when Hermione suddenly announces that it wasn't working? I'm surprised that he hasn't gone insane," replied Luna.

"I want to kill Hermione but I can't help feeling something is wrong with her. The part about her sneaking out every night is strange," said Ron.

"No, what we are seeing now is not Hermione. I just hope she can get out of this mess and be with Harry again," said Luna. Ron held her tightly.

"I may sound horrible but I'm glad that this hasn't happened to us. I don't know what I'd do without you," said Ron, pulling her closer.

"You won't be without me. I'd never leave you. You are all that I have wanted," said Luna resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron kissed her softly.

"I've missed that so much," moaned Luna.

"We haven't had much time to ourselves lately. With Harry in such a state, we've had to be with him. I don't grudge him but I too have missed it," replied Ron, pulling away. They sat together till it was time for them to leave for classes.

Harry knocked on Cho's door. When Cho saw Harry at her door her heart lifted. Was Harry already over Hermione? She hadn't expected things to work out so fast.

"Can I sit and have a talk with you?" asked Harry, trying to remain polite. Cho's hopes were raised even further. She was almost jumping with glee.

"Sure Harry," said Cho in anticipation. "How come you're here so soon?" she added. Harry gave her a confused look.

"I'm here for a personal reason. As you would know, Hermione and I have broken up," said Harry. He was trying to make this a formal issue. Cho, on hearing the first sentence was amazed. Things were going exactly as she'd wanted.

"I want to know if you've got anything to do with that," continued Harry. Cho was shocked. How could Harry have known this? She recovered quickly.

"What makes you think that Harry? I've never tried to come between you and Hermione. You know that very well," replied Cho, offended.

"Then what does Hermione do out of bed every night? And what was she doing near your room last night?" pressed Harry. Cho was now desperate. Harry couldn't know all this.

"Harry, Hermione is the Head Girl. She can move around anywhere in the school, whenever she wishes. As for yesterday, I can assure you that she never came into my room. I have absolutely no contact with her!" said Cho in a panicked voice.

"No need to get hyper. I was only checking. I need to find this out," said Harry and left the room. Cho stared after him. It was only a matter of time before he would be hers. However at the moment she needed to control the damage. She sent an owl to Hermione asking her to stop her nightly visits and start coming at five in the morning.

Hermione was sleeping soundly, when intense pain woke her up. She noticed that it was five past five. Remembering Cho's message, she drowsily got dressed. When she knocked on Cho's door, there was no reply. Hoping that Cho would be asleep she turned back but to her disappointment Cho opened the door.

"I guess the pain woke you up," said Cho. Hermione briefly nodded.

"Good spell, isn't it? If you'd let Harry be, you wouldn't have had to face its effects," smirked Cho. Hermione looked away.

"Any specific instruction today," asked Hermione. She was almost resigned to her fate now.

"No but I want to discuss a few things with you," replied Cho.

"Can't wait," replied Hermione sarcastically. Cho acted as if she hadn't heard.

"Today I'm about to tell you about my future plans with you and with Harry. I plan to make my move on Harry today or tomorrow. If I don't succeed I'll start looking for spells. The book on Dark Magic is very helpful. I'm sure to find something there. The more important matter is you. We'll continue this way till school ends. After that you'll have to leave the country and never return again. I think that'll be the easiest way for both you and me. You won't be getting in my way and being away will keep your mind off Harry. That'll make your life pain free unlike now. We won't meet again. But remember, the spell remains active till you die. So don't even think of trying anything silly," explained Cho. Hermione was horrified.

"You can't do that Cho. Separating me from Harry is one thing but this is my home. My parents and all my friends are here. I can't leave the country!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm the final authority. I've never said that your parents can't visit you. They can come to you as often they want, even stay with you. As for your friends, I've noticed you hardly have any friends, now that you aren't associated with Harry. People befriended you only to get close to Harry. On your own you are nothing," said Cho. Hermione was enraged.

"Cho, why are you doing this? I've never caused any harm to you. If you want Harry, why don't you get him like a man? The method you are applying is extremely cowardly," said Hermione.

"I'm no man," replied Cho. There was no getting around it. Hermione sighed.

"Let me tell you one thing Cho! You will never get Harry! He already suspects something is wrong with me. Before long, he'll discover everything about you and we'll be back together. You've underestimated the power of love. Wherever evil is, the good always lies two steps ahead. Let's see who leaves the country this summer," shouted Hermione before marching out of Cho's room.

"Keep dreaming, Hermione Granger! Keep dreaming!" whispered Cho with a smile.

In the afternoon Cho was having her quidditch session with Harry. Harry felt bad about accusing Cho the previous day. After the session was over, Harry called out Cho.

"I'm sorry about my outburst yesterday. I shouldn't have accused you without proper evidence," he said, as they were walking back from the Quidditch pitch. Cho knew her chance has arrived. Now she could move in on Harry. Harry had provided her with the perfect opening.

"It's okay Harry. I know that you didn't mean it. I sympathize with the position you're in. It must have bean very hard for you. I mean your breakup with Hermione. You two seemed to be getting along so well. I wonder why Hermione left you. If you ever need any help, feel free to ask me. You've helped me a lot," said Cho comfortingly.

"That's kind of you, Cho. I'm sure Hermione and I will be able to sort out our problems soon," replied Harry. He was surprised to see such a change in Cho. Ever since he had caught her following him and Hermione, she had transformed for the better. She had kept out of his way. She had been more flexible as far as the Quidditch sessions were concerned. Most importantly, she hadn't jumped onto him now that he was single. Perhaps she could be a nice person if she wanted.

Cho thought of taking a chance by slipping his hands into hers but decided not to rush things. By Harry's voice she knew that his attitude towards her was no longer hostile. If things worked out she could get him to bed very soon. All it needed was an invitation to her room and a couple of drinks.

"You've been a good friend Harry. I know we've had our sour moments but we've worked our way through it. It's been a pleasure working with you. Let's forget the past and start over," she said extending her hand,

Though Harry had noticed Cho's changes he wasn't sure about taking Cho's hand of friendship. He didn't want to hurt her, so he briefly shook it. Cho smiled at him.

This entire scene was witnessed by Hermione who was sitting with her books in the grounds. She couldn't hear what was being said but understood it as Cho's move. Despite what she saw she had complete faith in Harry. She knew that he wouldn't fall into Cho's trap. Still she was determined to protect him from Cho. Her hate for Cho increased. As did her love for Harry. She admired the way he was handling the situation, he'd been unfairly put into. She desperately wanted to tell him what was going on. A warm sensation passed through her body.

Harry entered the Head's quarters. Immediately his mind filled with Hermione's memories. The Quidditch session had momentarily made him forget the reality. He loved flying but his love for Hermione was limitless. He saw the sofa in which he and Hermione had gotten cozy so many times. He sat down on that sofa and watched the spot where he'd told her about his feelings. His heart swelled with the love he felt for her.

Hermione entered the Head's quarters and saw Harry sitting on the sofa. Her mind told her to ignore him and proceed to her bedroom. But something stopped her. Her legs carried her next to him. She tentatively sat down. His eyes were closed. She kept watching him for sometime. She loved the way his lips parted, when he was asleep. She gently held his hand. To her surprise all this hadn't caused any pain to her.

Feeling a touch on his hand, Harry woke up. He didn't open his eyes though. He knew that touch like the back of his hand. There was just one person other than him allowed inside the Head's quarters. Fearing it was a dream he opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting next to him.

"Is it really you, Hermione? Please don't let this be a dream," said Harry softly. Hermione didn't reply. She gently moved her head and placed her lips on Harry's. Another warm sensation passed through her body.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" shouted Hermione, jumping in the common room. Harry was flabbergasted. One moment Hermione was kissing him and now she was jumping like a maniac.

"What's going on Hermione? I don't understand any of this," asked Harry. Hermione, who was jumping around suddenly stopped. Her expressions changed completely. She seemed overwhelmed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"We did it Harry! It's over! Finally it's over. I don't know how it happened. I'm still in shock. Please tell me this isn't another dream," said Hermione.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who was sleeping. You held my hand and then…," he couldn't complete as Hermione threw herself on him and kissed him fiercely. Harry kissed her back with passion. He had missed this over the past month.

"If you are okay, can you tell me what happened? I'm going to kill the person responsible for this," said Harry.

"It's a very long story. Just recapping it will torture me but I know it's important," started Hermione. She told Harry everything. His face kept growing grimmer till it was red with anger. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To beat Cho to death," said Harry angrily.

"Please don't do that Harry. It'll only cause trouble for you. I have a better idea than that. I want you near me now. I've missed you so much," pleaded Hermione. Harry couldn't refuse that. Hermione explained her plan to frame Cho. Harry had to admire her intelligence. She had made sure Cho would be caught red handed.

"I'm so glad you're with me again," said Harry pulling Hermione close.

"I was never away Harry. You were always there in my heart. Though it caused me pain I couldn't stop thinking about you," replied Hermione. Both of them stayed in through the evening. Harry wanted to tell Ron that all was fine but didn't want to leave Hermione even for a second. Soon it was time for bed.

"I don't want you to be alone. Sleep with me tonight," said Harry, hoping for a positive response.

"I'm not sure Harry. Do you think we'll be able to control ourselves?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"I would never do anything against your wishes Hermione. I thought you knew that. I just want you safe," replied Harry.

"Oh Harry! You're perfect. Nobody could have been sweeter than you," said Hermione hugging him. Harry's bed was large enough for both of them. They held each other as they slept.

Harry woke up Hermione at quarter to five. It was time to implement their plan. He had already sent owls to McGonagall and Lupin the previous night. He hoped that they would manage to do what he'd said. He put the invisibility cloak around him. The two of them walked to Cho's room. Hermione knocked.

"Hi Hermione," said Cho dryly, as she opened the door. Harry quietly slipped in behind Hermione.

"Cho I have a problem. I tried to write a letter to Harry yesterday, telling everything about you. It was painful until one moment when everything went blank. When I woke up I seemed to have lost a few memories about recent times. You've put me under some spell, haven't you?" asked Hermione.

"I thought you would be sensible not to test this spell. The effects could have been much worse. Yes I put you under the slavery spell. You will have to do what I order or else you'll feel intense pain. I'd ordered you to breakup with Harry and to forget any romantic feelings you have for him. You cannot get involved with his love life. Also you aren't allowed to tell about this to anybody. Is that enough?" said Cho.

"Cho that's horrible. You can't do that to me! Why would you want to do such a thing? It won't help you in any way," dramatized Hermione.

"The attempt has really pooped you. I want Harry. I need him as my boyfriend to get ahead in my job. You were the only obstacle in my way. Since the two of you wouldn't budge, I used this spell. I found it in a book of Dark Magic in the restricted section of the library. I've made great progress. Harry has no idea what I'm doing. He was quite friendly with me yesterday. I think the 'wine and getting him to bed' plan will be a reality very soon," said Cho pompously.

"You're just a coward. You won't get anything out of this. I love Harry and there is no power greater than love," shouted Hermione.

"Hermione just because I'm being lenient doesn't mean you can shout at me when you want. This spell is meant to torture. I think you should get some of it. Take this knife… What did you just say about Harry?" said Cho realizing what Hermione had said so nonchalantly.

"I said I love Harry. Thought your ears were in a better condition than that," replied Hermione with a smile.

"No it can't be! You must have been joking. Say it again," said Cho, panicking.

"I LOVE HARRY," shouted Hermione at the top of her voice. Cho looked stricken. She searched for her wand.

"And I LOVE HERMIONE," said Harry pulling off the invisibility cloak. Cho barely had time to react before another stern voice interrupted her.

"We thought you were fooling Potter but I see it is deadly serious," said Professor McGonagall, removing the Disillusionment Charm. Professor Lupin followed the act.

"Both of us were surprised when you had asked us to be in Miss Chang's room under the Disillusionment Charm at five in the morning. We had no idea such crimes were going on in the school. All of you please sit down. We have a lot to discuss. Miss Chang, don't try anything funny. There are four highly capable wizards in the room. Anyway Harry has your wand," said Lupin.

Everybody sat in the room. Hermione again narrated the entire story. Cho was busted beyond doubt. McGonagall was particularly interested in the story.

"Miss Chang will be handed over to the Ministry. She'll have to face a criminal hearing at the very least. The exact nature of her punishment will be known after that. If it was left to me I would recommend lifetime imprisonment at Azkaban. Such matters cannot be dealt within the school. On a positive side I'm very eager to know exactly how the spell broke. Miss Granger could you please describe the events from the time you saw Mr. Potter and Miss Chang talking?" said McGonagall. Hermione did as she was told. McGonagall smiled knowingly.

"Do you have any idea of what caused the spell to break?" she asked.

"It broke when we kissed," replied Harry shyly.

"I'm disappointed at that answer. If life was a fairytale there would have been no troubles. I'll tell you. When Hermione saw Miss Chang implementing her plan to get you, she must have felt worried. Any other person in her place would have lost her mind. But she didn't because she trusted you. She knew you would never fall for Miss Chang's disgusting tricks. That is love at its purest form. The wave of heat signaled the beginning of the end. When you met in the common room both of you were thinking about each other. The love you felt broke the spell completely. Never in history has this spell been broken. Your love is dangerously strong. Its capacity in times to come will be legendary," explained McGonagall. Both Harry and Hermione blushed. Lupin and McGonagall escorted Cho out after a quick goodbye.

The rest of the school got to know about Cho's deeds that morning. Ron was willing to strangle her. Hermione received sympathies from everybody. She was so glad that things were as they should have been. Nothing could make the day better.

In the night Harry and Hermione were alone in their common room. Harry was fidgeting around quite a bit. Hermione noticed this and grew curious.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Hermione I wanted to talk to you about something," said Harry. Hermione put down the book she was reading, knowing that he wanted to say something important.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time. Unfortunately our 'breakup' spoiled it for me. Do you remember the time we were discussing about not celebrating Valentines Day in a special way? Do you remember what you said you'd rather do?" asked Harry.

"I said I'd rather be with you here instead of going to some crowded place," replied Hermione simply.

"What was the exact word you used for 'here'?" asked Harry. Hermione tried to think but couldn't remember. She shook her head. Harry took a deep breath.

"You said you'd rather be at home. I couldn't stop thinking about that. I always want to give you what you want. I want to give you a home. We'll be out of school in a few months. It will be difficult to be the way we are now. Weekly meetings are not the same as staying together everyday. Our relationship in romantic terms has been quite short but we have seven years of friendship behind us…" Harry stopped losing his nerve.

"Please go on Harry," encouraged Hermione. She was tense with anticipation. Her excitement was evident in her voice. Harry regained his confidence.

"Hermione, if you want that is, will you move in with me?" asked Harry.


	18. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Eighteen: Home Sweet Home

Hermione's eyes brightened on Harry's question. "Of course, Harry! That's a great idea," she said hugging him tightly. As Harry held her, he wondered how quickly time could change. Just sometime ago she wasn't talking to him. Now they were about to start a new life together.

"I'm so glad Hermione. I couldn't stay a day a without you. Even during the forced breakup, your sight kept me sane. We have a lot of planning to do. Is it a good time now?" asked Harry.

"I'm always game! I can't believe this. This is so exciting. We are going to be living together. When did you plan this? I'd thought about it before. Like you said even I can't do a day without you. I love you so much Harry!" said Hermione. Harry softly kissed her.

"Okay, we have our Easter holidays soon. We'll look for our home at that time. We'll book a room at Leaky Cauldron and operate from there. What do you say to that?" asked Harry.

"That's fine but I need to spend a couple of days with my parents before that. Of course you'll have to come with me," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, I've already intruded during the summer holidays. You'll want to spend some time with your parents alone. So wouldn't it be better if I stayed at Hogwarts during that time?" questioned Harry.

"Don't you dare Harry! I'm not giving the news of our moving in to my parents alone. You'll have to be with me as you are involved too. And anyway you wouldn't be able to live two days without me," Hermione said with a sly grin.

"You know my weaknesses. But I hadn't thought about telling your parents. I hope they take it well. You're their baby girl after all," said Harry.

"My parents have always been supportive of me. I don't expect this time to be any different. They may have some difficulty in accepting the fact that I've grown up but they'll be okay," replied Hermione.

The Easter holidays were still some way off and they had their second pre-NEWTs coming up. So the focus over the next few days was on studies. Harry didn't let Hermione's sight distract him like the previous time. However there was another distraction before the tests began. They had to attend Cho's hearing at the ministry.

The hearing was going as was expected. Hermione, Harry, McGonagall and Madam Pince presented their cases. Cho had no defense. She looked defeated. She made no attempt to question the charges against her. The Ministry official, Graeme Smith, who was judging the case called for a short break before announcing the final judgment.

Harry and Hermione were having a snack at the cafeteria when somebody interrupted them. Harry looked at her coldly as she spoke. It was Marietta.

"Can I have a word with alone, Er… Potter," she said nervously.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say here," replied Harry nervously. Marietta took a seat.

"I understand the torture Cho put you through but I'm begging you for mercy. I've known Cho since childhood and she's not a bad person. The only reason she did this was because she loves you Harry," said Marietta.

"Don't you dare use that word between me and Cho! People like you and Cho don't know what love is. To you, guys are just a mode to climb up the ladder. I don't want to hear any more about this," shouted Harry.

"Please Harry! I'm begging you. The case is registered under Granger's name as she was the victim. So if she withdraws the charges Cho will be free. I've checked this with the authorities. Both of us will forever be indebted to you two," pleaded Marietta. Hermione spoke before Harry could answer.

"Marietta, what Cho did was equivalent to crimes of a deatheater. If we don't press the charges, we'll be encouraging the Dark side. Other people would be inclined to do what Cho did. As responsible citizens we are not willing to let that happen. So it's final. Cho is guilty and will face her punishment," she said sternly. Marietta kept sitting hoping for them to change their minds.

"If you've finished you can leave!" said Harry rudely. Marietta quietly got up and walked away. As predicted by McGonagall, Cho was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Harry and Hermione couldn't have been happier with the verdict.

The pre-NEWTs passed well and it was time for the Easter holidays. For the first time Harry was going to spend Easter away from Hogwarts. Hermione had written to her parents informing that she and Harry would be staying for two days. She hadn't mentioned why they weren't staying longer. They said goodbye to Ron, Luna and the other Gryffindor's before setting out.

"We're so glad to have you again Harry," said Diana Granger welcoming Harry when the two of them arrived.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Granger. Thank you so much for your hospitality," replied Harry.

"Mum, you haven't said a word to me. I hope Harry hasn't taken my place," said Hermione, pretending to be offended.

"Nobody can take your place sweetheart. I thought you knew that," said Diana, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Diana, did you realize you were just talking to our daughter's boyfriend," said Robert coming into the room.

"Oh I'd almost forgotten! I'm seeing you two after so long, so I didn't take what had happened in between into consideration. I'm sure you make a superb couple. My congratulations to both of you, though it has been quite some time," said Diana.

"Same goes for me! Looking at the two of you reminds me of my teenage years with Diana. I hope you are looking after my daughter Harry," said Robert. Both Harry and Hermione were blushing madly.

"Yes Dr. Granger, she means a lot to me," replied Harry shyly. They spent a relaxing day at Hermione's house. After dinner all of them were sitting down in the living room. It was time for them to reveal their future plans. Harry felt nervous. He didn't know what the reaction of Hermione's parents would be. Robert provided them with a perfect opening.

"So Hermione, what are your plans after you graduate from Hogwarts," asked Robert.

"I plan to get into academics. I'll get into EIWE that is the English Institute of Wizarding Education. I'll get my degree from there. Maybe after that I'll spend time in research till I get a teaching job at Hogwarts," replied Hermione.

"So where are you planning to stay? We know that you'd like to get your own place but we'd love you to continue staying with us. Whatever you choose, we're with you." said Robert. Hermione knew this was the opportunity. She glanced towards Harry who nodded.

"Actually dad, Harry and I have decided to move in together," she said simply, preparing herself for the worst. Nobody said anything at first. Harry was waiting with baited breath.

"Are you two sure about this? You've just started dating. Wouldn't it be better if you waited for a year or so?" asked Diana uncertainly looking at Robert. Harry spoke before Hermione could object.

"I and Hermione have never really dated. Normally people date to get to know each other better. By the time we got together we knew each other better than ourselves. Once we were together I realized I couldn't spend a day without Hermione. So I asked her to move in with me," explained Harry calmly.

"Are both of you really sure you'd be able to manage this? Handling a house is not easy. I understand your reasons but you could easily postpone the move slightly," asked Robert, speaking for the first time.

"Yes dad both of us are sure. The reason we are staying here for only two days is that we plan to look over houses. Before the holidays end we want to buy the house and start all the work that will be required. In that way, by the time we come out of Hogwarts, the place will be ready," replied Hermione.

"If that is what you two want, we're okay with it," said Robert exchanging a look with Diana. Hermione smiled and hugged both her parents. A few tears filled Diana's eyes. Hermione looked at her concerned.

"It's okay. I'm just finding it hard to believe that my baby is so grown up. She's big enough to live on her own," said Diana sniffling.

"Oh Mum! I'll always be your baby. And I'll have Harry to look after me," said Hermione hugging her mother again. Harry watched the whole scene and wondered what the reaction of his parents would have been.

Next day Hermione went for shopping with her mother. Harry was at home with Robert. Robert asked him they could have a talk. Harry wasn't surprised as he'd expected this. Hermione had warned him the previous night.

"Do you love Hermione?" asked Robert.

"Yes I do. I'd been a fool not to realize it sooner. This year while describing the qualities of my ideal girl I realized only one girl could satisfy them," replied Harry. He had decided to tell truths as far as possible.

"What are you planning in life?" asked Robert.

"I basically have two options. One is to be an auror that is to hunt dark wizards and the other is to play Quidditch professionally. Given a choice I'd probably choose the second but that would keep me away from Hermione for long periods of time. So I'd go for the first," replied Harry. He felt like he was being interviewed. Robert sensed his discomfort.

"Harry, I don't want to grill you but you have to understand. Hermione is my only daughter and I'm just looking out for her. Don't worry, I won't ask anything about your private lives. I'm not sure if I want the correct answers to those," said Robert. Harry tried not to look embarrassed.

"It's okay Dr. Granger; I'd be the same way with my daughter. I'll treat Hermione to the best of my capabilities. Like all couples we surely will have our moments of disagreements but we'll fight through them," said Harry.

"One last question Harry. I'm not sure if you are ready to answer this. Have you two ever thought of marriage?" asked Robert.

"We've never spoken about it. At the moment we are too young to take a step like that. I cannot see a future without Hermione. So it should logically be the next step. I'll speak about it with her," replied Harry.

"That's wise of you," said Robert. The rest of the day passed without incident. The following morning Harry and Hermione bid farewell to the Grangers and settled down at the room Harry had booked in Leaky Cauldron. Ever since Hermione had come out of Cho's spell they had been sleeping together. So staying in a room wouldn't be a problem. Not that they would be staying in the room. Their schedule was packed. They had an early lunch before setting off to look at the houses. They had short listed three places from the advertisements in the Daily Prophet.

The first house was a small cottage. It was located in a highly populous area. The rooms were of a relatively small size though the living room was pretty big. There was no garden to speak off, just a few flowerbeds.

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"I think it's too small my liking. We'll be cramped even in the largest bedroom. The only advantage is the living room," replied Harry.

"The area will be really crowded. I'd like a slightly isolated place," said Hermione.

"Doesn't look promising. Let's check the others. We'll come back to it if nothing better comes up," suggested Harry. They headed to the next house. Even this one was in a reasonably crowded area. The house was a lot bigger though. However there was a major problem. As the house was very old a lot of systems were faulty. To get the house in order would be a huge expenditure.

"This is better than the last one but it is in a bad shape," said Hermione.

"I'm not happy about the dense population of this area. I'd also like to have a garden. The repairs can be managed. Don't worry about the expenditure," said Harry. Now only one place remained. As they went there, the first thing they noticed was that it was in a semi-urban area. So it was sparsely populated.

"That's a major plus point straightway," said Hermione. The house was bigger than the previous two. It was set on top of a small hillock. There was a front garden as well as a back lawn. There was greenery all around. Only a few houses peppered the lush green fields. The house looked relatively modern.

"Looks pretty good from the outside," commented Harry. The inside was even better. There were plenty of rooms of varying sizes. Most of them were quite large.

"There is a master bedroom, two guestrooms, a large study for both of us, a living room, four bathrooms, kitchen cum dining, a sunroom and a room for your library," said Harry.

"I don't need a room for my library Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't want the study to be cluttered. I know you are very neat and organized but at the rate you buy books…" Harry trailed off and sighed. Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Okay fine! This looks very good. Almost like my dream house," said Hermione.

"I completely agree. It's spacious and well aired. The windows provide a marvelous view," replied Harry.

"There is just one problem. The price will probably overshoot our budget," said Hermione.

"I thought about that. But if we bought the previous place and furnished it, the overall cost wouldn't be much less. And both of us like this one much more," replied Harry.

"My parents had offered to lend some money but I refused. I wanted us to do this ourselves. Maybe we can take a loan," said Hermione.

"That's my girl! I'm proud of you for that. We wouldn't need to take a loan. I'll get out some extra galleons from my vault. We'll be a bit tight for a couple of years but we'll manage. Both of us will be earning during these years," said Harry.

"So this is final! We'd better sign the papers and make the payment. Unlike muggles getting a new place isn't a long drawn out process for us," said Hermione happily. Both of them went back to Leaky Cauldron satisfied with their choice.

Harry had asked the owner, Frank Lampard, to meet them for the final dealings the following evening. At the decided time they were all present at their new house to be. The formalities were completed and Frank handed them the keys. The house was theirs.

"I can't believe it. It's ours!" said Hermione.

"Who would have thought the two of us would be living in such a nice place?" said Harry putting his arms around Hermione.

"We need to decide a name for it," said Hermione.

"If you don't mind, I already have a name in mind. We can change it if you want. It's Peaceden," said Harry. Hermione smiled at him.

"That's perfect Harry. It suits our home beautifully. With you having killed Voldemort it becomes even more appropriate. You brought peace to the world," replied Hermione. Both of them spent the evening sitting on the floor and chatting. They didn't feel like leaving. Both of them were very proud to have acquired a house like this.

"Harry let's spend the night here. From tomorrow furnishing and painting will start. We can apparate to the nearest market and grab something to eat. I'll conjure some mattresses and we'll be comfortable," suggested Hermione.

"If that's what you want I'm more than willing," replied Harry. They did as planned. They packed burgers for dinner. Hermione conjured the mattresses. They slept soundly in the night. In the morning the painters and the carpenters arrived. Within minutes work started in full swing. Harry and Hermione went off for shopping. They had to buy furniture, decorations, appliances and other things for their place.

The shopping proved more difficult than expected. As they realized their tastes were opposite. There were conflicts about colors, styles, designs etc.

"I think the plane one looks a lot better," said Harry.

"Come on Harry! The floral one is so cute. A bit of flowers couldn't hurt," argued Hermione.

"At the rate we are progressing it'll be the next century, by the time we are finished. Just reminding you that we have only one day," said Harry.

"Do you have a better idea? All we have been doing since morning is arguing over what to get. I didn't know our choices were so different," replied Hermione heatedly.

"Actually I have a better idea. We need to get this done by today. Let's divide the house in two. You do one part and I'll do the other. Eventually both of us will have to be happy with end product. I'm sure we'll get used to it," suggested Harry.

"Fine. But I get the master bedroom," said Hermione.

"Okay. I'll take the living room. These are the two main rooms we'll be in. The study we'll do half and half. Each one does his or her own area," replied Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry for reacting the way I did. I should have been more adjusting," said Hermione remorsefully.

"It's okay. For once it was my brain which worked out a perfect solution. What I said wasn't rigid. We can always consult each other while planning everything out. I'm sure everything will be great," said Harry. Their shopping finished by the afternoon. A lorry delivered their products to their home. Since they were in a muggle market they couldn't shrink everything and take away. When everything was at home Harry shrunk them and placed them in one room.

"We'll need someone to put things in their places once all the painting and furnishing is complete. We can ask McGonagall for permission to check things here one evening," said Hermione.

"I'll ask Kreacher. He can supervise the work. I'll tell him what to put where. In that way the house will be completely ready when we come back. Don't worry, I'm going to give him a hat and pay him for everything," replied Harry. He wrote a note to McGonagall asking her to release Kreacher.

Kreacher arrived the following day. When Harry gave him a hat, he was stunned.

"You are a free houselve now. But I want you to manage the house till we come back. I'll be paying you for that," said Harry. Kreacher bowed in agreement. Harry gave him certain instructions and left for the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione.

The holidays passed away fast. Most of the time was spent in looking over the work at their new house. On the last night before their departure for Hogwarts, they were sitting on their bed at the Leaky Cauldron. Such relaxed moments had been a rarity since they had left Hermione's house.

"We've been doing rather well, haven't we?" asked Hermione mischievously. Harry didn't get her point.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"We've been sleeping together for over a month and have managed to abstain," replied Hermione.

"Oh that," said Harry understanding. "So what's your general view on that?" he added.

"My views have changed with time. For most of my life I thought that my first time would be after marriage. Later I thought the first time would be when I was completely sure of it," replied Hermione.

"And what's your current view?" pressed Harry.

"Since we are being so open I'll tell you the truth. It's taken all my willpower to stop myself every time we've been intimate. I keep telling myself that the wait would be worth it. However I don't have any rigid rules. I trust you completely and know that you wouldn't do anything against my wishes," said Hermione.

"That's good to hear. It'll get more difficult once we start living together. Even I'm not very rigid but I'm afraid that one day it'll just happen and we might regret it," said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. When it happens it'll happen. None of us have any moral restrictions. I'm already protected. So we won't regret it. However I want our first time to be extra special. So I'd suggest let's hold it until the end of the academic year. Once we're into our home, we'll take things from there," said Hermione.

"You are the most intelligent person I've ever met. No wonder I love you so much. We'll do as you say. I'm glad we were able to talk about this. Most people never talk about it and it happens suddenly. If taking things a bit slow leads to better results, I'm all for it," replied Harry. They went to sleep holding each other.

Next afternoon they boarded the Hogwarts express and arrived at Hogwarts. This was their last forty five days in the school they had grown up in.


	19. Farewell

Chapter Nineteen: Farewell

_Few moths to finish sweet school days,_

_Friend's hearts cry as they depart,_

_Lovers cry but will find another place to meet,_

_Love of some which has not been revealed to each other stays unrevealed,_

_Classes remain empty,_

_These colorful days will not come back but will bring a tear and joy when we think,_

_HAPPY FINAL YEAR!_

Harry put on the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. This would be his last match for Gryffindor and probably the last official match of his life. He had already given up the option of pursuing a Quidditch career. He looked in the mirror. He was a touch sentimental. But he couldn't think of it at this time. There was a match and a championship to be won. He didn't want to go out as a loser.

"Our last match," said Ron coming up to him.

"We should win it. I am determined to," replied Harry. The rest of the team came into the room. Harry saw the gloomy expressions. This was the last match for Dean as well. The younger ones looked sorry to see the others go. Harry decided to change the mood.

"Attention guys and gals! This has been a great season for us. We've conquered all that came our way. I had full faith in you when I chose you all to represent Gryffindor. Now it is down to this match. We have to win this one to retain the cup. I've full confidence that you all will put in your best. Let's win this for Gryffindor!" he said, feeling every word he said. He put his right hand forward.

"For Gryffindor!" repeated the others and stacked up their hands over Harry. Harry took a deep breath before leading his side into the field.

"Gryffindor are ahead by eighty… Potter is diving for the snitch… He's very close… He catches it and GRYFFINDOR ARE CHAMPIONS!" said Luna. Under usual circumstances he would have been elated. This time it was different. While the excitement of winning the cup couldn't be diminished, this was like the end of a chapter in the story of his life. As his fingers were about to catch the snitch, part of him wanted to allow it to fly off, just to extend the happy chapter. But he realized that if he let it go the happy chapter could have a bitter ending. The entire team got into a celebratory huddle. Luna's booming voice interrupted them.

"May I please request the winning captain Harry Potter, who has played final match for Gryffindor to come up and say a few words," she said. Harry was taken by surprise. He saw Hermione approaching him. She smiled on hearing Luna's announcement. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Just speak from your heart and you'll be okay," said Hermione, giving him a peck. Harry nervously took the microphone from Luna.

"Good afternoon everyone! I hadn't expected this so I'm totally unprepared. While flying I'm a fish in water. It is something that comes naturally to me and I enjoy every moment of it. Representing Gryffindor for seven years has been a great experience. There is one person I need to thank for helping me realize my abilities in this sport. He was my arch enemy while he was at Hogwarts and we've had several confrontations. Yes it is Draco Malfoy. Had I not chased him, I would probably be sitting in the audience watching this match. I've had the company of some truly players during my time. My first captain Oliver Wood is the best keeper Hogwarts has seen in a long time. There was none better than Fred and George Weasley as beaters. Angelina Johnson apart from being a tremendous chaser was a terrible taskmaster. My best friend Ronald Weasley came back from a shaky start to be an ideal replacement for Oliver. Finally Ginny Weasley substituted for me thrice and never lost a game. She'll be the favorite for captaincy next year. All in all it's a sad day for me to play my last game. I wish I could turn back time just to play another match. I thank all of you for the support I received during these years. I'll miss all this very much. Lastly thank you Gryffindor for giving me such moments in an otherwise turbulent childhood," said Harry and kissed the Gryffindor crest on his robes. The whole stadium stood up to applaud. Some people including Hermione were tearing up.

It was the last week of April. This was going to be their last visit to Hogsmede. Since the NEWTs were nearing they wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmede after this. Only the seventh years were going. The others would go sometime later. The Gryffindor's had decided to go as a group. There were eight of them.

All of them sat at Three Broomsticks sipping butterbear. It was a large round table. Rarely did all of them spend time like this.

"We can all meet at Hogsmede after school finishes, can't we?" asked Parvati.

"It's not the same. One or more of us will always be busy. No one knows where we'll be after school ends. We may be spread all over the country or even the world. No one would have the time for such social gatherings. We would have made new friends. So old friendships will be forgotten," replied Seamus.

"Don't be so pessimistic Seamus. All it requires is an effort on our part. If we want to keep in touch, we will. Our couplings work out very well. At least none of us will be totally alone. Harry and Hermione are already living together. The others I'm sure will follow the suit," said Lavender.

"I don't know how I'm going to control myself at the farewell party. I'd be crying buckets," commented Hermione.

"All of us are sure to shed a few tears. That is unless we keep cracking poor jokes to prevent ourselves from crying," said Ron.

"There is nothing shameful about crying on farewell night. We've spent the best years of our lives at Hogwarts. It's going to be hard saying goodbye. Especially for me, coming to Hogwarts was a lifeline. Otherwise I'd probably been starving at the Dursleys," said Harry.

"I agree with you Harry. I'm not a very emotional person but just thinking of all this ending is killing me," added Neville.

"Stop these sob stories now. We are here to enjoy. Let's go and visit each shop. That'll be a nice final tour of Hogsmede," suggested Ron. The others agreed. They went into all their favorite shops. They bought plenty of goodies from Honeydukes. Ron and Neville specially bought some for their girlfriends since they weren't present. The boys also bought some tricks from Zonko's.

They had a heavy lunch. Even some of the other students joined. They spoke about the time they had spent together at Hogwarts. There seemed to be plenty to talk about. Many secrets were revealed. Neville admitted that he had a crush on Hermione during fourth year. Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff told about his escapades to steal food from the kitchen. Terry Boot told about the time he'd mixed a sleeping potion into Snape's pumpkin juice. Everyone laughed. The day was a memorable one for all of them.

Before the NEWTs started the seventh years would be given preparation leave starting from the third week of May. The NEWTs would be starting in the second week of June and continue for two weeks. Before the leave started each Professor was to give a farewell lecture. Harry looked forward on hearing from all of them. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were the only ones to have taught him through the seven years. Professor Sprout spoke in a very kind voice.

"It has been an absolute pleasure teaching this batch of students. I've learned a great deal from teaching all of you. Most of you have done well in my class. If I had to pick up the best Herbology student in the class, it would be Neville Longbottom. I wish you all the best for the NEWTs and also for the future. Make full use of the leave. Only the seventh years have this privilege," she said. The students applauded. Professor Flitwick wasn't much different.

"Many people think Charms is a poor man's Transfiguration. Especially at NEWT level, it is widely believed that those people, who don't qualify for Transfiguration, opt for Charms. However that is not true. Charms is an independent subject. I'm glad you all have given the subject the respect it deserves. Miss Granger and Mr. Boot have been the star students. I hope at least a few of you would continue with this subject, in the later part of your life. I'll be retiring from my position in a few years time. Maybe one of you could take my place," he said. Hermione's ears had perked up at the last sentence. Perhaps she could be Flitwick's replacement. Harry understood Hermione's thoughts. He gave her an encouraging smile.

They had a quiet lunch break. Most students never enjoyed lessons. But when you were about to attend your last few classes at school, it felt different. What Sprout and Flitwick had said touched them deeply. Suddenly they didn't want classes to end. They had the three remaining subjects after lunch. That would be the end. First up it was Transfiguration.

"Since I've taught you all for just a year, it's not my place to give you a farewell. I wish to invite Minerva McGonagall, who's taught you this subject for the past six years," said Professor Tonks. Everyone clapped as McGonagall walked into the class.

"It's nice to be back in the classroom again. I've missed this. Transfiguration, as you know is a pure branch of magic. Whichever field you choose, you'll need Transfiguration. So take it very seriously. Between me and Nymphadora, we've tried to make things clear for you. I'm confident that all of you will succeed in life," said McGonagall. Professor Longbottom refrained from saying anything. Since she'd been teaching only for a year, she didn't know the students inside out. She gave them a general idea about career options involving Potions. She pinpointed Hermione as the most talented potion brewer. Everyone expected Professor Lupin to follow the suit but were proved wrong.

"I'm the most appropriate person to bid you farewell. I've taught you for two years, which is the maximum for anyone in my subject. The threat of Dark forces has reduced considerably since Voldemort's demise but defense against them cannot be ignored. Mr. Potter here by far the best in this subject. This subject will be used only if you go in for an Auror training program. If you're not this is the last time you'll need it. But be warned, spells can always come handy and get you out of a difficult situation. Anyway, all the best for the NEWTs, I won't keep you long. You'd better go and work," he said. That was the end of it. They weren't going to have anymore classes at Hogwarts. It felt strange. In a way their school life was already over.

The sole motive over the next three weeks was studying for the NEWTs. The only time Harry and Hermione got with each other was when they were in their bed. But they were so tired by then, that they could hardly talk. Ron, Neville and Seamus had become night buffs. They studied throughout the night and slept during the morning. Ron said the quietness helped him concentrate better.

There were two or three day gaps between each exam. The first exam was that of Potions. It was followed by Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Defense against Dark Arts. Harry's best exam was as usual Defense against Dark Arts. He did well in the others to. He was slightly disappointed with Herbology but didn't bother much. Hermione came out with a smiling face after each exam. All her examinations had gone off really well.

Unlike their previous years, this time their results would be coming out in a couple days. This was to help them decide on career options. So by the time they had just about recovered from the exams, it was time for the results. Hermione was the most nervous. She kept pacing up and down waiting for the owls to arrive. Harry tried cooling her down but was pretty nervous himself. Ron was chewing his nails.

"There they come!" shouted Lavender and Parvati together. All of them had their envelopes dropped right next to them.

Harry tore open the envelope and sighed in satisfaction. He'd secured an O in Defense against Dark Arts and E's in the rest. He looked at Hermione who was smiling.

"No need to ask you what you got," said Harry.

"All O's," she boasted. Harry thumped her back.

"That has got to be the biggest surprise of my life," he said sarcastically. Ron came up to them.

"I got an O, two E's and two A's," he said. Harry congratulated him. The others had done as per their expectations, though some of the Hufflepuff's didn't do well.

Now that their results were out, it was time to decide on their futures. One evening Harry, Hermione and Ron, along with Luna were sitting in the fields. They were discussing their career options.

"My marks are good enough for getting into academics. In fact I can even apply for a scholarship though I don't need one. EIWE only demands academic excellence," said Hermione.

"What subject will you be majoring in?" asked Ron.

"My choice was between Transfiguration and Charms. Initially the scales were tilted towards Transfiguration but after hearing Professor Flitwick's retirement plans, I've decided to go for Charms. Transfiguration will be one of my subsidiary subjects. The other would be Potions. That's the temporary plan," said Hermione.

"Don't you think going for Charms is a risk? What if Flitwick retires before you are through? Majoring in Transfiguration is a bigger accomplishment. That may be more useful if you can't land Flitwick's job," said Harry.

"I'd thought about that. So I spoke to Flitwick. He said he would be retiring in about four years. That leaves me more than enough time to complete my degree. I've given this a great deal of thought. I'm confident that what I'm doing is right," said Hermione determinedly.

"And I trust your judgment," said Harry. "What about you Ron?" he asked.

"Well my grades aren't good enough for academics. I'd never wanted to get into that anyway. I'm thinking of business. Like Fred and George I plan to open a shop. Since Dad's promotion money is not a problem. Exactly what I'd be dealing in, I'm not sure. I'll discuss things with my parents. They might have some good ideas," said Ron.

"Wow! I think you'll be a great businessman. Will you have time for other things?" asked Luna.

"I'll always have time for you, if that's what you mean. You are bigger than any business," replied Ron. Luna blushed.

"What about you Harry? You still on for the Auror program?" asked Luna.

"Oh yes! My grade in Defense against Dark Arts has once again proved that, it is the only option for me. With recommendations from Lupin, Tonks and McGonagall I'll have no trouble getting into the Ministry Auror training program, which is the best. The admission into that is only through recommendations. You can actually interact with professional Aurors there. That's fixed for me," replied Harry.

Only a couple of days remained at Hogwarts. The feeling of this being the end was finally settling in. That made it more painful. Padma Patil of Ravenclaw was found weeping in the common room, at the thought of getting separated from her friends. Similar things happened to a number of students including Hermione.

She was pondering over the years she had spent at Hogwarts. She remembered chasing the Philosopher's Stone, saving Sirius, helping Harry through his tasks, the ordeal at the ministry, a failed relationship, finding her loved one, falling hopelessly in love with him and many more things. Her worst memory was losing fifty points in first year. Her best moment was obviously when Harry confessed his feelings for her. It was said schooldays were a person's best days. These days would never come back. As she thought a few tears slipped out.

Harry saw her crying and knew the reason immediately. It was amazing that without speaking he could understand her. It was a sort of telepathy. He sat down next to her.

"Don't cry Hermione. We'll be in touch with the others. At least we have each other. Think of somebody who will end up living alone in a faraway land. Most of our friends will be near us. We'll manage well. I'm feeling very sad too but let's not spoil the last two says all of us have together," consoled Harry.

"I don't know why this is happening. You know that I've never been very fond of my former roommates. But at the thought of leaving them, I'm feeling like leaving a part of myself behind," said Hermione.

"Everyone who's studied at Hogwarts leaves some part of himself or herself behind. But he or she takes back a mind full of memories. That's a fair exchange I guess," said Harry, trying to cheer her up. Hermione laughed through her tears.

The official farewell was scheduled for their last night at Hogwarts. Everybody was in formalwear. Despite the gloomy mood, everyone couldn't help enjoying themselves. There were a few moist eyes but they were drowned by feelings of friendship and loyalty. The seventh years were presented a plaque. Harry and Hermione received special plaques for being the Head students. McGonagall addressed the gathering.

"Time has come for us to bid farewell to another batch of students. These students have seen the school in many forms. They've witnessed the rise and fall of Voldemort. They've fought countless battles against evil. They've seen Hogwarts under the charge of two Headmasters. Most importantly they're they have had a Defense against Dark Arts teacher teaching them for two years. This has happened after a very long time. You all share a great bond of friendship and love within yourselves. Keep that up. The doors of Hogwarts are always open for you. It's been a great pleasure for me and my colleagues to have taught you. Lastly I'd like to express my regret that Albus Dumbledore didn't live to see this day. He would have been proud of all of you. His portrait specially asked me to wish you all the best for the future," she said. Everybody applauded.

The food was great. This was their last dinner at Hogwarts. They would miss food appearing by itself on the plates. When it was time for bed, the students hugged each other. Harry and Hermione walked into their quarters for the last time.

"This is where we fell in love," said Harry.

"I know, it'll hold a special place in my heart," replied Hermione.

"If we hadn't been alone here, I may not ever have had the nerves to tell you how I felt," said Harry.

"And both of us would keep getting together and breaking up with the wrong person. You'd probably be Mr. Cho Chang," teased Hermione.

"Don't speak her name in front of me," said Harry seriously. He felt ill, whenever he thought of Cho. If she had succeeded in her plan, his life would have been totally miserable at this point.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. Both of them got into Harry's bedroom for their last sleep at the Head's quarters.

The morning after was a very emotional one. Even the boys couldn't stop their tears. Harry tried to remain strong for Hermione's sake. But his resolve was weakening by the minute. Finally he couldn't control and broke down like the others. Almost all students were crying. As they got into the Hogwarts Express, they made the usual promises to keep in touch.

In the train Harry took Hermione to the Head's cabin. Ron sat with Luna.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ron.

"How do you want to proceed with our relationship? We'll be far away from each other," she said.

"It's only for a year. After that you'd be free too," replied Ron.

"So you want to continue this? I'm sorry for sounding like this but this needs to be cleared. Generally long distance relationships don't work out," said Luna.

"Generally I guy like me doesn't get a second chance after what I did. I'm willing to challenge the impossible to be with you," said Ron. Luna didn't speak for a moment. Ron thought he'd said something wrong.

"That is if you want," he added hastily. Still Luna didn't speak. Ron became confused. He was about to speak but Luna beat him to it.

"I love you."


	20. An Unexpected Problem

Chapter Twenty: An Unexpected Problem

"I love you too," replied Ron, simply. Luna smiled at him. They shared a quick kiss. Though they had been together for a while, it made all the difference after those three words had been said.

"That's the first time somebody has said that to me," said Luna.

"Ditto for me. Though I've been in relationships before, never has anyone confessed their love for me. I'm glad you did the honors," replied Ron.

"Didn't Parvati say it? I thought she was serious about you," said Luna. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable.

"No, she never said it. If I hadn't got caught, she would have said it. Now that I think about it, I think it was a blessing in disguise that I got caught. It would have hurt the others more had they found out later. And I found you during my isolated days," answered Ron.

While admitting their love for each other, Ron and Luna had forgotten that they were spending their last few moments together. Of course they'd meet during the course of the holidays, but it wasn't the same as living under the same roof. Harry and Hermione's sober faces at their compartment door brought them back to reality. The four of them sat together.

"The moment of separation is very close," said Harry.

"Please don't speak like that Harry! This is the true test of our friendship. If we can keep in touch despite our physical distance, it'll prove the strength of our bond. As it is all of us are feeling bad and if you make comments like that, everything will get out of hand," scolded Luna. Harry kept quiet.

"So you two looking forward to seeing your place?" asked Ron, breaking the silence.

"Yes we are. It is the only positive thing in my mind at the moment. I never imagined leaving school would be so tough," replied Hermione. The train started slowing down before coming to a standstill. Nobody wanted to move. Ron took the initiative and got up. He held Luna's hand but she was refusing to move. A few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Come on Luna! You just said this was a test. I promise you we'll pass it with flying colors," said Ron. They quietly walked out of the train. The moment had arrived. Everybody hugged each other. The last goodbyes were said.

Harry and Hermione apparated outside their house long faces. The mood couldn't have been worse. Though they managed to keep the tears away, they were crying within. They could have gone into the house just by apparating or Alohamora but Harry rang the doorbell. Kreacher opened the door. What they saw took their breath away.

Their entire gloom disappeared. The house looked absolutely stunning. It had been decorated, furnished and painted exactly as they had wanted. It was a welcome sight. They couldn't find even one flaw.

"It's perfect," said Hermione.

"It's all ours. I don't think professionals could have done it better," said Harry.

Both of them sat down in the living room after looking through the other rooms. They were just as good. Kreacher brought them some refreshments. They ate and drank in silence. They were still overwhelmed at the sight of their home. Harry turned to Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher for all you've done for the house. Without you it wouldn't have like this. Now you can return to Hogwarts. I've left your payment with Professor McGonagall. She'll give it to you," he said. Kreacher bowed and disappeared.

"I'm glad you've decided against keeping Kreacher permanently," said Hermione.

"At our age it's not a good idea to keep a houselve. We should learn to do things ourselves. Besides that we could do with some privacy," replied Harry mischievously.

"Exactly what do you have in mind, Mr. Potter?" asked Hermione moving closer to him.

"As much as I would like to take your offer, we should decide on a few things regarding the house. Maybe we can make up for it in the night," said Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, how good are your cooking skills?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid they aren't great. I can make a few basic things but for elaborate meals I need a lot of practice," said Hermione.

"That's alright! At least there's something besides Quidditch which you are not good at. So I'll do most of the cooking. You can take a few tips from me to start with. Thanks to the Dursleys, my cooking is rather good," said Harry.

"I can manage the finances of the house. We'll be slightly tight on that front due to the high cost of this place. However at the moment, things are under control. Within two or three years it'll be absolutely fine," offered Hermione.

"That's good. I'm rather poor at this. The other things we can share," said Harry. Kreacher had kept a large supply of food at their place but still they went shopping for some groceries. They felt like adults. It was a new experience for both of them and they were enjoying every bit of it.

Harry made a meat pie for dinner. Hermione too helped by making a soup. Their first meal at home was an affair to remember. It wasn't anything special but everything was new for them starting from cooking, laying the table, serving food, eating alone in their own house and cleaning the dishes.

"Wow! I love this! I hate to say but my thoughts about leaving Hogwarts seem like ages ago. The day has been superb," said Hermione.

"I know what you mean. We should have a party with everyone here. They'll love the place. I'm so glad you are here with me. If we had to separate like everyone else, I don't know how I would have managed," replied Harry. Hermione kissed him softly. Harry kissed back and it kept getting more and more passionate.

"Want to continue this in our bedroom?" asked Harry huskily.

"Yeah!" said Hermione quickly before recapturing Harry's lips. They had great difficulty finding their way to the bedroom. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't keep their hands of each other. They fell on to the bed as soon as they got to the room. Their limbs were all tangled up. Harry's hand found its way under Hermione's shirt. She gasped in pleasure. Things were heating up very quickly.

"Hermione, I won't be able to stop after this," said Harry desperately.

"Then don't stop," replied Hermione. Harry sat still.

"Are you sure of this? We can wait if you want. I don't want to pressurize you," he said.

"Harry, we'd had this discussion before. I have no problem. I'm totally in love with you and trust you completely. This being our first day at home makes it special. I've never been surer of anything," replied Hermione.

"I love you so much," said Harry and literally jumped on to her.

18 MONTHS LATER – CHRISTMAS, 2009

"I hope there is enough to eat, I'm ravishing," said Ron coming walking into Peaceden. There was a party on Christmas Eve at Harry and Hermione's place.

"There is enough food for a DECENT person's appetite," replied Hermione, trying to sound firm. They exchanged pleasantries before sitting down.

"So who all are coming?" asked Luna.

"The Gryffindor's from our year at Hogwarts and a few more. Some friends of Harry's are also coming. They are his classmates from Auror training. I'd called a friend of mine but she couldn't make it," replied Hermione.

"So are you two excited about the next step?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm excited as well as nervous. Moving in together with Luna was always my dream. Now we have enough money between us to get a house. We've already looked around a bit. We'll see some more before making the final decision," answered Ron. The doorbell rang and Seamus and Dean walked in with their girlfriends.

"Congrats everybody! Ron and Luna for deciding to move in together and Harry and Hermione for your second anniversary," said Dean.

"Thanks a lot," said Harry and Ron together, "However our anniversary is not until midnight," added Harry.

"I'm surprised Neville and Ginny are late," said Hermione.

"Oh I know the reason for that. Just as me and Lav were walking into your place, we saw two people behind the large bush. They can't even survive a few hours without snogging," said Seamus.

"Excuse me; this is my sister you are talking about! My baby sister," said Ron clearing his throat.

"Come on Ron! You know very well how they act around each other. We can expect the doorbell to ring any moment," said Seamus. Just as he said this, the doorbell chimed. Everyone laughed.

They could see what Seamus meant. Ginny's lipstick was smudged and her makeup was not as it should have been. Neville's hair was unruly despite his best efforts to comb them properly.

"Sorry we are late. I'd got caught up with some work," said Neville. Everyone stifled a giggle.

"What's the joke?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Have a look at yourselves in the mirror and you'll understand. Even if Seamus hadn't told us what he'd seen behind the bush, we would easily have made out. Did you work involved checking out Ginny's tonsils?" countered Parvati. Both of them blushed deeply.

"Can we please change the subject?" said Ron. They didn't embarrass Ginny and Neville anymore.

Five minutes before midnight Harry called Hermione aside. "Can I talk to you alone in the bedroom?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"I know I've said this to you many times but I can't stop myself. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you I'd be a nobody. Though I've enjoyed each and every moment with you, the last two years have been special. We'll be celebrating our second anniversary in a couple of minutes and I want to give you something special on this extra special occasion," said Harry.

"Oh Harry! You didn't have to. You just said the words which are in my mind. I feel exactly the same way," said Hermione. She saw Harry taking out a small velvet covered box. "Harry!" She gasped.

"No it's not what you think. It is a promise ring. I promise to stand by you no matter what happens, for the rest of my life," said Harry. Hermione kissed him fiercely. Very quickly both of them were on the bed.

"As much as I would like to have you right here, right now, it's rude to keep our guests waiting," said Hermione reluctantly getting up. Harry followed her.

"Thanks again for the ring," said Hermione as they walked downstairs hand in hand.

Since they had had a late night they had decided to sleep in. But early in the morning, Hermione woke up not feeling well. Her stomach felt uneasy, she rushed to the bathroom and immediately had a bout of vomiting. She brewed a potion for herself. She felt better after taking it. She didn't wake up Harry as he'd be worried. She lay down next to him and went back to sleep. When they woke up Hermione felt perfectly fine. She dismissed her sickness a freaky happening. Perhaps she'd eaten too much the previous night.

However the matter wasn't going to die down so easily. The events repeated the next day and the next. Since it was early in the morning, Harry had no idea. Hermione didn't feel the need to tell him. She suspected some sort of flu. She took a stronger potion. The potion seemed to have done the trick. Till New Year she didn't get sick. But on the third of January it happened again. Hermione was now getting worried. She decided to do some research in her library.

As she read her eyes widened. She rechecked in two other books. Her symptoms were clear signs of pregnancy. This couldn't be happening. Things were going so well. This would spoil everything. She worried about it throughout the day. She contemplated telling Harry but wanted to be sure herself first. So in the evening she bought a few muggle pregnancy tests. They were the most accurate indicator. She would test them in the next morning.

Hermione was again sick in the morning. Unfortunately for her Harry woke up. He saw Hermione was in a bad state.

"Hey what's the matter? It can't be very serious. We'll just go to St. Mungo's and have you checked up," he said putting an arm around her.

"Probably that's the best solution," said Hermione hesitantly. Harry noticed the uneasiness in her voice but didn't ask anything else.

"I'll prepare some breakfast. You get ready. Take care of yourself," he said, walking towards the kitchen. This was Hermione's chance. Quickly she performed the test. She had five strips. It took five minutes for the test to give its result. She waited with bated breath, not even looking at the strips. Five minutes passed, six, seven, and eight… The result would be right behind her now. Slowly she turned around. All five were positive.

Hermione sat down on the floor dazed. It was now confirmed. She was carrying Harry's child. She didn't know how she'd tell this to Harry. This wasn't in their plans. Both of them planned everything together. They didn't imagine this would happen.

Seeing no sign of Hermione, Harry grew concerned. He went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. He called out her name. Still no one answered. He opened the door. The sight of Hermione on the floor alarmed him tremendously.

"What's the matter Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Harry… I'm… I'm… Pr… Pregnant," Hermione stammered back.

"What?" Harry asked not believing what he had heard.

"I'm pregnant," repeated Hermione. Harry stood still not saying anything. Hermione grew uncomfortable at his silence.

"Please say something," she urged him.

"How could this have happened? We took all the required precautions. You didn't make a mistake, did you?" Harry asked.

"Harry how can you speak like that, at a time like this? You know very well that the precautions aren't hundred percent effective. And for your information I was extra careful, each and every time," replied Hermione angrily.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. This has come as a real shock for me. I believe you feel the same. We have to sit down and think out our plan of action. This was totally unexpected. Anyway whatever it is we are in it together," said Harry. Though he was being supportive, Hermione could feel a certain coolness in his voice, which normally wasn't there. They ate breakfast in silence. Never had they had a quieter meal together. Harry was deep in thought. Hermione spoke after they had finished.

"So what do we do from here?" she asked.

"Let's sit in the living room. This is a very serious matter. We must not make any mistake. Even a small mistake may cost us dear," he said. He kept thinking in the living room.

"As bad as it sounds, there is no other way," said Harry. Hermione was confused.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked.

"You should get an abortion," said Harry. Hermione turned pale. This was the last thing she was expecting from Harry. She didn't know how to react. She had been slightly relieved when Harry hadn't blown up on hearing the news. But what she heard now tore her. Surely Harry didn't mean it.

"But Harry there has to be another way. We can't just kill the baby," she objected.

"I know it sounds horrible. However there is no other way. I have thought about it long and hard. If you have a better suggestion I'd be happy to hear it," replied Harry. Hermione thought about it for a few minutes. She couldn't think of anything.

"So I take it you've agreed to my solution. I'm sorry about it but it's the only way out," said Harry. Hermione nodded briefly.

"Good! Don't feel guilty. We'll have plenty of opportunities later. There's no point in delaying this. Let's get over with it. Get ready. We're going to St. Mungo's," said Harry. Hermione walked to her room to get ready. She still didn't feel they were doing the right thing. She felt as if they were murdering someone. She reconciled herself by thinking there was no life to be murdered.

Harry had booked an appointment with Dr. Emily Bones. Both of them waited outside her room. When it was their turn, they got up but Hermione asked Harry to wait outside. She wanted to go through this alone.

"Good morning, Dr. Bones," said Hermione with a stiff smile.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. I've heard a lot about you from my daughter Susan. You were in the same year at Hogwarts, weren't you?" replied Emily with a smile.

"Yes we were. How is she doing now?" asked Hermione politely.

"Oh Susan is doing well. She is my assistant here. She's just gone to check on a few patients. Maybe you'll see her after a while. Now what is the problem?" said Emily.

"I'm pregnant," replied Hermione shortly. Emily looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"That's great! You maybe a bit young but don't worry. I've dealt with cases younger than you. It shouldn't be a problem but where is the father. Surely he hasn't deserted you," said Emily looking slightly concerned at the serious look on Hermione's face.

"No that's not the case. He's waiting outside. I wanted to meet you alone," said Hermione quickly. She didn't want Emily to think badly of Harry.

"Then you should be happy! Don't make a serious face like that. I understand your nervousness but let me assure you that there will be no problem. It is a wonderful feeling to have life inside you. Even I had Susan at your age. Initially I was skeptical but when I felt her kicking for the first time, I was proud. It was like I was helping somebody exist. I'm sure you'll feel the same way," said Emily not noticing the change of expression on Hermione's face.

"But it's not life yet. It's just a fetus," said Hermione.

"How can you say it's not life? The baby in there is as much alive as you and me. Don't ever say that. It's your baby. You have to be a responsible mother," replied Emily.

"But…," started Hermione. Emily stopped her.

"Lie down there. I'll show you what I mean. It's surprising to hear this from you. Normally all mothers are protective of their baby," said Susan. Hermione lay down without protesting. Emily rubbed an ointment over her belly. She then carried out an ultrasound. Emily smiled at what she saw but didn't tell Hermione yet. She showed the zoomed in visuals to Hermione.

"Look there is the head of the baby. And look at those tiny limbs. It's developing inside you. The shape is like any human being. It's getting nutrition from you. How can you not call this life?" asked Emily. Hermione saw the visuals. She understood what Emily meant. There was indeed life inside her. It was killing her to go ahead with the abortion. What she was about to do was nothing short of murder. But it had to be done. That was the decision she and Harry had taken.

"I hope you are convinced. So I guess you want to know about the morning sickness and other symptoms. Well there is nothing to worry…," she was stopped by Hermione.

"Doctor I want to get an abortion," said Hermione forcefully.

"Oh I see. Well, lie down again. It won't take very long," replied Emily, realizing the reason for Hermione's earlier attitude.

A tear leaked out of Hermione's eye as she lay down.

When Hermione came out of Dr. Bones' room Harry was nowhere to be found. The receptionist told her that he had an urgent call from his training institute. At home Hermione sat alone. The events of the morning flashed through her head. She wanted to talk to Harry. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Harry.

"Hi Hermione, I'm sorry for ditching you like that. I hope you are alright," he said.

"Yeah I'm fine. When will you be back?" asked Hermione.

"I had to interview a suspected deatheater. I'll be back in a couple of hours," said Harry. Hermione waited patiently for Harry to arrive. She kept wondering if what she had done was right. Finally Harry arrived.

"Some holiday this is," he groaned. Both of them sat down with cups of coffee.

"I'm really proud of you Hermione. It's not easy for any mother to go through an abortion but you understood the situation well. It was the only thing we could have done. Was the process painful? I should have been there with you," said Harry trying to cheer Hermione up. Hermione took a deep breath before replying.

"Harry I didn't get an abortion"


	21. Plenty of Talks

Chapter Twenty-One: Plenty of Talks

"But you said on the phone that you were okay," said Harry confused.

"I am alright but I didn't get an abortion. I had a talk to Dr. Bones and took the decision. She thinks I did the right thing," replied Hermione. She was expecting Harry to lose his temper. He did.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? We took this decision mutually. We agreed it was for the best. Why did you have to back out at the last moment? Did the Doctor give you some shitty moral advice? Damn! We have to go through it again! What a day!" shouted Harry.

"You're wrong Harry. We don't have to go through it again. I'm not killing my childr… child. Our child. You were also wrong about this being a mutual decision. I never had a say. You decided it unilaterally. Thank goodness I realized my mistake in time," said Hermione calmly. Harry held his head with his hands.

"I'm going to go mad! Okay I think I rushed things a bit but don't say it was my decision. I asked you if had a better idea and you kept quiet. That showed you were okay with what I said," said Harry.

"At that moment I couldn't think of anything. So I was forced to agree with you. I was apprehensive about it throughout and after I spoke to Dr. Bones I took the final decision. There is no way I'm going through with an abortion," replied Hermione.

"So what do you propose we do? Perhaps you have it planned out," asked Harry trying to be reasonable.

"Whatever it is we are going to have this baby. We may have to sacrifice everything but we cannot kill it," said Hermione.

"That's hardly a solution Hermione. You say you are willing to sacrifice all. Let me give you an idea. Both of us have a couple of years to complete our education. We've put in so much hard work over the past year and a half. If we have the baby, one or both of us will have to stop our courses. All our work would be in vain. You are the brightest witch of our age. Would you accept something like that?" said Harry.

"Many people face this problem. We didn't bargain for this. But let's not make another mistake to cover what happened. I can take a year off and rejoin where I left. Come on Harry. I know you aren't this heartless!" urged Hermione.

"I'm too tired after such a long day. My mind isn't working properly. Please let's continue this discussion tomorrow. A good night's rest can do wonders," pleaded Harry. Hermione agreed. She took it as a positive sign.

While Harry's idea had seemed a good one it turned out to be a total flop. With the state in which their minds were, neither of them got a minute's sleep. Throughout the night they kept twisting and turning on the bed. They didn't say anything to each other despite knowing the other was wide awake. Hermione once thought about going to another room and trying to sleep but was too lazy to get up. Finally at five in the morning both of them got up. They had dark circles under their eyes. After a quick breakfast they resumed their talk.

"So you think you can leave your course midway. Though that is quite unfeasible let's assume you get permission to do that. As you know our financial situation is still not fully stable. Whatever you got from writing a few reports, you won't get. How can we sustain a baby? I don't want to be a failure as a parent. I want to be the best father to my child and I hate to say that at the moment I don't have the recourses to be one. Neither time nor the desired amount of money. How would you feel if our child hated us?" reasoned Harry. Hermione's flicker of hope faded. She was desperately wishing Harry would agree to have the child.

"We've faced far more difficult problems before. We've overcome them. There is no reason why we can't overcome this. As for the child, it is the love you have for him or her which will matter the most. Not what you can give him and what you can't. Like everything else we can fight our way through this," replied Hermione.

"Hermione I've patiently explained everything to you. I just don't understand why you are being so stubborn. Please see it from my point of view. This could easily turn into a major problem from which there will be no way back," said Harry.

"I've heard everything. I've told you I'm not getting an abortion. I could ask you the same thing. Why are you being so stubborn? Do you have a problem with marriage" asked Hermione. Harry sighed.

"Hermione you surprise me! You are forgetting I gave you a promise ring less than ten days back. That is basically an unofficial engagement. I can get married to you tomorrow if you want. Marriage will not have much effect on the life we are living. Of course we'll be officially together for the rest of our life. On the other hand a child will change our life drastically. I've already told you about the implications," replied Harry.

"I knew that would be your answer. Sorry for doubting you on that. But we still haven't solved our problem. Harry you always said you wanted to have a family – a large family. Then why this sudden change? I'd expected you to be shocked initially but eventually I thought you'd be happy," said Hermione.

"I meant every word I said. I do want a large family. I want it with you. As you know I've never really had a family to speak of. Don't think that it was easy for me to suggest abortion. After you went up to get ready I nearly cried. But I realized that it was the only way. Please understand me Hermione," pleaded Harry.

"So you are hell bent about the abortion," said Hermione.

"It's the only way," said Harry.

"Are you sure you mean that?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Harry shortly hoping that Hermione would understand. Hermione got up.

"Then we should proceed in our own way because there is no way I'm killing my child," said Hermione and walked away. Harry followed her.

"What's the meaning of 'in our own way'? We haven't completed our discussion," said Hermione.

"There is nothing more to discuss. Neither of us is going to relent. Our paths are different, at least till the point one of us gives in. Since the decision to abort the baby is entirely mine, I've decided to keep it," replied Hermione. She started taking out her clothes from the cupboard. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't say you are leaving," he said in a trembling voice.

"I'm not. But I don't think we can stay in the same room while we feel so differently about such a sensitive matter. I'm moving to the guestroom," said Hermione. Harry watched her helplessly. He wanted to stop her but couldn't. She took her things and walked out of the room.

Harry stared blankly after her. Was this really happening? Why was Hermione acting like this? He debated on making one final attempt to convince her but knew that it was no use. He needed to discuss things with someone. He apparated to Ron and Luna's new flat.

"Well this is a surprise. We didn't think you'd find time to be with us. Hermione has you under a spell all the time," said Luna welcoming him. When she saw his face he immediately knew something was wrong. Harry told the whole story to Ron and Luna. They listened in amazement. When he came to the part about the abortion Luna stopped him.

"Harry why in the world did you suggest that?" she asked.

"Let him complete what he's saying," said Ron. Luna looked indignant but didn't object. She let Harry continue. Harry told them his reasons for the decision he had taken. He concluded with Hermione's stubbornness and her current stand.

"I understand your point…" started Ron but got interrupted by Luna.

"What do you mean Ron? Are you saying that you wouldn't support me if I were to get pregnant?" asked Luna enraged.

"Luna, you have this very bad habit of not letting people finish what they are trying to say! Let me finish! I was saying that while I understand Harry's apprehensions, I would not even think of an abortion. If you were to get pregnant I would stand by you at each and every step," finished Ron. He looked angrily towards Luna.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should have known that," said Luna apologetically. Harry watched the entire scene in front of him.

"I feel pained that you feel that I'm not supporting Hermione. She means everything to me. All I did was to suggest what I felt was the best solution. If I didn't want to support her why would I come here?" asked Harry in a soft voice.

"We didn't mean that but come on Harry! Abortion is the way adopted by people who sleep with a different person everyday. Not by a couple who've lived together for a year and a half," said Luna. Harry turned to Ron.

"What would you do if Luna got pregnant?" he asked.

"First of all we'd get married. I'm sure that's not a problem for you. Our jobs are such that we could apply for leave easily. Luna is a journalist in her father's newspaper. So she wouldn't have any problem. I'm a private businessman, so I can easily leave the work to some of the others if I'm needed at home. Unlike you and Hermione we are no longer students. I guess that is an advantage in such a situation," replied Ron.

"That's exactly it! I and Hermione don't have that privilege. All our work of the past year and a half would be wasted if we were to take leave," said Harry exasperated.

"Whatever the case is Harry, abortion is definitely not on. We can only tell you what we feel. The final decision lies with you and Hermione," said Luna. Harry was getting very drowsy due to his lack of sleep.

"Do you think I could crash in here? Neither of us slept a minute last night. I don't feel like going home at the moment," said Harry. Luna showed him the way to the guestroom. Harry slept soundly due to his extreme weariness. He slept till late evening. When he woke up he came back to reality. He still didn't know what to do. Ron asked him to stay over for supper. He agreed.

"Ron, what would be your plan of action if you were in exactly my position? Like in job, financial situation etc." asked Harry still wanting to make Ron see his way.

"If you want to work through anything it can be done. Talk to the head of the auror department. Tell him your problem. See what he suggests. I don't think your financial situation is as bad as you make it out to be but if it is take a loan. Don't let pride get in your way. I know you too well. Deep down you want to experience fatherhood," replied Ron.

"Of course I want to. If only our logistics were better," said Harry. Despite all talks Harry was unable to decide anything. When he reached home Hermione was already asleep. That was a slight relief to him because he didn't know how to act around her.

Hermione had spent the previous day deciding what was to be done next. Though Harry had not left any note she knew he would have gone to Ron's. When she woke up in the morning she felt restless. Harry was still sleeping. She quickly had some breakfast. She headed to the Burrow to have a talk with Ginny. As she entered Ginny's room she saw that Neville was with her.

"Oops, I'm sorry to disturb," said Hermione. Thankfully the two of them weren't snogging.

"I was expecting you. Ron told me all that has happened. I guess you want to talk. I hope Neville being here is okay," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"Since you know everything, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" asked Hermione.

"I can say that without doubt. In fact I'm still in shock over what Harry suggested. How come you had agreed to it initially?" said Ginny.

"I didn't think about it. Once Dr. Bones showed me the visuals and told me the details, there was no way I could go through it," replied Hermione.

"Harry's suggesting an abortion is very uncharacteristic of him. I always thought he wanted to have a family. I don't understand why he is bringing in this rubbish about logistics," added Neville.

"He does have a point but killing the child is certainly not the solution to that," said Hermione.

"If I and Ginny were in the same position, I'd live on the streets but have the baby. I'd sacrifice everything to keep Ginny and the baby safe," said Neville angrily. Ginny looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks Neville. I know you would. My feeling is Harry will come to his senses soon enough. This was a shock to him and he may have got scared. He'll get used to it with time. The Harry I know would never desert Hermione," said Ginny.

"He's not deserted me Ginny. We just haven't reached an acceptable solution yet," said Hermione quickly. Despite what had happened she didn't want the others to think badly of Harry.

"Don't worry! Things will be okay," said Ginny in a hopeful voice. Hermione spent the day at the Burrow not wanting to face Harry yet. They would be getting back to university and training the next day. Perhaps that would help Harry to change his attitude. She deliberately timed her reaching home to make sure Harry would be in bed.

The next few days passed. Harry and Hermione were living in the same house but spoke very rarely. Both busied themselves with work to keep their mind off these affairs. It wasn't working. They missed each other terribly. Especially while going to bed in the nights. Their time at home was spent in a very lonely manner. They wanted to talk but were afraid the other wouldn't want to. They had never been so awkward around each other. Hermione had another worry. She hadn't told her parents about the pregnancy. Soon she would start showing. She certainly couldn't tell them without Harry by her side. She expected them to be angry to start with but like always they'd support her.

However during the weekend they had to be together. They had managed to avoid each other on Saturday but on Sunday both of them needed to stay at home as Bill and Fleur were coming for a visit. They had a one year old daughter named Celina. Harry welcomed them at the door.

"Hello, so nice to have you here," he said.

"Long time, no see Harry," said Bill, coming in. Fleur who was carrying Celina followed. Harry stared at her in awe.

"My word! She's grown up so much," he exclaimed. Hermione came into the room and her reaction was similar.

"Yes she has. It's been wonderful seeing her grow through this year. I remember she used to be tiny. Have a look at her now!" said Fleur happily. This time Harry and Hermione turned to Fleur in amazement.

"What's happened to your accent?" asked Hermione.

"I've done well, haven't I? I've been in England for a few years now. Bill has taught me well," replied Fleur. "As I was saying, it's been a great experience to see Celina grow up. Initially it was tiring but later I understood what a pleasure it is. Of course Bill comes home late, so he gets none of it," said Fleur.

"Duty calls! But don't say I don't get any of it. When I come home all tired and she wraps her palm around my finger, I feel all the tiredness ebbing away. It feels truly great," said Bill. Harry wondered if Bill and Fleur were deliberately talking about Celina in front of them. He tried to change the subject.

"So any of you following Quidditch?" he asked.

"No, don't have time for that. I guess the Canons have finally started winning a few. Ron must be happy," replied Bill. Fleur sat by Hermione.

"Look at these photos of Celina. This one is just after birth," she said to Hermione. Hermione kept looking at the photos as Fleur explained.

"This is when she sat up for the first time"

"This is her first smile"

"This one is at Ginny's birthday. Proud aunt she is. Look at her holding the tiny one"

"Finally this is just the three of us. One happy family," she finished. Hermione kept staring at the last photo for a long time.

"Excuse me," she said getting up. Fleur knew how Hermione would be feeling at the moment. She followed her. Bill took his chance and showed the photos to Harry. Harry too was quite moved at the affection Bill and Fleur had towards Celina.

"So how are you dealing with Hermione's pregnancy?" asked Bill at last.

"We still don't know how to deal with it. Hermione wants to keep the child but I can't imagine how we can do that," said Harry thoughtfully.

"There may be a few problems but the happiness you get out makes up more than enough. I wasn't exaggerating when I was talking about Celina. I'm just waiting for the day she calls me 'Daddy' or 'Dada' or anything else. That'll be the proudest moment of my life. Fleur feels the same way. It's too good for words," said Bill.

"What if I can't be a good father to my child? He or she'll hate me," said Harry.

"Initially you will make a few mistakes but you'll learn with time. Believe me. I'm experienced in this department. I don't regret a minute I spent with Celina. Whether it is changing her nappies or cleaning up a mess or putting her to sleep or listening to her crying, all have been special," said Bill. Fleur and Hermione returned. Hermione's eyes were visibly red. Bill, Fleur and Celina sat for a couple of hours before leaving.

Harry thought about all that Bill and Fleur had said. They seemed very happy parents. They loved Celina blindly. He wished he could have something like that. But he had his whole life to experience fatherhood. Bringing it on quickly could be a disaster. The debate continued in his head. On one hand Bill's words were ringing but one the other the fear of not being able to cope with the situation was stopping him. He wished there was someone to advice him on this matter. He missed his parents and Sirius at this point.

Hermione was feeling no better. Over the past few days she had been wondering if she should give in to Harry. But after her conversation with Fleur her resolve to keep the baby increased several folds. She wished Harry would be moved by what he saw with Bill and Fleur. Suddenly her mood changed to anger at Harry. Why was he putting her through this? She saw a photo of the Quidditch World Cup on the wall. The room she was staying in had been decorated according to Harry's choice. She forced the photo out of the wall and banged it to the floor.

Harry heard the noise and rushed upstairs. The sight of one of his favorite photo destroyed enraged him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted.

"Since I'm living in this room, I should decide what has to be here," shouted back Hermione. Harry lost his temper.

"If you hate my presence so much, I'll just leave the house. Then you can enjoy all you want!" said Harry and started to walk towards the front door. Hermione tensed. Could he be leaving for good? That would be the nail in the coffin.

"When will you come back?" she asked running after him.

"I'll be late! Don't worry; you won't have to bear my presence. I'll make sure I return after you are asleep," he shouted back. He was walking aimlessly. Finally he decided to go to Neville's place. He didn't want to bother Ron and Luna again.

"Hi," said Neville coldly as Harry walked in.

"Can I talk to you," Harry asked.

"What's there to talk in this, Harry? You know what my answer will be. What you are doing with Hermione is very wrong," replied Neville.

"It's not just that," said Harry and explained about his latest row with Hermione. Neville's face was grim throughout.

"Have you two officially broken up," asked Neville.

"Are you mad? How can you say that! This is just a phase we need to get over. I want to make the correct decision. We don't talk very much but the feelings are most definitely in here and I'm sure Hermione feels the same way. I love her as much as before. Nothing can change that," said Harry.

"You two are living in the same house," commented Neville.

"That's what's keeping us together. The day one of us leaves the house for good; it'll be the end for us. I noticed the fear in Hermione's voice when I said I was leaving. I just can't decide what to do. The scales are still tilted towards abortion," said Harry.

"Then I have nothing to say to you," replied Neville.

"Why aren't any of you taking my side? I do have an important point," asked Harry.

"Harry you have to believe us. It's not often you are in such a minority. Especially amongst your friends. Can't you see that Hermione, Ron, Luna, Me, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and all the others feel the same way? Surely all of us aren't wrong," replied Neville.

"But you….Wait! How did you know about Bill and Fleur?" asked Harry. Neville turned red.

"Don't get mad. I and Ron asked them to go and have a talk with the two of you. We thought it'll help you to see the happiness parenthood brings," answered Neville.

"I'm not mad. I'm my own man and take my own decisions! However at the moment I'm terribly failing at that!" said Harry.


	22. Love Can't Die

Chapter Twenty-Two: Love Can't Die

The following week failed to improve Harry and Hermione's situation. Still none of them was able to come up with any solution to their problem. This meant they were barely talking to each other. This had adverse effect on their temperaments. Both of them were frustrated and tended to get angry. Though none of them had blown up yet, things were quite tense. It was Monday. Harry for once had finished training early. Hermione was not home yet. Harry decided to quickly have a meal before she returned. He had just finished cooking and had sat down at the table when he heard the front door click.

"Oh I didn't know you'd be home soon," she said stiffly coming into the kitchen. She really looked knackered. She saw the food on the table.

"Do you think I could have some of that? I'm really tired after a full working day," she asked. Harry looked at her blankly.

"Is that anything to ask? Everything in this house is yours including the food," replied Harry. Hermione set down on the table. Harry saw her face and felt sorry. Despite being pregnant she was attending her classes without any complains.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm managing… what do you care?" said Hermione.

"I care about you Hermione. Whatever is my viewpoint about the baby, it doesn't change what I have for you," replied Harry sounding hurt.

"Sorry! I'm managing as well as can be expected," she said. They continued eating.

"How have your classes been going?" asked Harry trying to keep the conversation going.

"They're fine. Harry, why are we acting as if we've never spoken before?" said Hermione.

"I don't know. The last two weeks are showing its effects. It hasn't been easy. I've missed you," said Harry. They had finished eating and were sitting in the living room.

"I've missed you too," replied Hermione. They moved closer. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry's lips were on Hermione's. She returned the kiss with equal passion. They kept kissing for a couple of minutes before Hermione pulled away abruptly.

"We can't do this. Not until we've taken a firm decision on the baby," said Hermione walking away.

"Hermione wait," shouted Harry going after her.

"I'm really tired Harry. I'd like to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione and went into her bedroom. Harry didn't bother her. He sat in the living room for the next one hour thinking what could be done. Finally he too was ready for bed. Just as he was about to enter his room he saw the sleeping form of Hermione through her door which was slightly ajar. He couldn't help walking into her room. Her covering was falling off her. Carefully he tucked her in.

"Sleep well my love! I love you," he whispered.

The next morning was not as tense as usual. Harry was having his breakfast when Hermione came up to him.

"Harry, I'd had decided not to ask any favor from you regarding the baby until you are ready to accept it, but there are some papers you need to sign. Dr. Bones has told this to me for a long time and I've tried to put it off every time. Now it's really getting late. So could you visit her on your way back from work and sign the required papers?" asked Hermione.

"Alright," replied Harry uncomfortably.

When he had finished his work, Harry went to St. Mungo's. Dr. Bones was not in her room. Instead he found Susan there.

"Hi Harry! Mum was expecting you sometime," she said warmly.

"Hi Susan! I've come to sign the required papers for my… er… the baby," replied Harry.

"I'm sorry but Mum had an emergency call. Why don't you wait here? I don't think it'll take very long," said Susan. Harry sat down next to her.

"So how have you been? You must be looking forward to fatherhood. I can't believe one of us, two in fact, are going to be parents," said Susan conversationally.

"Er… yeah!" replied Harry shortly. Susan looked at him in surprise.

"I think the pressure of being a father is getting to you. I have an idea. Mum recorded Hermione's ultrasounds in a CD. You can view it here. You'll actually be able to see your progeny," said Susan. Harry wanted to protest but his curiosity got the better of him. The first visual was the one taken on the day Hermione discovered she was pregnant. It was a zoomed in version.

"You can clearly make out the head and the limbs. That is the umbilical chord from which nutrition reaches the baby," explained Susan. Harry stared in amazement. It was actually a person inside Hermione. He could clearly make that out.

"You'll see how the fetus has developed in this one month later on. It's amazing how fast pre birth growth takes place. Now in the next visual you'll see the zoomed out version. That'll show all of them," said Susan. Before Harry had a chance to question Susan, the next visual appeared. Harry gaped at what he saw. No it couldn't be. There had to be some mistake. There were… not one… not two but three fetuses. Was it the same one taken from different angles?

"Are all three of them mine?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh dear! Hermione will kill me. She was probably planning to surprise you with the news of triplets," sighed Susan.

"Triplets?" questioned Harry blankly.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. Yes you are going to have triplets. I have to apologize to Hermione sometime," said Susan. Harry watched the rest of the visuals dumbfounded. There were three babies inside Hermione. Unlike he had imagined they were very much alive. He slowly started understanding Hermione's reasons for keeping the babies. He was now feeling guilty.

"Susan can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure Harry! What's bothering you?" replied Susan. Harry told her the entire story about him suggesting the abortion, Hermione refusing, their silence and finally his feelings after seeing the visuals.

"But Harry, this is so unlike you! I thought you were one of the bravest people around," said Susan.

"I know it was my mistake. For once my Gryffindor courage deserted me. I tried to take the easy way out instead of facing what was coming up. Hermione has been right all along. I've been an idiot but I'm not scared anymore. And I have you to thank for this. Had you not shown me the visuals, I would have remained an idiot. I really owe this to you," said Harry. He hugged Susan and pecked her on the cheek. Precisely at that moment the door opened and Hermione stiffened.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said and left the room.

"Oh Harry, that was probably the worst thing that could have happened," said Susan.

"Don't worry. I know Hermione. I'm sure she'll understand when I explain things to her," replied Harry more confidently than he felt. He was about to leave when Dr. Bones came into the room. She got Harry to sign the required papers. As he signed, for the first time he felt proud of being a father. He felt as though he was responsible for someone else.

As he got out of St. Mungo's, he saw a shopping complex some distance away. He walked towards it and made his ways to the jeweler's store. He was going to propose. He thought about what type of ring Hermione would like. He knew that it was the love which mattered, not the ring. Yet he wanted something special. The financial problems prevented him from getting anything too expensive. He looked at a few. Unfortunately the ones he liked were all diamond rings and hence quite expensive. Finally he made his choice. The diamond in the ring was quite small. So the cost was relatively less. He held the ring up. It looked perfect. He bought it without hesitation.

He had expected Hermione to be at home, probably locked up in her room. However when he got home, she wasn't there. He waited for her. An hour passed. He started to get worried. She was never this late. Surely she couldn't have left after seeing him and Susan. She had been so understanding when a similar thing with Luna was publicized by Cho. She would at least have spoken to him. He called up all his friends to see if they knew anything. None of them did. Ron, Luna, Neville, Seamus and Parvati came over to Peaceden. They all set out in different directions to look for Hermione. They searched for forty five minutes without any luck. Finally everybody was back home. Ron was getting frantic. Harry was trying to keep calm. He was trying to think rationally.

"I've got it. I know where she is. She has to be there. I have been a fool not to think about it before. She'll be at the library. She always hides herself there when she's mentally unhappy," said Harry. The others offered to come with him but Harry told them to go back home. They agreed reluctantly.

Harry walked down to the library. He was very confident that Hermione would be in there. He searched the library. Hermione was sitting with her head in her hands. A book was lying open in front of her. Harry felt sorry for her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Her face was expressionless.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Susan?" she asked softly. Harry sat down opposite her.

"Hermione you saw all those photos of me and Luna at Hogwarts. What you saw today was nowhere near as bad as that. You trusted me without hesitation at that time. Then what happened now? Have I lost your trust?" countered Harry in a low voice. A few people were staring at them. Harry took Hermione's hand and walked out of the library. Hermione didn't protest. They apparated to Peaceden which was empty now.

"Okay as I was saying, where has our mutual trust gone?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I do trust you but after last night… I pushed you away during an intimate moment. Maybe that frustrated you. When I saw you with Susan today, I thought as if you were trying to substitute me with her. I think I was wrong," replied Hermione.

"Hermione how can you think that? You know very well that no one can replace you. I wouldn't replace you for anything. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek with Susan. And that too for very good reason," said Harry exasperated.

"What reason?" asked Hermione quickly.

"She showed me what an idiot I'd been," replied Harry uncomfortably. He wasn't looking forward to this part. He was dreading accepting his mistake. Hermione looked up at him. Could it be what she was thinking? Harry saw the question in her eyes and nodded. For the first time in a long time Hermione smiled. Harry embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. You were right all the way. It took me so long to realize what a mistake I was making. Killing the babies is as bad as killing Voldemort. If only I'd realized this sooner, we could have avoided this standoff," said Harry. Hermione was too happy to notice that Harry had said 'babies'.

"I knew you'd come around Harry. That's why I was so stubborn. Since you've changed your mind, all is forgiven. We have a new life to look forward to. I'm glad we're in this together. I couldn't have gone through this alone," replied Hermione.

"Like you, the visuals changed my mind. The head, the limbs and the body all were like us. There is life inside you. It's going to be out soon," exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"Harry, there is one more thing you should know. You were concerned about money. What I'm about to say will be a shock on that front….," she was cut off by Harry.

"That the happiness would be three times," completed Harry. Hermione gaped at him.

"Susan showed me all three of them. I've already thought of how to manage the finances. It's a tough decision but it has to be taken. I'm going to sell Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"But that's the last bit of Sirius you have left," objected Hermione.

"No, I have plenty of happy memories and photos. Anyway I hate that place. If I'd liked it, we would have moved in there instead of spending so much money on this place. When it comes down to something I hate and the welfare of my children, I choose the latter. That's fair enough," said Harry.

"Oh Harry! Everything is perfect. Finally!" said Hermione happily.

"So let's celebrate by doing a little shopping for the little ones," suggested Harry. Hermione agreed happily. They apparated to London. They started with the cribs. They'd need three of them.

"Initially they'll have to be in our room. When they are slightly grown up we can move the cribs to the nursery. One of the guestrooms has to be turned into a nursery," said Harry.

"That's fine. Shall we get identical cribs for all of them? Or will different colors look nicer?" asked Hermione.

"As long as all of them are equally comfortable it doesn't matter. Let's take identical ones now. With magic, we can change colors anytime," replied Harry. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad we're back to what we were before. Though we had never broken up officially, it felt as if we had," said Hermione.

"You described my thoughts. I guess staying in the same house was the saving grace. If either of us had walked out, things could have been worse," commented Harry.

"I know that. I thought since you were staying, you wanted us to be together. I wanted that too. So I stayed. It turned out to be a wise decision," said Hermione.

"You aren't the brightest witch of our age for nothing!" exclaimed Harry, hugging her. They bought cribs, a few clothes and toys, a large playpen and a maternity gown for Hermione. This was a wizarding market so they shrunk everything to tiny packages.

"There is one thing we need to do. My parents need to be told. I've already put it off for so long. I wanted to do the honors with you by my side. No doubt they won't be happy but they'll stand by us," said Harry. Harry felt slightly scared at the proposition but agreed. They apparated outside the Granger's residence.

"This is a pleasant surprise," said Diana welcoming them at the door. Within ten minutes all of them were seated in the living room with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Mum, dad there is something we need to tell you," started Hermione nervously.

"What is it sweetheart?" asked Robert kindly.

"I'm pregnant," said Hermione quickly.

"What! But you are just twenty. Hadn't we warned you to take precautions?" asked Robert, shocked.

"We took every precaution but it still happened. We didn't ask for it," replied Harry quietly.

"This is a difficult situation to be in. How have you planned the future?" asked Diana, recovering first.

"I will stand by Hermione at every step. We're both in it together and will face it together," answered Harry. Robert seemed impressed by the answer. He was about to ask about marriage but stopped himself.

"Not that I'm very happy about this but I must admit that I can't wait to see my grandchild," he said. Hermione looked relieved. She was about to hug her father when he realized that Robert had said 'grandchild'. Her smile faltered.

"There is something else. We're going to have triplets," she said. Robert and Diana had barely recovered from one shock when another came.

"Triplets! That makes things very tough indeed," said Diana.

"How will you manage? One or both of you will have to stop your education. Now that you've bought that large house, you wouldn't have much savings. Money will be very tight. Perhaps you could borrow some from us," said Robert.

"That's very kind of you Dr. Granger but I have it planned out. I'm going to sell my godfather's old house. Both Hermione and I will speak at our institutes and see what can be done with our education. I'm hoping we'll be able to work out something on that front. However at the moment money will not be a problem," replied Harry. Robert and Diana were again impressed by Harry's maturity.

"If that's what you feel the go ahead. Just remember we are always there. Never fear to ask us for any help," said Diana kindly. This time Hermione was truly relieved. She hugged both her parents. Harry shook hands with them.

"I don't want to cook anything after such a long day. Let's eat out today. We have reason to celebrate," said Harry, once they were back home.

"That's a good idea. Where do you want to eat?" asked Hermione replied. Harry quickly thought out a plan.

"Today you will decide. I've been an ass over this whole issue and I want to make it up. We'll eat where you want," said Harry.

"You already know what I like. Indian of course. But today food is not going to be the main attraction. We are going out together after such a long time. That holds most importance," said Hermione.

"Yes the food is definitely not the main attraction today," said Harry to himself, fingering the ring in his pocket.

"You're saying something Harry?" asked Hermione noticing the movements of his lips.

"No, I didn't say anything," replied Harry innocently. Though he knew Hermione's answer, he couldn't help feeling nervous. Both of them quickly got dressed.

The restaurant was relatively empty. Harry was glad for this. They had their usual Indian dishes. They ate happily. Hermione noticed that Harry was eating less than usual.

"Is your stomach alright? You've barely eaten anything," said Hermione.

"Hermione, just because you are eating for four doesn't mean that I have to do so as well," joked Harry trying to release his tension. Hermione laughed but wasn't convinced. They decided to have ice creams after the meal. Harry was waiting for the perfect moment.

"This has been a great day. So much has happened. You saw the visuals of the babies, changed your mind, I saw you kissing Susan, hid in the library, you looked all around for me, found me in the library, we made up, did shopping for the little ones, told mum and dad who were as supportive as ever and finally this lovely meal," said Hermione. Harry knew his opening had arrived.

"How do you know nothing more will happen? You stopped at the 'lovely meal'," asked Harry cheekily.

"What more can happen? We can have a snogging session but that's nothing new," replied Hermione.

"There is still some time left in the day. Something more than that can surely happen," continued Harry.

"Why are you playing games with me Harry? Please be serious," said Hermione.

"As you wish. Hermione you know I love you very much. I can't imagine life without you. My day is incomplete if you aren't in it. I don't want any days of my life to remain incomplete. I want to spend each and every day of my life with you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked bending on one knee and taking the ring out of his pocket.

Hermione first gasped and then smiled. She was expecting Harry to propose sometime very soon but not so soon.

"Of course Harry," she almost shouted and jumped into his arms. Harry let out a sigh of contentment as he placed the ring around Hermione's fingers


	23. Legendary Love

Chapter Twenty-Three: Legendary Love

"I can't believe it. We're married," said Hermione happily, as they entered their bedroom. The ceremony had been magnificent. Ron was the best man while Ginny was the bridesmaid. They had tears in their eyes during the exchange of rings.

"You're stuck with me for life now," said Harry while kissing her deeply.

"I'm more than prepared for that Mr. Potter," replied Hermione.

"You better be, Mrs. Potter. Wow, it feels great to call you that!" remarked Harry.

"This has been the happiest day of my life. Marriage is not much of a change for us. It won't change our life or relationship drastically. Yet it feels different, for the better. Just knowing we're 'officially' together," said Hermione.

"You looked awesome in that gown. Not a soul could have guessed you are seven months pregnant with triplets. My breath got caught in the throat the moment I saw you," commented Harry.

"I was slightly nervous but when I saw you it disappeared. Last night I kept feeling something would go wrong. I guess they were jitters," said Hermione.

"It's a pity we can't celebrate our wedding night in bed. One of the very few disadvantages of your being pregnant. However the advantages outweigh them easily," said Harry.

"We'll have plenty of time to make it up. Look at you being such a happy father. Who'll say you didn't want to have the babies?" questioned Hermione jokingly but Harry tensed.

"Please don't remind me of that. I was a total jerk at that time. Thanks to Susan I came around. Otherwise I could have lost you and the babies for good. I want to forget that phase of my life," he said stiffly. Hermione put her arm on his shoulder.

"That is behind us Harry. We all learn from our mistakes. You've done well after that. We both have. The finances are stable as Grimmauld Place is sold. I've got a two year leave sanctioned. Due to my good academic record I'll be able to rejoin where I left off. You'll get six months off provided you keep up your physical fitness. We can both share the workload at home. Managing three of them won't be an easy task," said Hermione trying to soothe him.

"Hermione I have one request. We'll never tell the children that I'd suggested an abortion. Only our close friends know about it. We'll ask them to keep quiet. I don't want the children to hate me. I'm really ashamed of my behavior at that time," said Harry.

"Okay we won't tell them. But let's not discuss such things on our wedding night. This is the happiest day of our lives. My pregnancy prevents us from being intimate but let's keep the mood up," suggested Hermione.

"So you don't mind not going for a honeymoon?" asked Harry.

"Not at all! We couldn't have gone on a honeymoon at this time. Unfortunately it'll have to wait for quite long while. We can't go once the children are born. It'll be four or five years before we can go on a honeymoon. We can't leave all three of them with anyone. It wouldn't be fair. However this is no less than any honeymoon," replied Hermione. They were totally satisfied with the day. They slept peacefully, for the first time as husband and wife.

SIX WEEKS LATER

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Hermione, as a contraction swept over her. Her nails were digging into Harry's wrists. Harry looked expectantly towards Dr. Bones.

"I think she's ready," said Dr. Bones. "Okay Hermione, now you've got to push. It'll take some effort but that's how it is," she added. Harry wiped the sweat off Hermione's forehead. Hermione started pushing. Dr. Bones kept encouraging her.

"One last time, it's almost there," she urged. Within a minute Dr. Bones was holding tiny but healthy baby girl. Hermione tried to smile but another contraction prevented her from doing so. Dr. Bones handed the baby to a nurse.

"How long will it take for the next one?" asked Harry seeing the pain Hermione was in.

"It varies between five and thirty minutes," replied Dr. Bones. Luckily for them it took only ten minutes. It was a boy this time. Hermione really looked knackered.

"I can't do it anymore," she said softly.

"Just one more. Everything has gone smoothly. You can do this," said Harry. Dr. Bones kept reassuring them everything was alright.

Finally after fifteen minutes, a baby girl was born. At last Hermione was able to smile. All the babies were healthy despite being two weeks premature. Harry held onto Hermione's hand.

"We are parents," he said kissing her.

"I know but I'm really tired," replied Hermione.

"You take a nap. I'll go outside and tell the news to everybody. They've been waiting a long time," said Harry tucking her in. He went outside the maternity room. There was a whole crowd waiting outside including Robert, Diana, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and many more.

"We are proud parents of two girls and a boy," announced Harry. Everybody congratulated him and inundated him with questions.

It was late in the evening. Everybody had left the hospital. Harry was sitting by Hermione, who was still asleep. Three small cribs were besides Hermione. The babies were fast asleep in them. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, had a nice nap?" asked Harry.

"Yes I did. Can I see them?" said Hermione.

"Just look to your left," said Harry with a smile. As Hermione saw the three babies her eyes filled with tears.

"They're so cute," she whispered. Both of them kept looking at the babies. Harry broke the silence.

"If you're up to it, can we decide the names?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"I don't think we should name them after any of our parents. Those can be the second names. How does Christine Lily sound?" said Harry.

"That's sweet. So that's decided which leaves the other two. I was thinking of Adrian and Catherine. Adrian James and Catherine Diane," said Hermione.

"Wow you certainly came up with great names. They aren't very uncommon but seem to suit them. If we have another one, we'll name it after your dad," replied Harry.

"So Christine, Adrian and Catherine they are. Coincidently the sisters have similar names," remarked Hermione.

"One more thing remains. Who do we make the godparents? Ron is the obvious choice for godfather. For godmother should it be Luna or Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Since Ron will be godfather, Luna is the obvious choice for godmother. I don't think Ginny will mind," replied Hermione.

"That's fine by me. The Potter family is expanding. I'm glad it happened with you," said Harry happily.

Two days later the five of them were returning to Peaceden. Robert and Diana were going to help them as carrying three babies would be tough. Harry opened the front door as Hermione, Robert and Diana were holding the three babies.

"Welcome home kiddies! This is where you'll be staying. Let's show you your nursery," said Harry looking at Christine.

"Come on Harry, they can't hear you. Perhaps we should take them to their cribs first, which are in our room," suggested Hermione. Precisely at that moment Catherine opened her eyes.

"Did you see that? She heard and understood every word I said. Let's take them to the nursery," said Harry excitedly.

"Harry you are incorrigible! You were looking at Christine, not Catherine. Anyway if you wish we can go to the nursery," replied Hermione. Together they walked t the nursery. Harry tried to show some toys to Adrian but Hermione wouldn't have any of it.

"Harry there is cotton in that teddy bear! It may cause an allergic reaction. I'm taking them to our bedroom," said Hermione and carried Adrian to the bedroom. Robert and Diana followed with Christine and Catherine.

Hermione's parents stayed till the evening as Harry had to go to the Ministry to finalize his leave. He came back satisfied. He had been granted leave for three months with an option to extend it by three more if required. He had also been offered a part time job as the seeker of the Puddlemere United reserve squad. The coach felt that with his skills Harry wouldn't need much practice. He could only turn up for the matches. However Harry had declined the offer. Since money was no longer an issue he wanted to focus all his attention in helping Hermione with the kids. That night Harry and Hermione sat on their bed.

"I was quite childish when we came is, wasn't I? I don't want to be a bad father. I was just excited," said Harry.

"It's alright Harry. Both of us will get better with time. Though getting the teddy bear was irresponsible, the welcome was quite cute," replied Hermione.

"Just look at the three of them! I couldn't have asked for anything better than this. You, me and the kids! I'm willing to face all the tough moments with raising the kids for moments like this," said Harry embracing Hermione.

"It's simply great," replied Hermione.

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER

Six year old Nicholas Robert Potter was waiting excitedly at King Cross' station with her parents. Today was a big day for him as his older siblings Christine, Adrian and Catherine were returning from Hogwarts after finishing their third year. He had been counting days off late.

"Daddy why isn't the train coming?" asked Nicholas impatiently.

"It's not time yet Nick. They'll be here very soon," replied Harry. This was the sixth time he was asking this question.

"There it comes!" said Hermione to Nick. Nick started jumping with his finger pointed at the train. Harry and Hermione watched with amused expressions. The triplets got down from the train. Nick ran towards them. He hugged Adrian.

"Hi little man, I've missed you," greeted Adrian. Catherine joined the group and ruffled Nick's hair. Hermione walked ahead to greet her children. Harry noticed Christine talking to a boy of about her age. She hadn't greeted them yet. When she finally came to join them Harry spoke to her.

"Who was that bloke?" he asked.

"Dad you haven't yet said hi to me," protested Christine blushing a bit. Catherine and Adrian giggled.

"Hi Christine, but you still have to answer my question," said Harry impressed at Christine's effort to change the subject.

"Just a friend of mine," replied Christine shortly. Adrian sniggered softly. Christine glared towards him.

"I didn't miss that. I know there is something more," said Harry. Hermione tried to intervene but Christine spoke before that.

"Fine! His name is Henry. He is French. In school everybody makes fun of him because of his accent. So I try to be nice to him," answered Christine.

"Harry, we can trust Christine on this," said Hermione trying to divert both their attention.

"You aren't dating, are you? You are just fourteen," pressed Harry. Christine blushed again. But she also got angry.

"We're not dating! We've gone to Hogsmede once and that's it! And I'm not answering any more questions. Ever since I've arrived you've just been quizzing me about Henry," shouted Christine and started walking away.

"Look what you've done! You'd better go and fix the mess you've created. We have to trust her on what she's saying," said Hermione to Harry. Harry went after Christine. Hermione and Adrian followed them. Catherine and Nick made up the rear.

"Is Henry Christine's boyfriend?" asked Nick. Catherine laughed.

"Not yet but me and Adrian think that he might be soon. We feel Chris likes him. Don't babble this in front of Dad though he must have guessed most of it," replied Catherine. Nick nodded.

Harry had apologized to Christine. So things were very peaceful at home. In the night all of them sat up playing Exploding Snap. Nick was really enjoying the day. It was past his bedtime but Harry and Hermione had let him stay up. He loved being with his siblings. After they finished playing he and Adrian went into their room. Christine and Catherine went into theirs.

"So when will Christine and Henry become boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Nick curiously. Adrian was surprised.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Catherine says that it may happen soon," replied Nick. Adrian sighed.

"Nothing is certain yet. Both of them are just fourteen. That's too young to start seeing each other seriously. How come these things are interesting you? Boys of your age often hate the opposite sex," said Adrian.

"I'm just interested in my sister. So do you think they'll get married when they are older?" asked Nick innocently. Adrian coughed in amusement.

"Nick! Marriage is not like that. You have to love each other to get married. Wait… you wouldn't know what love is. It is…," Adrian started thinking.

"I know! Love is like Daddy loves Mummy. Like Uncle Ron loves Aunt Luna. But Daddy is the best. Nobody can love anyone more than Daddy loves Mummy," said Nick loyally. Adrian laughed.

"That's a good example but I don't think anyone can describe love unless they fall in love. And there is someone I know who could compete with Dad, when it comes to loving," replied Adrian.

"No there isn't. Who are you thinking about?" asked Nick.

"Mum. She loves Dad as much as he loves her," answered Adrian. Both of them started laughing.

"The best lovers! Mummy and Daddy," announced Nick proudly.

In the next room Christine and Catherine were having an animated discussion about the events at the station.

"You handled the situation with Dad well," said Catherine.

"I would have handled it better if you and Adrian weren't constantly giggling," said Christine.

"Come on Chris! It was funny from our point of view. Dad trying to be his usual protective self and you trying to come up with answers. But it was too obvious. You blushed every time he was mentioned," said Catherine.

"There's nothing like that Cathy! We're just good friends. Okay… very good friends. I don't know why everyone is so horrid to him, specially the Slytherins'. I just try and be there for him," replied Christine.

"You are blushing so deeply that I can see it in the darkness. There's no need to hide anything from me. I won't leak any information. You must be feeling something for him. The whole school suspects something between you two," urged Catherine.

"Alright, I'm happy whenever the two of us are together. I really enjoyed when the two of us went to Hogsmede together. Sometimes my stomach flips when he smiles at me. He's a very helpful person and has a great personality. I don't know what all this means but I've told you what I feel," said Christine. Catherine smiled.

"I'm as old as you. So I can't tell you what this means. But judging by your actions I feel that there is definitely something more than friendship between you two. I'm willing to bet that before we finish our fourth year, he'll be your boyfriend," said Catherine.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Christine.

"I know you too well. You would have denied it outright if there wasn't anything. I think Henry feels the same way. Both of you have to realize it. Maybe you should have a talk with Mum sometime. She'll help you clear your doubts. Once Mum is okay with it, Dad will relent," suggested Catherine.

"I'll do that. I think she'll already know there is something going on," replied Christine. Both of them went to sleep satisfied.

The next day was a Sunday. The six of them had breakfast together. It was a wonderful for all of them to start the day together after such a long time. Nick was the happiest of the lot.

"Daddy, can we play Quidditch?" he asked. The triplets immediately backed him up. They enjoyed playing Quidditch with their father. Christine and Adrian were already in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Christine was the Seeker while Adrian was a Beater. Catherine who was the studious of the lot wasn't too bad either. She wasn't naturally talented like the other two but Harry expected her to make the team at some point. He had coached her to be a Chaser and was satisfied with the progress she was making.

"Okay but Nick you'll have to fly with me. You can't take your toy broomstick to that height. Me, Nick and Cathy will take on Chris and Adrian," said Harry.

"Be careful with Nick Harry. He's quite big now. You'll have difficulty in controlling the broom," cautioned Hermione.

"Mum, you are speaking like a flying expert. Do you want to try and take a ride?" joked Adrian.

"I'm not that bad. After being with Dad for so long, I've improved quite a bit. At least I can remain steady on a broom," said Hermione defending herself.

"Then play with us," said Harry unexpectedly.

"Don't be silly Harry! How can you expect…" started Hermione but was interrupted by her children.

"Yeah Mum, play with us! Play with us!" they chorused together.

"Mum, please play with us," joined in Harry. Hermione covered her ears in all the noise.

"Okay now listen! You all know very well if I take my hand off the broom to catch the quaffle I'll fall. So there's no way I'm going to play. But I have a compromise. I'll go up with you and be the referee. How does that sound?" said Hermione.

"That'll be fun! Let's go," said Catherine. All of them took their brooms and went to the back lawns. The game was well contested. Finally Christine and Adrian emerged victorious only Harry was having problem steering the broom with the 'big' Nick on it.

In the afternoon Nick was reading a book on great wizards. It was a children's edition. His mother had presented it to him on his last birthday. Christine and Catherine were with him. Adrian was playing chess with Harry in the other room.

"Hey Cathy, what does this word mean?" asked Nick pointing to a word in the book.

"Legendary… it means something famous. Something which can't be surpassed. As it says here '…the legendary Albus Dumbledore…' it means there were no wizards greater than Albus Dumbledore during his age," explained Catherine.

"Can you give me some examples?" asked Nick eagerly.

"Well there can be a legendary Quidditch player, a legendary wizard as you read and a legendary… a legendary…hey Chris think of something which can be legendary," said Catherine to Christine.

"Let me think," said Christine.

"I know something which can be legendary," said Nick sweetly.

"You do? What is it?" asked Christine.

"Love," replied Nick. Christine and Catherine were confused.

"No Nick, love can't be legendary. You don't even know what love is. Neither do any of us," said Catherine.

"Yes it can be. Ask Adrian. He'll know," said Nick with a smile. To his delight Adrian entered the room.

"Hey Adrian tell them how love can be legendary," said Nick. Adrian looked taken aback but then gave Nick a knowing smile.

"Well, it's a long story. Last night I and Nick were discussing about Chris and Henry. Nick asked if they were going to get married later in life. I told him you don't get married until you are in love. The discussion continued and both of us came to the conclusion that the ultimate love is between Mum and Dad. That's why he's calling love legendary," said Adrian.

"Yes Mummy and Daddy are not just in love but they are in legendary love," said Nick loudly. Christine and Catherine laughed.

"You're so cute Nick. But I have to say you are right. I haven't seen lover greater than Mum and Dad's," said Christine.

"That makes them legendary lovers! We are the products of legendary love. So we should be famous too," said Catherine.

Harry and Hermione witnessed the entire scene from the door. Hermione had a few tears in her eyes while Harry was broadly smiling. Quietly they moved away.

"So you like the title our children have given us? Legendary lovers indeed" asked Harry.

"I couldn't imagine our children discussing our love. That is not what all children do. It was so sweet," replied Hermione.

"This makes our love all the more special. Though you may call me egoistic but they were right. I legendary love you," joked Harry.

"I love you too. May our love always remain Legendary"


End file.
